Reality Bites Harry Potter
by ThePurpleUnicorns
Summary: You all know how Shay and Pyper turn the Twilight world upside down, but now witness as they turn the Wizarding World of Harry Potter upside down too. Only, they already did this, when Shay was 11 and Pyper was 12.
1. How on Earth did we get to London?

_.:Dream:._

 _"Pyper, get your brothers and sister out of here!" Dad told me. I nodded and grabbed Sammy, while Shay grabbed Dean, and the four of us ran out of the house. By the time we got to the opposite side of the house, the neighbors were outside and we could hear police sirens. Later on after Dad had finished talking to the police, he took us to a hotel and we were going to spend the night there. I kept myself busy with taking care of Sammy, Shay was crying but she also comforted Dean at the same time. Dad had left awhile ago to get us something to eat._

 _"What are we going to do, Pyper?" Shay asked after both boys fell asleep on one of the beds. I sighed._

 _"I don't know." I said as few tears escaped. I wiped them away with my shirt. "I don't know," Shay hugged me and I hugged her back. Dad came back some time later with food._

 _"Did the boys fall asleep?" He asked, sitting the food down on the table. I nodded._

 _"Yeah, Shay and I got them to sleep. They were tired." He smiled at us and held out his arms. Shay and I both hugged him._

 _"There's my strong girls. You two did a good job." He said hugging us tightly._

 _"What was that thing?" I mumbled. I'm pretty sure he was frowning, but he didn't let us go._

 _"A demon. I don't know what it wants from me, but I swear I'll track it down and kill the son of a bitch." Dad's voice had an edge to it._

 _"Daddy, please don't leave us." Shay mumbled. He chuckled, letting us go._

 _"You don't have to worry, princess. Daddy's not going anywhere tonight." Yeah, tonight... I thought as we sat down on the bed the boys weren't sleeping in. "I bet you're both hungry. Have some food and get some rest. I know you're both tired." We nodded and did as he said. I hope he doesn't leave us..._

 _.:Dream:._

I hear noises all around me. It sounded like people talking and was that a car noise? What am I laying on that hurts my back? And where's Shay? Someone's calling out to us. I opened my eyes and I see an elderly looking lady. She was wearing a green tartan dress and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She looked concerned, but if she didn't, she looked like someone who didn't take anyone's crap. "Are you feeling alright?" She asks. I try to sit up and she moves to help me. "What's your name?"

"Pyper, where's my sister?"

"She's laying right next to you." I look over and she was there as the lady had said.

"This is Shay." I said, as I tried to wake Shay up. "Come on, wake up." I mumbled.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. How did you end up here?" I looked around at the unfamiliar scene.

"I don't know. I don't even know where we are." I muttered as Shay finally started to wake up. She sat up after a few minutes, looking confused.

"You're in London."

"You mean, as in the UK?" I asked shocked. She nodded, holding out both of her hands. We took her hands and she helped us stand up.

"Yes. From your accent, I assume you're from the United States."

"Yes, ma'am." I said nodding.

"How old are you two?" Minerva asks.

"I'm 11 and Pyper is 12." Shay answered, still looking confused.

"Come with me. We can talk somewhere more private." She said smiling. Shay and I shared a look before nodding and following Minerva. She brought us to a nice looking home. It was light blue on the outside and there was a small garden out in the front. She went inside and had us follow her. "This is my home."

"It's really nice." Shay said as we looked around. It looked like your typical grandma's house, only she had a lot of book shelves filled with books.

"Thank you. Make yourselves at home. I'll go make us some tea." We nodded and sat down on her sofa. How did we end up here? It wasn't long before Minerva came back with a tea tray and joined us on the couch.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Minerva asks as she prepares us a cup of tea.

"I don't remember anything." I said feeling confused. I feel like I should know something that has to do with how Shay and I got here, but I can't remember anything.

"Me either," Shay said frowning. "I feel like there's a chunk of my memory that's just gone missing." I nodded. Minerva handed both of us a cup of tea. We took a small sip of it and it wasn't really our 'cup of tea' but we politely kept drinking it.

"I feel the same way, it's really irritating." I said sighing.

"I see. Do you two have anywhere to stay?" I shook my head, frowning. That was a good question. She smiled. "Then you can stay with me." We looked at her shocked.

"Really?" Shay and I ask her.

"We're not going to bother you?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Of course not. I have a spare room that you two can have." I smiled. I really like Minerva, she's very nice.

"Thank you," Shay said beaming at her. "We really appreciate it."

"Nonsense, now then, how about I show you up to your room?" She said standing up. The two of us set our cups down and followed her as she led us up some stairs. "Now then, your room is here on the left. There's a bathroom down the hall to the right and my room is just the opposite of it." She said as we walked into our room. It had a full sized bed, a dresser, and a small desk that was shoved into the corner of the room. The window was covered with light blue curtains. The view from the window allowed us to see the street from down below. "It's not much, but that's all I can give you for now."

"That's okay, we don't mind." I said smiling at her. I wonder what she does for a living. I thought as Shay looked around the room some more.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Do we have any rules to go by?" Shay asked randomly. "Like is there certain time we're supposed to eat or go to bed?" Minerva looked thoughtful.

"No, but I can make some if you'd like." Minerva said finally. "Although, I would like it if you were in bed by 9."

"Okay, I was just curious." Shay said smiling.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know if that was okay to ask. Minerva smiled.

"I'm a teacher." She says.

"What are we going to do about clothes?" Shay asked. I was wearing blue pajama pants and a white shirt and I didn't have any shoes or socks on. Shay was bare foot too and she was wearing purple pajama pants and a purple shirt. My long, ginger hair was definitely a mess and so was Shay's.

"I'll go buy you some clothes and the essential toiletries." She said before going to the door. "You'll be okay by yourselves for an hour right? It shouldn't take me very long to get these things." We nodded and she smiled. "You two are really good girls. I'll be back soon."

"Hurry back." We mumbled and she was gone.

"She's not going to just leave us is she?" Shay asked frowning.

"No, I don't believe she will. Let's explore the house." I said smiling at her. She nodded, grinning. The two of us checked every room and every nook and cranny of this house. We found 7 books that were different colors and looked like they were supposed to be a series. We took those and put them in our room for reading later. Hopefully Minerva won't mind that we're reading them. They sounded really good from the synopsis. Plus we found something that looked like a stick, but we felt like we shouldn't touch it, so we left it alone. I did found a book called Hogwarts, A History. I wonder what that is.

"Is it a fantasy book?" Shay asked curiously.

"I don't think so," I said as we were sitting on our bed and skimming through the book. "It looks like a history textbook about some place called Hogwarts." I said making a face. Shay giggled.

"That's a funny name."

"Girls, I'm back!" Minerva yelled from downstairs. Shay and I both jumped. "What are you two doing?" She asks walking into the room. She spots the book and frowns. "Where did you find that?"

"I hope you don't mind. We were looking for something to read." I said hoping we didn't find something we weren't supposed to find. She smiles.

"It's alright. Do you like that book?"

"It's got a lot of interesting things in it." Shay said excitedly. Minerva chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it. You two can have it." I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked her wide eyed.

"Yes, I don't mind. There's something I would like to discuss with you girls after you get cleaned up." She said looking a little troubled. "So if you would, please get cleaned up and meet me in the kitchen. In the mean time, I'll make us some lunch."

"Okay," Shay and I said feeling a little confused. Shay and I ended up taking turns in the shower. We sorted through the clothes and Shay found a white sun dress and some black flats. I braided her hair into two parts and put rainbow ribbons at the bottom of them to keep the braids together. I found myself a pair of jeans, some white tennis shoes, socks, and a light blue tee shirt. I just left my hair down since I hate doing anything to it. We went to the kitchen and Minerva had bologna sandwiches sitting on plate and three glasses of milk sitting on the table.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as we took a seat at the table and started eating. She pulled out the stick that we saw earlier. "What are you going to do with that?" She smiles and points the stick at the dishes in the drying rack and suddenly they were floating in the air and then they all zoomed into the cabinets, whose doors opened on their own and shut. It all happened in a mere few seconds.

"Whoa..." Shay and I said feeling speechless.

"How'd you do that?" Shay asked wide-eyed.

"That was magic," Minerva explained. "I'm a witch and I teach at a magic school called Hogwarts."

"That school in that book you let us have?" I asked wide-eyed too. She nodded.

"Can I do that?" Shay asked excitedly. Minerva chuckled.

"Not quite. I only told you this because I can tell that you two have the potential to perform magic. Now, I would ask you if strange things ever happened to you when you're angry or upset, but you don't remember anything." She said sighing. "Well, it doesn't matter. I know a few things I can do to test you both."

"Test us? How?" I asked curiously. I wasn't sure if I really bought into this stuff yet. That would be awesome if I could do magic.

"You'll have to give a few days to get everything ready," She said smiling.

"Will it hurt?" Shay asked looking a little scared.

"No, I promise you it's painless." This is going to be interesting.


	2. A Whole New World

Me and Pyper have been in London for 6 months. It's been a very confusing year to say the least. It took us about 3 months to finish all 7 books about this Harry Potter guy. It was so fascinating to read about the woman we were now living with. We take a trip to Diagon Alley and get our wands. Pyper's wand is sycamore with dragon heartstring, 12 1/2 inch with a slightly springy flexibility. Mine is laurel wood, dragon heartstring, 9 3/4 inch with surprisingly swishy flexibility. "It almost feels like a fairy tale. I hope I get a prince Charming out of this" I giggle, waving my wand and Pyper rolls her eyes. "A whole world of trolls and magic and you get hung up on some stupid prince Charming pipe dream. Focus, Shayla" she says. I sigh. "It's not my fault you disappear every afternoon. I have to do something, and Minerva has some really sweet love stories in her library. It's not wrong to want happiness" I mumble. She sighs. "Let's just focus on learning about the wizarding world. Minerva said today we could learn about Animagi." she says and I smile excitedly. "I love when I get to learn too. It seems like you're learning more than me" I mumble and she frowns. "I'm a year older. That means I have to be a grade above you. Everything I'm learning this year you will learn next, from different teachers with friends to help you understand it. Tell me more about how it's not fair" she says sarcastically and I stick my tongue out at her. "Girls, stop bickering. We need to get home." Minerva says and we both nod, following her. We get home and she leads us to the library. "This is a very important lesson. If you don't learn correctly there can be some catastrophic consequences." We nod, paying attention to her. At first it was a little boring but then she mentioned that we could turn into animals! Well, one animal, but still. "I hope I can be something cool like a tiger or a bear" I say and she smiles softly. "Our animagus tends to match our personalities. Brave, strong personalities make for strong animagi so just focus on being true to yourselves and you will be fine." I nod as she turns around. "To start the process I first need you to put these leaves in your mouth. It is essential you not spit them out or take them out for even a second for the next month" she says, handing us each a leaf. I make a face the minute it's in my mouth. "Ew! This tastes like dirt" I grumble and she raises her eyebrow at me. "I was under the impression you wanted to become an animagus. If I was wrong feel free to spit it out" she says and I frown, looking down. "Sorry, Minerva" I mumble. It's a long month of mumbled words and carefully eating to avoid swallowing the leaf. Finally, the next full moon comes and Minerva takes us outside to put the leaves in phials with a strand of hair and a silver teaspoon of virgin dew. "I took a trip to the Forbidden Forest, girls. Don't try to copy the recipe" she says, taking 2 chrysalises of death's-head hawk moths and adding one to each phial. we then put them in a quiet, dark place and Minerva told us the incantation to use every morning and night. It takes almost 2 months for an electrical storm to hit. I grew bored often but stuck with it in the hopes of having an awesome animagus. We go to get the phials and the potion has turned blood red. She leads us to the backyard and we put our wands to our hearts and repeat the incantation one last time before drinking the potion. It feels like I am burning alive and splitting into 2 all at once. I see a long haired ginger cat and I frown but go with it. Then suddenly my clothes are turning into my fur. I am scared but Minerva warned me this would happen. I try to stay calm and soon I am ACTUALLY a kitten. I still have my own thoughts and everything but I am a kitten. I look over and see a dog. I meow at her, knowing immediately this is my sister. She barks back and I take off running, her running after me. "Girls, come here please" Minerva says and we quickly circle back. "I see you both have beautiful animal forms. You seem to be adjusting well but now I need you to try and take human form again. It takes practice and I don't want either of you transforming on your own until you can shift back easily. The other students won't even learn about animagi until their third year but I am trusting you both to keep this secret" We nod and I try to transform back. It's very difficult and it doesn't work the first couple of tries. On the third try I finally get it and I smile. "I did it!" I say and look at Pyper who is shifted back next to me already. "I'm proud of you, girls. This is going to take a lot of practice and you only have a few months until you start school. I suggest waiting until your second year to transform in the school" she tells me and I nod. "I won't need to transform anyways" I say and she smiles sadly. "I have a feeling you will" she says softly and I look confused but nod. "Now, you will both be getting letters from Hogwarts in the next few days. Inside them, there will be lists of supplies for you both. Once you have the lists we will return to Diagon Alley to buy the rest of your school supplies." We nod, heading inside to go to bed. We were exhausted.


	3. Important Forgotten Memories

I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts! Shay and I just got our letters in the mail! Only, I can't help but wonder how we got here and why we're here. Shay doesn't seem to be bothered by it, but I can't help it. I am glad that we got to learn how to become Animagi. My form is a husky/wolf mix and I look freaking adorable! My distinguishable feature is my brown eyes. At least that's what Minerva told me. I'd say I believe her, but I don't remember if I've ever seen a Siberian husky wolf mix before, so I can't say for sure. Right now, we're in Diagon Alley getting the rest of our school things. We started with getting fitted into our school robes at Madam Malkin's. They're so weird. I'm pretty sure we never had to wear anything like that back in the US. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get used to it. Next, we went and got our books from Flourish and Blott's and we went to the Apothecary to get our potion stuff. Ugh, that store was gross. I don't think I'll like potions very much. I mean, Minerva is teaching me what she calls is the basics and it requires some really gross ingredients. I guess I'll have no choice in it though. She told me that Professor Snape wouldn't be too keen if I had just said that I didn't want to do a potion because the ingredients were gross. Well, she's probably right from what Shay and I read in the books about him. Herbology is kind of hard, too. Mostly because I don't like dealing with plants who want to eat me. Minerva said it was a requirement until the end of fifth year when I have to take my O.W.L's, so I guess I can deal with it for three years.

I've been studying very hard so that I can pass the first year exams. Charms has easily become my favorite class, next to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I like the spells aspect of everything. That would explain why I have a hard time trying to learn the history of the wizarding world. Ugh, it's so boring. After reading about Binns though, I guess I'd rather have Minerva teach me about it than him. After that, we got the rest of what we needed and headed home. It was late in the afternoon and Minerva had us work on turning back from our Animagus forms. Plus, I had some studying to do. I wonder if Shay and I will make any friends. I don't remember if we had friends before waking up in the middle of London. It's very disconcerting, not remembering anything. It bothers me a lot. I feel like a huge chunk of my memory bank is just gone and I feel like it's very important that I remember everything that happened before. Every night I try to think back but when something that even resembles a memory shows up, I get a nasty headache. I swear I feel like an amnesia patient or something. It's awful. I wonder if there's a way to help us regain our memories. I nearly gasp out loud. Of course, why didn't I think of it before!? Snape! He knows Legilimancy! He can help us figure out our past! But, what would he want in return for helping us?

"What are you thinking about?" Minerva asked later on after dinner. "You've been spaced out for ten minutes now." I blushed.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if there was a way Shay and I could recover our memories. It bugs me that I don't remember anything." I said shrugging. Shay rolled her eyes.

"Quit being such a worry wart, Pyper! We'll remember it eventually. So stop acting like it's the end of the world." She says, putting her hands on her hips. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What if something really important happened and we need to remember it?"

"Like what?" She asks, looking a bit confused.

"Well, what happened to our parents for one." I said rolling my eyes at her. "And if we have any other family members, like siblings or aunts and uncles. Or how about how we even got here?" I said glaring at her.

"Girls, please stop fighting." Minerva said sighing. "I'm sure there's a way to recover your memories, but at the moment, we're all tired and it's getting late. So I suggest you two get ready for bed. When the time comes and I find out a way, I'll let you both know." Shay and I shared a look before nodding.

"Okay, Minerva." We say before heading upstairs. We took turns in the bathroom and got ready for bed.

It wasn't long before September 1st came up. Shay and I had packed our trunks the night before and we were way too excited to sleep. I'm also happy to report that I passed my exams! It was really hard but I did it! But then Minerva just had to inform me that I had to take an exam at the end of every year! Ugh, I hate exams! I've learned that I'm not the best at taking the exams. Minerva let me take mock exams to see how I'd do. At first, they were pretty awful. I learned that I like to second guess myself, a lot. So yeah, it took a few mock exams to help me get over that. Anyways, Shay and I ran through the platform because no matter how much I trusted Minerva, running into a seemingly solid wall sounded like it would turn out bad. But luckily that wasn't the case. We were overwhelmed by the large amount of people on the platform and how many animals there were. I think Shay was going to feint. As you can probably guess, she loves animals; especially the cute looking ones. I don't blame her though, since I love the cute looking ones too. "Shay, are you with us?" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yes, I just can't help but be awed of all the cool stuff in here!" She said rolling her eyes at me. I grinned.

"It's awesome, yes, but we've got to get our stuff on the train." I said getting her to follow me. "Plus Minerva said she'd see us at the school. So I'm guessing she's taking a different way to get there."

"No, duh," Shay mumbles, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes, now let's get moving." She stuck her tongue out at me and finally got our stuff on the train. We ended up running into what I assumed to be was the Weasleys. Shay and I grinned at each other before going over to them to introduce ourselves. Well, if we're going to make friends, we might as well start with them.

"Hello, dears, you look new. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley greeted us as we got closer to them. Shay smiled.

"My name is Shayla Harper and this is my big sister, Pyper! We just arrived in London a year ago." She said excitedly. I shook my head.

"Really? So you're not from here?" Ron asked. I wanted to smack my forehead. Our accents would give it away.

"No, we're from the United States of America." I told him. He nodded, but he still looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I'm going to be a second year and Shay is going to be a first year."

"So you'll have to take a bunch of remedial classes then." Fred I think said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, because M-Professor McGonagall taught me all I needed to know for first year and I took the exams and passed. So I don't have to take remedial classes." I said scowling at him.

"How do you know Professor McGonagall?" George I think asked, looking at me wide-eyes.

"We've been staying with her." Shay mumbled. We weren't really sure we should be talking about it, but oh well.

"Oh dear, what happened to your parents?" Mr. Weasley asked looking concerned. I shrugged.

"That's just it, we don't remember anything before coming to London." I said sighing. "It's been bugging me for awhile now, but I think something awful must've happened."

"Oh my, I do hope you two are doing okay." Mrs. Weasley said looking equally worried.

"Yeah, M-Professor McGonagall has been wonderful to us." Shay said smiling widely.

"She bought everything for us to come to Hogwarts and let us live with her." I said smiling too. "We're very grateful for it." Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to cry. Just then, the train horn went off, signalling that it was time to get onto the train. Mrs. Weasley sniffled and got herself together.

"If you girls need anything, anything at all, feel free to come to us." She said smiling at us.

"We will, thank you." Shay and I said smiling at her. Soon, Shay and I got onto the train and found ourselves sharing a compartment with Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordon. How did that even happen?

"So you don't remember anything?" Fred asked, looking interested. I'm starting to realize a small difference between him and George. George's voice is a lower pitch than Fred's and his nose looked a little bit longer than Fred's as well. That's so weird. Twins are weird... anyways.

"Not a thing," I said shaking my head. "I hate it because I feel like I'm missing something important."

"You're still hung up on that?" Shay asks rolling her eyes.

"Well, yeah, I mean we've forgotten you know our CHILDHOOD and our PARENTS. Don't you think those things are important?" I ask her, getting frustrated. How is she not worried about it? I mean, what if our parents died a horrible death and we repressed those memories or something? What if we had siblings that we don't remember? What if I had forgotten Shay for 11 years and then finally remembered her? I would've felt so awful about it. Shay sighed.

"M-Professor McGonagall said she'd help us get our memories back, so don't worry about it." She said squeezing my hand. I sighed.

"I know, but I can't help it."

"How is Professor McGonagall supposed to help you get your memories back?" Lee asked curiously. We shrugged.

"We don't know." Shay said yawning. I yawned too. We didn't get much sleep last night.

"I think it's nap time." I mumbled. "Wake us up when we get to the school."

"Okay!" Fred and George said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and soon Shay and I were out. Fred shook us awake when we were about thirty minutes away from the school.

"You should change into your school robes." He said grinning. Shay and I shared a look before we grabbed our robes out of our trunks and went to find a bathroom.

"This is so weird," Shay said frowning as soon as she was done putting her school robes on. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll get used to it eventually." I said shrugging.

"I hope so. I feel so out of place." She mumbles. I wasn't sure about what I could say to reassure her that she'd be okay, so I just hugged her.

"We'll make it through this somehow."

"Okay," She said after hugging me back. We quickly made our way back to our compartment and put our other clothes away.

"So what houses do you think you'll be in?" Lee asked as soon as we settled down.

"Hm, we're not sure." I said shrugging. "I think Shay is definitely going to be in Hufflepuff though. I don't know why, but I can feel it." Shay beamed.

"I read about the kind of students in that house and I really like it." She said excitedly.

"What about you, Pyper?" Fred asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. All I know is, I'd hate it if I got separated from Shay. We don't do well with separation." I said frowning. "For some reason, I feel like before we came here, Shay was all I had." Shay nodded.

"I feel the same way," She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you're finally starting to remember something?" George asked.

"Maybe," We said as we pulled into the Hogwarts station. This is so exciting. I thought grinning as we excited the train. We were told to leave our things on the train and that someone else was going to come for our stuff. I wonder how they'll get into our dorms. Oh well, I thought as Shay and I followed Hagrid to the boats. This part was the most exciting part in my mind. I want to see that breathtaking view of the castle as we approach it. I'm just glad it's a clear night out tonight. Shay and I looked around and we saw the squid in the lake, the Forbidden Forest that Minerva had told us about, and finally, the castle came into view. I couldn't help but 'ooooooh' with the rest of the students here. It was so beautiful at night. I wish I had a camera so I could take a picture. Finally, we got inside the castle, where Minerva was waiting for us at the top of a grand staircase.


	4. Gingerpuffs Unite!

**A/N: Sam (Shay) here :D Just an FYI Gingerpuff is the name of my account on Wattpad, so if you like 1D/5SOS come check me out :)**

Hogwarts was SO PRETTY! "I think I'm gonna like it here" I whisper to Pyper and she smiles. "I think we both will" she whispers back as we all meet with Professor McGonagall. "Welcome, students, it is my honor to welcome you to Hogwarts. Momentarily you will be sorted into one of the 4 houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house is your equivalent of family while you stay here. Good deeds and acts of bravery will be rewarded with house points and any mischief or negativity will be met with a loss of points. This year we have the pleasure of sorting in a second year as well as the first years and she will be sorted first. If you will follow me, we can get started." We all follow her up the staircase into the dining hall. Pyper's name is called first and she goes and sits on the stool. The hat is put on her head and it seems to think for a minute before finally yelling "SLYTHERIN!" I hear cheers from the Slytherin table and I smile, clapping for her. I see a couple of ginger girls that both smile at me. "I like your braids" one whispers and I smile big at her. "Thanks" I whisper back. "Hannah Abbott" I hear and one of them goes to the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yells and I hear cheering before she goes to find her seat. A bunch of names are called that I don't really pay attention to. Me and the other girl stick close together, both slightly nervous but excited. "Where do you want to go?" she asks and I smile. "Hufflepuff" I whisper and she beams. "Me too" she says as I hear McGonogall call Susan Bones. She squeezes my hand before heading to the stool. The hat barely touches her head before yelling "HUFFLEPUFF!" I cheer for her and then stand and wait my turn. I get more nervous as time goes on. I hope I get Hufflepuff so I can stay close to Hannah and Susan. The time finally comes and my name is called. I walk to the stool and sit down. "Harper... interesting name for an interesting set of girls. There's something in here, I can't quite pinpoint what it is. Very dark, very scary, but so loving and hopeful. You seem drawn to Hufflepuff though... Very well. HUFFLEPUFF!" I hear lots of cheering as I get up and go to my new house table. I hug my new friends and I hear Fred and George giggle. "Look guys! It's the Gingerpuffs!" Fred teases and I smile. "I kinda like it" I say softly and Hannah nods. "Me too. It's nice already having a group" she says softly. We start eating after everyone is sorted and I relax, feeling safe now that I had a close group. I can't help looking over at Pyper though as she eats. She isn't talking to anyone and she looks kind of sad. I see a boy walking by headed for Slytherin. "Please try and cheer up my sister" I ask him softly and he nods, smiling softly. He heads over to her and starts talking. I see her relax slightly and even smile a bit. I smile, tuning back in to Hannah and Susan's conversation. "I hope the 3 of us get our own room" Susan whispers and I nod. We look around and smile. "We are the only female first years so we should have our own dorm" Hannah says and I smile bigger. Our Prefect leads us to the dorms where our stuff has already been dropped off. I am happy to see that Hannah was right. We had a room big enough for 5 but only 3 beds are made up. "Cool. We have extra beds" Hannah says, plopping down on one of the unmade beds. I plop down next to her, giggling as she hugs me. Susan giggles. "You two are weird" she mumbles and I make a face at her. "You know you love us" I say and she smiles, plopping down next to us. "I do love you. But you are still weird" she sighs. I smile. "You sound like my sister" I tease. I look worried. "Do you think she's ok?" I ask softly and Susan smiles at me. "I think she'll be fine. They can't ALL be bad, your sister is there" she says softly. I sigh. "But what if all of her roommates hate her? What if they bonded like we are and then she's the newbie and nobody talks to her and she hates her house and and and" "BREATHE" Hannah yells and I stop talking, looking at her panicked. "Your sister is FINE! She is a big girl, I promise she will be ok until you see her in the morning." I look up at her. "I get to see her in the morning?" I ask softly and she smiles fondly at me. "Yes, you dork. Breakfast is free to sit wherever, all meals are except for the feasts." I sigh, smiling. "This should be a lot easier then" I giggle, and Susan sighs. "Hannah, you're officially in charge of Shayla's breakdown recovery. I feel like that'll happen a lot" she mumbles. I make a face, snuggling closer to Hannah. "You're my favorite" I tease and she giggles. I yawn and we all decide to head to bed. I wake up the next morning and quickly head down to breakfast. I see Pyper and I run over. "Sissy!" I yell, hugging her and she rolls her eyes. "Clingy, much?" she says, but she hugs me back. "How was your first night as a snake?" I ask and she smiles. "It was fantastic! Everyone is basically already in groups so I get left alone which works for me" she says and I nod. "Anti-social butterfly" I tease and she smiles. "You know it" she says and then the other gingerpuffs show up. "You move really fast" Hannah says, trying to catch her breath. I giggle and we all sit and eat.


	5. Tickling the Pear

Shay and I were separated. I don't like it, but after seeing her with her new friends, I relax because I know she'll be okay. I was sitting near the end of the table that was closest to the doors, just eating. I feel like I haven't eaten all day, but I guess that's kind of true. Shay and I slept pretty much the whole way to Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat told me that he saw something strange in Shay and I's minds and that there was something dark. When I asked about it, the Sorting Hat told me it wasn't the right time and then put me in Slytherin after saying that I would do well in Slytherin. That hat is so weird. "Hello, I'm Theodore Nott," I look up and see a boy with sandy, brown hair and blue eyes walking towards me, smiling. I smiled.

"I'm Pyper Harper. Are you starting out this year too?" He nodded, sitting down across next to me.

"Yeah, I can't believe you're a second year." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, I am a year older than my sister." I teased. He rolls his eyes.

"So what did you two do before coming to Hogwarts?" He asked curiously.

"Well, for the last year, we've been staying with Professor McGonagall." I said shrugging. "We moved here before that and we didn't have a place to stay."

"What happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" I frowned.

"We don't know." I answered truthfully.

"That's awful, I'm sorry I asked." He said shaking his head. I smiled.

"It's alright. Anyways, have you made any friends on the way here?"

"Yeah, a few, but I don't know if we'll be that great of friends." He mutters, sending a look towards who I assume is Draco Malfoy. I grinned.

"Yeah, I don't want to hang out with 'the wrong sort'." I said snickering. Theo just looks confused. "Don't worry about it. It's an inside joke between my sister and I." He nodded.

"I did make friends with Blaise though. He seems like a good guy." Theo continued. While Shay and were the books, even though he was only mentioned a few times in them, I felt like Blaise and I would've been good friends. I nodded.

"I feel like the three of us would be great friends." I said grinning. He smiled.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," I said grinning. "Of course, we'd have to become friends first, but I feel like we would make a good pranking team." He shrugged.

"I just don't want to get on the wrong side of the Weasley twins. I heard they like to prank everyone." He said shuddering.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I talked to them a bit on the train and they seem like nice guys. I think we'd all get along great." I said shrugging.

"Yeah, but they're in Gryffindor." He said wrinkling his nose. I'll admit it was kind of cute.

"So? My sister is in Hufflepuff and you don't see her giving me death glares just because I'm in Slytherin." I said rolling my eyes. That did make me a little worried that they wouldn't like me anymore because I'm in Slytherin. It sounded so stupid for me to think that, but I couldn't help it. "Anyways, Blaise and I haven't even met each other, so we've got to get through that part first." He smiled.

"Alright." The rest of the feast was spent making friends with Theo and Blaise and making fun of Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. I was right about the three of us being good friends. I felt like I knew them since we were toddlers or something. I met Pansy Parkinson as well. She's a little on the annoying side, but I can tolerate her. She seems to have gotten a huge crush on Draco Malfoy though. She got mad after hearing us making fun of him and stuff. I told her that it was all in good fun and that she didn't have to take it to heart. I'm sure Draco Malfoy is a lot nicer once you get past his pride and what not. After the feast, we followed our Prefects to our common room. We went down some stairs and it seemed the farther we went down, the colder it was. Shay would not like it down here. Although, I did notice the Hufflepuffs going on the same direction. Maybe the common rooms are actually warmer than the hallways. That sounds like that would be nice. I just realized that Professor Snape is our Head of House. Oh boy, I hope I don't get on his bad side on the first day. I mean, I know if I pranked people like I had said earlier, then I'd get on his bad side. But I don't want to get on his bad side on the very first day. That's Harry's job. I almost laughed out loud, but luckily I stopped myself. Everyone would've thought I was a nutter or something.

As soon as I got into my room, I frowned. There was a group of girls in there and they were all chatting with each other, laughing and what not, but as soon as I walked in, they stopped talking and just stared at me. "Hi," One of them greeted me, smiling. "I'm Sarah and this is Ally, Emily, Erin, and Holly." Well at least one of them is nice, I think.

"I'm Pyper Harper." I said going over to my bed. Did the House Elves bring my trunk here?

"We're glad you're rooming with us!" Holly said smiling widely. "There aren't a lot of girls in Slytherin that we like, but I feel like we'll be good friends." I was so confused. I definitely get that vibe where they're in the popular crowd and I definitely don't fit in. Are they just being nice to me until they figure out if they like me or not? Well, I'm not about that life. I nodded.

"Great, I'm sure we'll be the best of friends." I said, knowing that I'd never be their friend. "So when do classes start?"

"The day after tomorrow." Ally said frowning. "Honestly, there's really nothing to do on the first day."

"Do we get our schedules tomorrow then?"

"Yep, Snape will give them to us, first thing in the morning. He likes to come and visit the common room on the first day to make sure everyone is adjusting well." Erin explains. I nod. I had no idea Snape was like that. I guess he is when it comes to his Snakes.

"That sounds nice." I said smiling.

"I know! It's so hard to believe when he's always going around and scowling at everyone outside of Slytherin." Sarah said shaking her head. Eventually, we all get settled down and go to bed. As I understand it, Snape likes to give them out before breakfast, so that means I have to get up early. Ugh, I hate getting up early. I thought before climbing into bed and going to sleep. The next morning, I was up at 6 in the morning. I decided it would be best to get a shower in, so that I won't have to do it later tonight, unless something happens and I have to take a shower. It wasn't long before I got my schedule and headed to the Great Hall. I was right about those girls though last night. When I woke up this morning, they told me good morning and then just flat out ignored me afterwards. Honestly though, that didn't hurt my feelings. I knew in my mind that I would never get along with them because after awhile I learned that they're actually quite annoying.

"Sissy!" I look around and the next thing I know, I'm being hugged by Shay.

"Clingy much?" I teased as I hugged her back. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"How was your first night as a snake?" She asked me grinning. I smiled.

"It was fantastic! Everyone is basically already in groups so I get left alone which works for me." I said shrugging.

"Anti-social butterfly," She teases.

"You know it." I said grinning. Just then, two other girls show up. They looked like they were out of breathe.

"You move really fast," One of them said bent over, with her hands on her knees.

"These two are my roommates, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones." Shay said excitedly. "Guys, this is my sister, Pyper."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Susan said shyly. "Shay has told us a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you both," I said smiling. I decided to sit with Shay and her friends at the Hufflepuff table. Shay giggled. "What?" I asked confused. She pointed behind me and I turned around to see Blaise and Theo pouting at me. I rolled my eyes. "Those two are my new friends." I said before turning to them and motioning them to come over here. They look uncertain at first, but after I rolled my eyes, they decided to hurry on over. "Their names are Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott."

"Are we sitting here this morning?" Theo asks as they sat down on either side of me. Shay, Hannah, and Susan are sitting across from me.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I ask them.

"No," Blaise said shaking his head. "But everyone is staring at us." I rolled my eyes.

"Let them stare. There aren't any rules against us sitting at a different table." I said loading my plate with food.

"That's true," Theo said as he loaded his own plate. Blaise just shrugged and joined us.

"Fred called us Gingerpuffs." Shay informed me as we ate. I snorted.

"Of course he did." I said shaking my head.

"We like it." Hannah said grinning.

"It does make sense since you guys are all gingers and you're all in Hufflepuff." Blaise said after swallowing a bite of food.

"Does everyone have their schedules?" I asked curiously.

"Yep!" Shay said pulling hers out. "Professor Sprout gave them to us before breakfast."

"So did Snape," Theo said as he too pulled his out. I pulled mine out and actually looked at it for the first time since I got it.

"Ew, I have Herbology first thing tomorrow." I said pouting.

"Aw, we have Potions first thing." Shay said pouting too.

"Really? We have Transfiguration," Theo said frowning.

"Well, it makes sense. I'm a second year and you're all in first year. Not to mention, you three are in Hufflepuff, and you two are in Slytherin." I said shrugging. "But I hate Herbology."

"Why? Is it that awful?" Shay asked looking at me wide-eyed.

"No, it's just I'm not good with plants who want to eat me." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm sure you guys will be fine." I said the last part because Shay, Hannah, and Susan all looked worried.

"Wait, how do you know about Herbology?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Shay and I have been staying with Professor McGonagall and she taught me the basics of everything for first years." I said shrugging. "I took the first year exam and passed it."

"Aw, there's going to be exams?" Theo groaned.

"Yep, every year that we're here." I said sighing. "I don't like them anymore than you guys do."

"So what are we going to do today since we don't start classes until tomorrow?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Hm, we could go explore the Hogwarts grounds." I suggested.

"Ooh, can we come too?" Shay asked excitedly. Hannah and Susan looked like they wanted to come too.

"Sure," I said shrugging. Blaise and Theo didn't seem to have a problem with it. Good, because I was going to have to punch them in their arms if they weren't going to be nice to Shay, Hannah, and Susan. Minerva walked up to us and asked Shay and I if she could talk to us in private. We agreed and followed her outside the Great Hall and to a quiet place to talk.

"I see you girls are adjusting well." She said smiling at us. "I'm proud of both of you." Shay and I smiled and hugged her. She was like our surrogate grandmother or something. She chuckles and hugs us back.

"So you're not upset with us for not being in Gryffindor?" Shay asks, looking worried. McGonagall shook her head after letting us go.

"No, I'm not. The Sorting Hat is never wrong." She said before we started back to the Great Hall. "I expect you girls to behave, but I know you'll cause some mischief. So be careful and don't get upset if you're given a detention." She warned us before going back up to the teacher's table. Shay and I shared a look before shrugging and sitting back down at the table. It looked to me like our friends had an awkward conversation because they were giving each other awkward looks.

"What's wrong?" Shay asked noticing this two. The four of them shook their heads.

"It's nothing," Hannah said smiling. We finished our breakfast and then we walked all over the Hogwarts ground just exploring. It was great for me because after reading those books and hearing some descriptions about Hogwarts, I was excited that I get to experience it myself. We stayed clear of the Forbidden Forest because Minerva asked us to stay away from it. The rest of the day was spent on just hanging out in the courtyard. I was so not looking forward to Herbology tomorrow, but it was what I had to do.

The next morning, I woke up at 6:30 and rushed around to get my shower in. Ugh, I didn't get to sleep until almost 11 because my roommates decided they were going to stay up all night and talk. Finally, one of the Prefects came in and told them to go to bed. I sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise and Theo for breakfast and talked to Shay, Hannah, and Susan after I ate before we had to go to class. Class started at 8, so I had to rush out to the greenhouses so I wouldn't be late. I don't think Professor Sprout would like me if I was late. Oh well, I don't exactly like her subject. The first thing we did was review what we should've went over they year before. Luckily, most of it was still fresh in my mind so I didn't struggle too much. She said we'd start with new stuff next class. I have a break after this. I wonder what I'm going to do for an hour. Maybe I could go see if I run into Fred and George. We didn't get homework for this class, so I went looking around to see if Fred and George had a break. I'm nervous about talking to them though. What if they don't like me anymore because I'm in Slytherin? I've heard them talk about how they feel about Slytherins. I found them sneaking around on the second floor.

"Hey, Pyper," They greeted me grinning when they spotted me.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" I asked curiously.

"We found the kitchen last year, so we're on our way to grab a snack. Do you want to join us?" George asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Sure, if you don't mind hanging out with a Slytherin," I said winking at them. Fred chuckled.

"Believe me, you're the nicest Slytherin we've ever met." He said ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes and fixed it. Yes, I don't like to do things with my hair, but I don't want it to look like a bird's nest.

"Yeah, we don't care if you're in Slytherin." George said wrapping an arm around my shoulder as the two led me towards what I assumed was the kitchen.

"I'm honestly relieved to hear that." I said smiling.

"You honestly thought we'd be mad if you got into Slytherin?" Fred asked surprised. I shrugged.

"I've heard the things you've said about Slytherins in general, so you can't blame me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, that's true," George said thoughtfully. "Well, we don't mind that you're in Slytherin because we know you're nice."

"Then do you think maybe you should give other Slytherins a chance because they could be nice?" I asked. They shared a look and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so. It depends if they've caused our family and friends trouble or not." Fred said as we stopped in front of a painting of fruit.

"So no Malfoy then, huh?" I said smirking. The two grinned.

"Exactly. What's it like being in the same House as the slimy git anyways?" George said. I shrugged.

"I don't run into him that much and I generally ignore him. What's with this painting?" I asked, frowning.

"This is the entrance, my dear Pyper," Fred said as began tickling the pear. It gave a small giggle before the painting swung open.

"I wish that worked on the portrait covering the entrance to the Slytherin common room," I muttered, grinning. "If I did that to him though, he probably wouldn't let me in ever again." I snickered, imagining the painting's reaction.

"Oh, maybe we ought to do it to the Fat Lady, Fred," George said grinning.

"No way, that would be really weird," Fred said shaking his head. George shrugged.

"Yeah, I see your point." I shook my head at the two. The rest of the day was spent goofing off with these two and going to the rest of my classes.


	6. Gingerpuffs First Day

I hear giggling and immediately I'm awake. I see Hannah and Susan both awake and getting dressed for the day. "You snore, Shay. Very loudly" Hannah teases and I make a face at her. "Sorry, girls" I say sleepily, stretching as I get up. I get dressed quickly before brushing my hair and starting to braid it. I yawn as I finish before following the girls down to breakfast. "First day of classes. I'm kinda nervous" I admit. Susan nods and Hannah sighs. "It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have the scariest teacher first thing. Snape before 9 a.m. honestly terrifies me" she says. I smile reassuringly at her. "I'm sure it'll be fine. He's a good teacher or he wouldn't still be here" I say and Susan looks at me like I'm insane. "Alright, girls. We should head to the dungeons for potions now" I say, getting up and seeing the others reluctantly follow me. We get to the potions room and I see most of the kids already there. There were 2 seats next to each other open but not three. "Why don't you two take the seats together" I offer, seeing them both look nervous. They look at me unsurely but take the open seats. I see a chair 2 rows behind them and take it, sighing when I see a snotty looking girl beside me. "Hi I'm Shay" I say, smiling at her. She rolls her eyes. "I'm Vanessa but please don't talk to me. I don't wanna be friends, just don't make me fail this class" she grumbles. I nod, turning to face the front. Snape walks in and I immediately start paying attention. He gives us instructions and I try my best for follow instructions but soon I am lost. Majorly lost at that. "Shayla Harper, what are you doing?" he asks, glaring at me and I shrink. "Um, I thought I was making the potion... Sir?" I mumble and Vanessa rolls her eyes. "You are literally the worst at this and I don't want to be your partner all semester" she gripes. Snape turns to look at her. "Don't worry, you will get to spend the rest of the semester working by yourself. Ten points from Ravenclaw for your hateful attitude. Miss Harper please join a group of two, they will be your partners for the rest of the semester. Hopefully they will encourage you to pay better attention." I nod, quickly joining Hannah and Susan. They help me catch up quickly on today's assignment and I relax a lot when I see how well the potion turns out. "Alright, class. You are dismissed. Your homework is to study pages 5-9 of your potions book as those are the potions we will focus on the next 2 weeks" he says. We nod as we stand, heading to history of magic. "We survived! And we get to all 3 work together" Hannah says happily and I giggle. "I thought for sure he was gonna kill me back there" I mumble and Susan frowns. "He isn't as evil as people make him sound" she says softly and I nod. We get to history of magic and it takes everything in me not to fall asleep. I had actually read this textbook cover to cover over the summer so I knew everything that was being said at the moment. Hannah, Susan, and I decide to start a doodle page to keep from falling asleep. I was glad I had all of my classes with my 2 best friends. Once the class is finally over I look at our schedule and beam. "Finally! It's time for flying lessons!" I say excitedly, quickly heading outside. Madame Hooch had us all line up and I looked at the broom beside me. "Up!" I command and my broom quickly flies to my hand. "Good job, miss Harper! You're a natural!" she says excitedly and I beam. Once a few more students have their brooms in their hand she allows us to mount them and hover a few inches off the ground. I easily control the broom, making Madame Hooch even happier. "Usually there are rules about first years and quidditch but my dear you are a natural born flyer" she says. I smile happily as I land back on the ground, sad to see that flying lessons are over. I see that I have free period for the rest of the night so I take Hannah and Susan and quickly head to get food. "I'm starving" I say as I sit down and start to eat. Soon I see the Weasley twins approaching us. "Hi Gingerpuffs" Fred greets and Imile at him. He was kinda cute. "Hi twins" Hannah says as she makes her plate and starts eating. "A little birdy told us that you might be joining quidditch soon" George says and I nod. "Madame Hooch said I was a natural but professor Sprout needs to first see if there's any openings and then look at my schedule to make sure I don't put too much pressure on myself. I really hope I get to do it though. It sounds fun" I giggle. Fred smiles big at me. "We may be biased since we both play but quidditch is the best thing this school has to offer" Fred says. I nod as I finish eating. "Maybe I will see you out there then" I say, smiling at them. They nod before leaving and I sigh as the others finish their food. "I think I'm gonna call it a night early tonight." I say and the others nod as we head back to the dorm. Once we get inside I go to bed and fall asleep quickly. It had been a great day but boy was I tired.


	7. Roommates are the Worst!

Ugh, freaking Herbology first thing this morning again! And I have to do it again tomorrow! Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday mornings aren't my favorite anymore. I thought as I trudged to the Great Hall, my stomach growling. "Shut up, stomach, I know you're hungry." I muttered. I did not sleep well last night as yet again those stupid girls decided to talk all night again; even after the Prefect came and told them to go to bed! They just whispered to each other and I wanted to smother them all with my pillow. Okay, yeah, I'm not a morning person. I heard someone laughing next to me and noticed that it was Blaise and Theo. I narrowed my eyes at them. "What are you laughing at?"

"Did you just seriously tell your stomach to shut up?" Theo asked grinning.

"Yeah, I do it all the time in the morning." I said yawning a bit at the end. Ugh, I need caffeine or something.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked concerned. I shrugged.

"Yeah, my roommates just decided to literally talk all night so I couldn't get any sleep." I said sighing. "I'm this close to just going to Professor Flitwick and ask him how to do the Silencing Charm or something."

"There's a charm for that?" Theo asked wide-eyed. Oh yeah, that doesn't happen until like fifth year or something. Oops.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall had an old charms book and I thought it was interesting." I said shrugging. Charms is my favorite class so far. We sat down with Shay, Hannah, and Susan.

"Good morning!" Shay greeted me, cheerfully. I just yawned my way through my greeting.

"What's got you so chipper this morning?" Theo asked curiously.

"We had flying lessons yesterday and Madam Hooch said I was a natural!" Shay said proudly. "She said that she would allow me to be on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, but Professor Sprout has to check for openings and my schedule so that I don't put too much pressure on myself." I smiled.

"Congratulations." I was kind of envious of her, but I wasn't going to admit it out loud. "So when do you talk to her?"

"She said after Transfigurations would be fine, since lunch is after that." Shay said still smiling. I yawned again. "What's with you?".

"Roommates," I groaned. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do about it." She said frowning. I smiled.

"Thanks, but I'll survive this somehow. I'm not just going to lay down and take it." I said starting to get an idea for a prank. I'll need to ask Fred and George for an opinion but it just might work.

"What are you thinking?" Theo asked frowning.

"Oh just the perfect prank to play on my roommates." I said smirking. "They won't know what hit them." I sighed. "But first I have to get through Herbology." Shay giggled.

"You really don't like that class do you?" She said smiling at me.

"Not at all." I said shaking my head. "I'm just glad I don't have Double Herbology ever."

"Is there a class that you actually look forward to?" Shay asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Charms." I said smiling. "That's my favorite."

"Oh, we have that today." Hannah said looking at her schedule. "Is Professor Flitwick a good teacher?"

"Oh, he's the best!" Blaise said brightly. "We had him 5th hour yesterday."

"Yeah, he's super nice too." I said smiling.

"Good, I'm ready for a class that's not boring." Shay said sighing.

"History of Magic?" I asked.

"Yep," Hannah said shaking her head. "We had to doodle to keep ourselves from falling asleep."

"I have him today too." I said sighing. "I'm definitely going to fall asleep in class today." It's going to be harder to stay awake with how tired I am right now.

"When are flying lessons for you?" Shay asked me.

"Hm, I think it's this Thursday. I'm looking forward to it." I said smiling.

"If you're good at flying, are you going to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Blaise asked me curiously.

"Yeah, I might." I said thoughtfully. Hopefully Flint isn't too much of a jerk. "I'll probably be on reserve or something." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I guess you'll find out when it comes to tryouts." Theo said shrugging.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes. He just grinned at me. The bell rang and I groaned. "Off to my FAVORITE subject." I grumbled before getting up. Professor Sprout, I think, has taken pity on me. I thought later on in the middle of class. I've messed up, what forty times already? Yeah, I think she's just going to give me a lot of paperwork assignments and just pass me on those or something. I mean, I can do it textbook style. That's easier for me to understand it. Professor Sprout actually pulled me aside and told me that it would be easier for me to just do a bunch of essays for her class instead of actually attending to plants. I agreed with her because I do not have a green thumb whatsoever. That's how she became one of my favorite teachers. So Herbology didn't turn out to be so bad after all. I thought grinning as I walked to History of Magic. I ran into the twins along the way and they were headed off to Transfigurations.

"Hey, Pyper, how was Herbology?" Fred asked grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, needless to say, if I were graded on how well I interacted with the plants, I'd get a 'P'." I said sighing. George snickered. "Luckily for me though, Professor Sprout has taken pity on me and is just going to give me book work instead." The two made a face at that. "Now, as dull as that sounds, I'm okay with it as long as it will help me pass the class." I said shrugging.

"Well, I guess if you pas then that's fine." George said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, what do you guys have after Transfigurations?" I asked, remembering my prank idea.

"Lunch and then we have a break, why?" The two asked curiously.

"Good, because I need your opinions on a prank I plan to pull on my roommates." I said smirking.

"Okay, where do you want to meet?" Fred asked as he and George grinned.

"How about in the library?" I wasn't sure about what would be a good place to meet up at, unless we went into the Room of Requirements? "Ooh, I have a better idea! Just meet me up on the seventh floor near your common room!" The two looked very confused but agreed. Yay! Now I get to have my revenge!


	8. Another day of firsts

p data-p-id="42950c17123bae9c4c7d52838e5dbef8"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]-/p  
p data-p-id="42950c17123bae9c4c7d52838e5dbef8"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianX-NONE/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="false"  
DefSemiHidden="false" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="372"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footer"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of figures"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope return"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="line number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="page number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of authorities"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="macro"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="toa heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Closing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Message Header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Salutation"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Date"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Block Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="FollowedHyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Document Map"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Plain Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="E-mail Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Top of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Bottom of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal (Web)"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Acronym"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Cite"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Code"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Definition"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Keyboard"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Preformatted"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Sample"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Typewriter"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Variable"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Table"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation subject"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="No List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Contemporary"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Elegant"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Professional"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Balloon Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Theme"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" QFormat="true"  
Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="41" Name="Plain Table 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="42" Name="Plain Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="43" Name="Plain Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="44" Name="Plain Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="45" Name="Plain Table 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="40" Name="Grid Table Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="Grid Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="List Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="List Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="List Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Mention"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin-top:0in;  
mso-para-margin-right:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:8.0pt;  
mso-para-margin-left:0in;  
line-height:107%;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:11.0pt;  
font-family:"Calibri",sans-serif;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I woke up before the girls on the second day and I smiled, immediately going to snuggle up to Susan, knowing she would be the easiest to wake up. "Good morning, Shay" she says sleepily as she hugs me and I giggle. "Hannah, wake up" I coo softly and she groans, throwing a pillow at me. "Oh, you're like Pyper then. I will just go get some cold water" I tease, grabbing her blanket. She gives me a dirty look before getting up out of bed, "I hate you" she grumbles and I giggle. "Love you too" I say, smiling at her before starting to get dressed for the day. "Can I do your hair today? I think I can make a crown out of it if I braid it right" Susan asks softly. I nod as I sit on the bed. She takes some ribbon to braid into it and much quicker than I expected I had a braided crown on my head, complete with the rainbow ribbon I had first arrived with peeking out in places. "You look like a proper princess. It's cute" Hannah says and I beam, running downstairs, eager to come show you. "Pyper look!" I say when I see her and she smiles slightly at me. "I like it, its a lot harder to get pulled that way" she says and I roll my eyes. "Yes but also I look like a princess" I say and she rolls her eyes. "You look like a brat, same as always" she teases. I frown, turning to get food. "I like the braid" I hear Fred say and I smirk. "See? Somebody has good taste" I tease and she sighs. "It's just hair" she grumbles. The girls quickly catch up to me and we all eat in relative silence, trying to psych ourselves up for the day. "Charms first block should be fun" Hannah says and I nod. "I think I will be good at charms" I say and Susan nods. We walk to Charms and quickly find seats together. Professor Flitwick is very nice and I catch on quickly to the lesson. I was very happy to see the only class I had really struggled with so far was potions. "Keep up the good work miss Harper" he says and I smile at him as class is dismissed. We head to transfigurations and I was excited to see Professor McGonagall again. I take a seat in the front row and see her smile at me. "Shayla, it's nice to see you again. I hear you're trying out for quidditch possibly? That's rare for first years" she says and I nod. "Madame Hooch says I'm a natural" I say and she smiles again. "Of course you are, dear. I'm very proud of you" she says as other kids start filing in and she takes her place at the front of the class. I loved having McGonagall's class but I'm not gonna lie transfigurations is hard. Too much focusing on turning objects into other objects. Why couldn't it be as easy to understand as charms spells were. "Shayla, I think if you focused a bit harder you could do this. It's a simple spell" she scolds softly and I frown. "I'm trying my best" I mumble. She sighs as everyone starts gathering their things to head to their next class. I rush to Sprout's office and see her and Madame Hooch already there. "Miss Harper, I've just finished speaking with all of your professors. It seems the only one who was concerned about your work was professor McGonagall but she has agreed to allow you to try out with the understanding you will focus harder in her classroom to prove you can handle the responsibility. Does that sound fair?" Professor Sprout asks and I nod. "I agree 100 percent" I say and she smiles. "Good. Tryouts are tomorrow afternoon so please arrive right after your last class" Madame Hooch says and I nod, smiling as I head to lunch to tell the other girls. The rest of the day passes in a blur, not even double potions could ruin my good mood. I fall asleep quickly that night and wake the next day prepared to do great. I make it through classes without really retaining any information for the day (I was lucky Susan and Hannah took good notes so I could catch up later) before rushing to the quidditch fields after my last class. I see a lot of students that were taller than me and I was a bit nervous but I knew they wouldn't let me tryout if they didn't think I could do it. I had been shown the basics of every player the night before and I was really rooting for getting seeker. They let the balls go and tryouts worked like an actual game. I was told to try out as a seeker so that's what I did. I hovered the field keeping an eye out for the snitch. There was a boy doing the same thing as me and he kept throwing me dirty looks as well. I didn't let him get in my head and after a bit I saw the shiny speck that I knew to be the snitch. I dove after it, barely catching it before the other guy and he looked mad about it. I heard lots of cheering and looked to see my friends in the crowd watching tryouts. I smile at them before landing the broom. "Results will be posted tomorrow morning. It's important to remember though that just because we had you tryout as one part does not mean you will get that part. We have 3 openings this year on each team so it's really open to each team's captains to place who they choose. Good luck students" Madame hooch says and I nod, going to join my friends. "I'm beat" I sigh. Hannah smiles at me. "You used a full days energy just going in circles out there. It was AMAZING seeing you beat that Slytherin brat to the snitch. And did you see your sister? She totally made tryouts too! She did great as a beater!" She says and I smile big. It would be fun to play with my sister instead of feeling like I was leaving her out. It would be interesting to see the results tomorrow. I head to bed, sleeping well through the night./span/p 


	9. BAYTINS! - Jacksepticeye 2017

It was finally break time and I ran up the stairs to the seventh floor. I got a lot of dirty looks or glares. I just rolled my eyes. Just because I'm in Slytherin... I finally made it to the top, out of breath. How do people do this crap? I guess if I do this at least once every day, it might help me with Quidditch training? Anyways, I saw Fred and George and hurried over to them. I could still feel the dirty looks and glares coming my way. "Hey guys!" I greeted them grinning.

"Hey, Pyper, so what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" George asked curiously.

"Not here, I'll show you." I said still grinning. They're so going to flip when they see the Room of Requirements. I found the spot and started pacing, thinking of a place where no one can disturb us.

"What's with the troll?" Fred snickered.

"You'll see." I said before coming to a stop.

"Where did that door come from!?" The two asked, their mouths hanging open.

"Come inside and I'll explain!" I said before opening the door. The two hurried in and I followed behind them. "This is the Room of Requirements. You have to pace outside the wall three times thinking of the kind of room you need. It's designed to be there when you're in a time of need." I said shrugging.

"How do you know about it?" George asked as he and Fred looked around the room in awe.

"Well, about that..." I said sighing. Should I tell them? I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll keep the fact that Shay and I read about everything that's going to happen here at Hogwarts a secret though. "You guys know about Shay and I living with McGonagall all last year right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Fred asked curiously.

"Well, she found us unconscious in the middle of London. When we came to, we didn't remember how we got there or anything about our past. We still don't know anything about our past. Um, I guess that doesn't really explain how I knew about the Room of Requirements. I read about it in Hogwarts; A History." I'm sure that's a safe lie because I know these two didn't read that book front to back.

"So you don't remember ANYTHING?" Fred and George asked, shocked.

"Yeah. We don't remember our parents or family, nothing. I hate feeling like I'm missing out on a part of my life." I said shaking my head. "I'm hoping that during my time here at Hogwarts that I can find some answers."

"We'll help you." They said looking determined. I smiled.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it."

"So what did you want our opinions on again?" Fred asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh yeah, my roommates are the worst. Every night so far, they've been staying up all night talking and I haven't been able to get proper sleep because of that. So I was thinking of getting revenge on them with a prank." I said shrugging. "I'm pretty sure they hate me anyways, so I won't feel bad if part of it goes wrong and gives one of them permanent boils or something like that."

"What did you have in mind?" George asked curiously.

"I was thinking of filling their beds with beetles and putting some Dungbombs in their trunks so that they can find them in the morning. I would put hair dye in their shampoo and stuff, but I think I'll use that as a last resort." I said smirking.

"That sounds good, but do you know what would make that even better?" Fred asked excitedly.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Transfiguring their food into beetles or something really gross at breakfast!" George said just as excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That would totally top it off. Only, I'm not that good at Transfigurations." I said sighing.

"That's okay, we know someone that is." The two said grinning.

"Aw, you would do that for me?" I asked smiling as innocently at them as I could.

"Only if you try out for Beater on the Slytherin team." George said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I can't promise you that I'll get that exact position. For all I know, Flint is going to be a jerk and say I can't play Beater because I'm a girl or something." I said shaking my head.

"If he does that, we'll just send him a good bat boogey hex." Fred said still grinning.

"Okay, well, I plan on getting them back tonight. So you better talk to that person as soon as possible." I said sighing.

"We'll track them down as soon as we're done with lunch." George said shrugging. I nodded and soon the three of us were headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Later on that night, with the help of Fred and George, I had everything I needed and I hid them in a place where the girls wouldn't notice they were there. After what seemed like hours, the girls finally went to sleep and I got to work. I had to be quick and quiet; kind of like a snake in a way. I put the Dungbombs in their trunks first and then I put the beetles under their blankets. I put a beetle repellent spell on my bed to keep them from coming to my bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I woke the next morning to screaming and the girls were holding their clothes out in disgust. They didn't look at me. Maybe they haven't figured it out that it was me. I mean, they'd be pretty stupid to not figure it out since there aren't any Dungbombs in my trunk or beetles crawling all over my bed. Oh well, I thought as the girls worked on getting rid of the beetles. I just went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got ready for the day. I have flying lessons today and I'm extremely excited about it. I thought as I slipped out of the room seemingly unnoticed. If they did find out it was me, then they'll probably wait to get back at me. That seemed like a Slytherin thing to do.

Oh well, they don't scare me. I thought as I sat down at the Slytherin table next to Theo and Blaise. "Well, look who decided to join us." Blaise said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"I do what I want." I said grinning. "Anyways, you'll be in for a surprise this morning."

"What kind of surprise?" Theo asked looking like he really didn't want to know. I didn't answer and just started eating. My roommates walked in and sat down in their usual spots. It was about five minutes before they started screaming again. "What's going on?" Theo sounded confused. I smirked and looked at the food on my roommates' plates. Blaise and Theo followed my gaze and made a look.

"That's disgusting. Did you do that?" Blaise asked still looking disgusted.

"No, but a friend of Fred and George did. I called in a favor." I said shrugging. Of course, I'll have to try out for Beater in return, but that doesn't really seem so bad compared to the things they could've told me to do.

"So what do you have to do to repay them for that favor?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Try out for Beater." I said sighing. "Honestly though, I don't think I'll be all that good. I haven't even been to flying lessons yet."

"That's today though, right? I'm sure you'll be fine." Theo said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks," I said, before taking a bite of my food. Well at least someone believes in me. I guess if Shay, the twins, Theo, and Blaise all believe in me, then I can believe in myself. The rest of the day just seemed to fly by and the next thing I know, I'm standing on the pitch next to a broomstick that I'm supposed to be calling to me. I held out my left hand, since I'm left-handed, and said, "Up!" The broom immediately went into my hands. I beamed, proud of myself. I'm glad that I can at least do that. Finally, Madam Hooch told us to mount the brooms and to hold onto them very tightly. She blew her whistle and not even two seconds later, I was up in the air for a a few seconds and touched back down; like she said. Only, Neville Longbottom didn't touch down like he was supposed to. Instead, he just kept steadily rising into the air against Madam Hooch's instructions and his broom just took off. He was screaming the whole time and he definitely had no control of the broom. That's odd. Finally he got caught on one of the statues and he ended up falling until he broke his arm. That poor kid. Why couldn't Madam Hooch just use a spell to cushion his fall? It wasn't long before Draco Malfoy opened his mouth and started talking crap about Neville. I just about hit him with a hex that would put boils on his face when Harry spoke up.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry said trying to be intimidating. I say trying because he has a cute baby face. I can't help it. Is that a Remembrall?

"Why don't you try and stop me, Potter?" Malfoy said, sounding super annoying. It wasn't long before the two were in the air and Harry was diving for Neville's Remembrall and he actually caught it! Well, guess who's going to be a Seeker on Gryffindor's Quidditch team? It wasn't long before Minerva showed up, looking kind of furious, but I could tell she wasn't terribly upset. After she 'marched' him up to the castle, Madam Hooch came back and pretty much sent everyone back to the castle. She pulled me aside though.

"Miss Harper, I can clearly see that you have great potential to be a Quidditch player." She said to me with a lot of confidence.

"I was planning on trying out for Beater." I said shrugging. She nodded.

"You come off to me as someone who bottles up their emotions, but use those emotions to power through the day." She said nodding to herself. I shrugged. I guess that was me. "What would you say to putting those emotions into Quidditch. Use them as your power to bat the Bludgers away?"

"I'd say that would be awesome and where do I sign up?" I said grinning.

"I'll have to talk to your Head of House, but I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't disagree with the decision." She said smiling at me. "I'll head to his office at once." I nodded and headed into the castle for late afternoon snack. I got into the kitchens easily, remembering how Fred tickled the pear. I met these two elves, Rosey and Posey, and after telling them what I wanted, they hurried off to make it. I felt kind of bad treating them this way but at the same time, I know that they actually LOVE doing this stuff and they live for this 'job'. After eating, I decided to look for Blaise and Theo to see what they were up to. Only I ran into Snape along the way and he said he wanted to speak to me in his office.

"Miss Harper, I just spoke with Madam Hooch." He started once we were both seated.

"Yes, sir?"

"She was very impressed with your flying skills." He said staring at me. To be honest, it kind of made me uncomfortable.

"I don't know why. All I did was exactly what she told us to do." I said shrugging.

"Do you not want to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?" He asks lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh I do, I'm just being a pessimist. Anyways, are there any positions to be filled?"

"No, but we could use some reserve players if you're willing to try out for that." I smiled and nodded.

"Whatever is fine with me, Professor." He sighs.

"Just don't let your grades slip because you've made the Quidditch team, do you understand?" He said sternly. I nodded.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Practice will held tonight. Madam Hooch has decided she wants to hold a practice match between those who are trying out. It will be Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff." He said sighing. "I don't know what she's thinking. It's usually up to the team captains who will make the team and who won't."

"So this has never happened before?" I asked curiously.

"No, but I expect you to do your best." He said with a small smile. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you again, Professor." I say before leaving his office. I grinned and ran off to find Shay. I had to share the news! I found her talking to Susan and Hannah outside of the Hufflepuff common room. "Hey guys!" I said excitedly.

"Hey, Pyper. You're the complete opposite of yesterday morning." Shay said giggling.

"Well, I had flying lessons today and I'm going to be trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team." I said grinning.

"That's great!" Hannah said smiling.

"I'm excited to see you two at tryouts." Susan said softly, but you could tell from her eyes that she was just as excited as the rest of us. Finally it was time for tryouts and I met my 'teammates' and to be honest, they looked mean. But hopefully they won't be too mean since I am in Slytherin. We started out with groups flying around the pitch. That weeded out all of the weak flyers. Next, we did a few exercises where we threw the Quaffle around and then we took turns hitting Bludgers. Finally, after weeding out all of the players who wouldn't quite make the team, we finally had the practice match. I got to be a Beater and I was glad, because I really enjoyed hitting the crap out of the Bludgers and aiming them at the other team. It was fun and it relieved some of the stress that I felt with my roommates and the fact that a chunk of my memory is missing. There wasn't a real winner obviously, but Slytherin won that match. I'm pretty sure I'm going to make the team even if I am on reserve. At least I'll be a Beater and I can pay off my favor with Fred and George. I thought as I trudged back to the castle, ready to eat food.


	10. AndScene! (Exit stage left)

Surprisingly, I'm not the first one awake on results day. I am woken up by Hannah jumping on me. "Wake up! We need to go look at the results before breakfast!" she yells and I groan. "If you'd stop jumping that'd be great" I sigh. She laughs as she gets up, Susan smiling at me from her bunk. I get up, quickly getting ready for the day. I just throw my hair in a bun, not in the mood to deal with it. We head to the common room, looking over the list. "Guys! I'm the seeker!" I say excitedly and I hear a few mumbles from behind me. I look around and see a few people looking at me slightly irritated. "Another year of failing at quidditch" I hear a fourth year mutter and I frown. "That's reassuring" I huff, leaving for breakfast. I hear the girls following after me and I smile softly at them. "Don't listen to her, she's just mad she didn't make the team" Hannah says and I nod. "I know that. I still wish they would give me a chance" I sigh. Susan hugs me and we keep walking to the dining hall. I see Pyper and I smile, forgetting all about the mean girl in the common room. "Sissy! I made the team!" I say excitedly and she smiles at me. "I knew you could do it" she says, hugging me. I look up at her. "Did you make the team too?" I ask and she nods. "I'm a beater" she says and I giggle. "I'm a seeker. Following shiny things seems to be my specialty" I tease. We eat and I enjoy the time with my sister. "Shay, we have to go to class now" Susan says and I frown. As much as I loved the Gingerpuffs I missed my sister. I go to classes all day, trying to figure out how to spend time with my sister more. I see Draco during my free period and I get an idea. "Oi, Malfoy" I yell, running a bit to catch up to him. He looks me over with a sneer. "What do you want?" he asks and I smile, trying to pretend like I like him. "I was wondering what you were doing?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. "It's none of your business but I'm actually on my way back to my common room" he says and I smile. "Mind if I join you?" I ask and he gives me a dirty look. "Hufflepuffs aren't allowed in the Slytherin commons. What are you daft or something?" he scoffs and I sigh. It was worth a try. I decide to head back to my own commons, trying to think of another plan. 'I could always use my animagus powers' I think, so lost in thought I run right into someone. "I'm so sorry" I say and he smiles at me. "No worries, guess I should pay better attention" he says and I smile. "You're Theodore, right?" I ask and he nods, smiling. "You're Pyper's sister. Shay, right?" he asks and I nod. "It must be hard being in separate houses and grades at the same time. I couldn't imagine not sharing a house with my big brother" I sigh. "You have no idea. I miss her so much. I even tried being nice to Malfoy in hopes he would help sneak me in to surprise her" he makes a face. "Malfoy is the worst. I could always try and help" he suggests and I smile. "Really?" I ask and he nods, smiling at me. He leads me to the dungeons, right in front of the Slytherin commons. "Password?" the portrait sneers and Theodore nods. "Salazar Slytherin" he says and the portrait opens. He has me go in first and follows quick behind me. "That was way too easy" he mumbles warily. I see Pyper sitting on the couch and I decide to go over and surprise her. "What is SHE doing here?!" I hear Malfoy sneer and I gulp. I look at Theodore and he nods. "She's my... new girlfriend" he says, coming over and kissing me on the cheek. I see Pyper look up and a look of anger is immediately on her face. "Sissy?" I mumble and she turns her back on me. "Did I yell in your ear again?" I ask and she crosses her arms. "No, you didn't yell in my ear AGAIN" she says and I flinch. "Did I forget something important?" Pyper turns to face me just to roll her eyes. "We literally forgot everything important, Shayla Marie. It doesn't matter just go away" she sighs and I frown. "Ok. Sister talk. Immediately" I say, pulling her up and practically dragging her from the common room. I find a quiet place where nobody is around and I glare at her. "Do you like Theo?" I ask with a completely serious face. She frowns. "Why would I like him? Just because he's one of the only Slytherin males who talks to me and he is slightly cute does not mean I have a crush on him" she defends herself and I smirk. "Just so you know he only told Malfoy we were dating so I could come in and see you. But you were a major brat in front of him about it so I doubt he does that again. Way to show off your Slytherin side" I say, flipping my hair as I walk away. "Drama queen" she yells after me and I turn around to stick my tongue out at her before seeing Theo a few feet away. "Any chance you just got here?" I mumble and he shakes his head, looking in shock. "Pyper, I think we broke him" I yell before quickly leaving the scene. I run so fast I run smack dab into the one person who my sister could use to get revenge. "Oh. Hi Fred"


	11. Or Something

Thanks a lot, Shay. Thanks. A. Lot. I slowly walked out of the room and saw Theo. He was just standing there and staring, looking shocked. Crap, now what? "Um," I started to say, but then he ran off. I sighed. Great, now he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I thought, starting to feel depressed. I decided to go for a walk around the school grounds until dinner. I can't believe he heard us! That's so embarrassing! I just want to crawl under a rock and never come out. Why did I have to be so stupid and make a scene like that? Right in front of him, too! Oh Merlin, please help me get through this. I found myself sitting by the Black Lake. I ended up burying my face into my knees. I sat there for probably twenty or thirty minutes before Blaise joins me.

"Pyper, what are you doing out here?" He asks me curiously. I sighed. Should I tell him? "Theo has been acting so weird ever since we got back to the common room after 5th hour. He won't tell me what's wrong. Do you know what's going on with him?" Blaise sounded so confused and worried.

"Well, I kind of maybe sort of have a crush on him and he found out in a very inconvenient way." I said hugging my knees.

"How do you mean?" Blaise asked curiously. I'm surprised that he isn't shocked about that. Maybe it was more obvious than I thought. Oh well, the cat's out of the bag now.

"Well, he tried to sneak Shay into the common room earlier so she could come see me, but then Malfoy decided to be a jerk and question it. Theo came up with the brilliant idea of calling Shay his new girlfriend and me being an idiot actually believed it and I got angry with her. So, she dragged me off to the side and basically forced me to admit it and then to my horror, Theo was standing not too far away and heard everything." I said and I could feel my face heating up. "I tried to say something to him after Shay RAN away, but he just took off. So now I'm thinking he just doesn't want to be my friend anymore and that he thinks I'm stupid or something." I definitely feel stupid.

"You're not stupid, Pyper." Blaise said shaking his head. "Theo is the one being stupid."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean, that idiot has a crush on you, too and after hearing that you feel the same way, he just ran away from it." Blaise said rolling his eyes. I felt my eyes grow to the size of a dinner plate.

"He does?" I was definitely shocked.

"Well, yeah, it's pretty obvious." Blaise said shaking his head. I pouted.

"Well you didn't have to be so mean about it." I said frowning.

"I didn't exactly mean for it to come out that way." He said looking apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said smiling.

"Anyways, I'm going to find him before dinner and have a talk with him, okay?"

"You really don't have to. I kind of want to talk to him myself." I said starting to feel determined now. Blaise looked at me surprised.

"You're not going to get mad at him are you?" He asked looking worried.

"No, I'm not mad at him. I just want to talk to him about this, that's all." I said standing up. "Thanks for telling me this stuff, I really appreciate it." He nodded and stood up too.

"The last time I saw him, he was in the library. I'll be in our room if you need anything." I nodded and then the two of us went our separate ways. Theo was where Blaise said he saw him last. He was sitting at one of the tables and looked like he was working on a homework assignment.

"Hey Theo," I said sitting down in one of the chairs. He flinched a little and looked at me. He looked really upset for some reason. "What's wrong?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"For what? Running away?" He nodded. I shook my head. "No, I'm not mad. Blaise told me everything." He nodded again and put his quill down.

"I'm still sorry for doing that. I probably hurt your feelings."

"A little bit," I admitted. "But it's okay now that I know the reason behind it." He blushed.

"Would it be okay if we just stayed as friends for now? I mean, I do like you a lot, but I want to be sure that it isn't just," He said hesitantly.

"A crush?" I finished. He nodded. I was kind of sad that he said that but at the same time, he was being reasonable. I sigh. "I'm okay with that decision, no hard feelings." He smiles, looking relieved.

"I'm glad, because if this isn't just a crush, then I want to do it the right way." He said, causing me to blush. I'm only 12 and I'm already having these sorts of feelings towards a boy. What is wrong with me? I bet Dad wouldn't like it if he found out. I gasped. Where did that thought come from? "Was it something I said?"

"No, no, it wasn't anything you said." I said when he started to look hurt. "I just kind of remembered something? I think it was from my past before Shay and I got to London." I said shaking my head. "Anyways, I agree wholeheartedly with just being friends right now." I smiled. "If this does turn out to be more than a crush, then I'll be okay with waiting." He smiled.

"Good, now what exactly did you 'kind of' remember?" He asked me curiously.

"Um, well, it's kind of embarrassing really." I said blushing. "I was thinking that my Dad wouldn't like it if he found out that I'm having these feelings towards a boy when I'm only 12." He blushed too. "I don't know where exactly that came from, though. I can't remember anything about Shay and I's parents. I don't remember their names or their faces. It's kind of depressing really. I know that Shay and I have parents, otherwise how are we even here if we didn't? I kind of feel like we had another sibling or two? I'm not sure. But that's all I got." I said sighing as my blush starts to fade away.

"I see," He said frowning. "So maybe you're slowly starting to get some of your memories back?" I shrugged.

"It's a possibility." I said sighing.

"Hey, guys!" Shay said from behind us. "What are you talking about?" I turn around and frown at her.

"Oh so the minute everything is fine, you come back." I said rolling my eyes at her. She frowned.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She said sighing. "It's not my fault he decided to follow us."

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Theo said frowning. "I needed to go up to get something from my room. Besides, I didn't mean to listen..."

"I just said I'm not mad at you." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"But you're mad at me?" Shay said putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm annoyed, but it's done and over with." I said sighing. She sighs.

"Anyways, Hannah, Susan, and I overheard the Golden Trio talking about something interesting." Shay said grinning.

"What kind of interesting?" I asked curiously.

"Does a certain vault ring any bells?" I gasped.

"Already!?"

"Yeah, I just thought you ought to know." She said the last part in a fake English accent. I giggled.

"Well, things are about to get more interesting around here." I said grinning.

"What are you two talking about?" Theo asked looking confused.

"I promise everything will be explained by the end of the year." I said feeling kind of bad that I wasn't going to tell him about anything Shay and I read when we were at Minerva's house for that year. He still looks confused but nods.

"Anyways, Hannah, Susan, and I were thinking of checking it out ourselves." Shay said excitedly. "And since you're an honorary Gingerpuff by default, you're invited to come along with us." I grinned.

"Awesome!"

"Now I'm curious, what's going on?" Theo asked pouting a bit. Shay and I shared a look before I nodded to her. From there, she told Theo what she, Hannah, and Susan overheard. So the Golden Trio isn't that far along. I think tonight might be when the 'Midnight Duel' part takes place. Well, tonight was going to be interesting.

"I want to go," Theo muttered, looking jealous.

"Well, I guess it's only fair since we're talking about it in front of you." Shay said shrugging.

"Blaise will be so mad if he finds out." I said snickering.

"Yeah, if we do tell him, he'll want to come." Theo said rolling his eyes.

"For our sake, I hope we don't get caught." I said grimacing. "Professor Snape definitely isn't the kind of person to show mercy towards his students when they volunteer to do stupid stuff."

"Yeah, you've got a point there." Theo said shuddering.

"Great! I'll tell the girls and we can talk about it over dinner tonight!" Shay said before skipping off. I shook my head.

"I swear she's on a sugar high or something today." I mutter, before Theo and I decided to go find Blaise and let him know what's going on.


	12. It's progress I guess

Running into Fred might possibly be the best klutz move I've made in my life. "Hey, Shay! You ok? Hey, that rhymes!" he chuckles. "Yeah, just a klutz sorry" I giggle and he smiles at me. "No worries, love. Stability isn't one of your better qualities anyways" he teases and I blush. "It's ok I will always be here to catch you" he teases, smirking before walking away. I take a minute to catch my breath, trying to convince myself that just happened. "You look weird are you ok?" George asks, snapping me back to reality. "I don't look weird, you jerk!" I yell, stomping off. "Guess that means you're ok" he yells after me and I roll my eyes. "I'm fine" I say back and he follows after me. "Have you seen Fred? We had plans" he says and I nod. "He went that way" I say, pointing in the opposite direction. George smiles, heading in the wrong direction. I roll my eyes. "What. An. Idiot." I say, smirking as I head towards the library. "Who's an idiot?" I hear a voice behind me and I freeze, turning around. "Fred! Hi! I was just talking about Theo. You know he found out my sister liked him today and he ran away! What kind of idiot runs away?" He smirks. "Kind of like how you ran away? I might have heard the whole thing" he says and I sigh. "Did everyone listen to our private sister chat?! Seriously!" I grumble. He chuckles. "You were kind of yelling in the hallway. Not exactly private, love" he teases. I blush. "Stop with the pet names. It makes me forget my argument" I mumble. He smirks again. "Cute" he says before leaving again. "Now I'm gonna be late for class. Whatever will I do?" he teases as he leaves. I giggle, making my way towards the library. I hear a hushed conversation and I decide to listen in. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn, seeing the other Gingerpuffs. I put my finger to my lips and continue listening. "I don't know what was in that bag but it was weird, guys. I've never seen so many secrets in my life" Harry says in a hushed voice to Ron and Hermione and I see Hermione make a face. "Whatever it is I'm sure there's a reason Hagrid and Dumbledore wanted it hidden" she says and Ron looks at her like she's stupid. "You aren't the least bit curious? Whatever was in vault 317 is now in the third corridor and I want to see what it is" Ron says and Harry nods. Hannah hits my arm, giving me a look. "I'm heading to the library to see what you can find out about the third corridor. Why don't you try to see what all you can learn from the Golden Trio" I whisper and both girls nod. I head off, hoping my sister is there. I get there and I am excited to see a group. "Hey, guys!"I say, coming to stand behind them. "What are you talking about?" Pyper turns around and frowns at me."Oh so the minute everything is fine, you come back." she says, rolling her eyes at me. I frown at her. "I'm sorry, okay? It's not my fault he decided to follow us." I say, crossing my arms."It's not like I did it on purpose." Theo said frowning. "I needed to go up to get something from my room. Besides, I didn't mean to listen..." "I just said I'm not mad at you." Pyper said, rolling her eyes at him. "But you're mad at me?" I say, putting my hands on my hips. "No, I'm annoyed, but it's done and over with." she said sighing. I sigh."Anyways, Hannah, Susan, and I overheard the Golden Trio talking about something interesting." I say, grinning. "What kind of interesting?" Pyper asked curiously. "Does a certain vault ring any bells?" I say, smirking. Pyper gasps. "Already!?"she says and I nod. "Yeah, I just thought you ought to know." I say in a fake British accent, making Pyper giggle. I loved having inside jokes with her. "Well, things are about to get more interesting around here." Pyper said grinning and I nod. "What are you two talking about?" Theo asked, looking confused. "I promise everything will be explained by the end of the year." Pyper said and he still looks confused but nods. "Anyways, Hannah, Susan, and I were thinking of checking it out ourselves." I said excitedly. "And since you're an honorary Gingerpuff by default, you're invited to come along with us." I tell Pyper and she grins. "Awesome!" she cheer and Theo looks upset. "Now I'm curious, what's going on?" Theo asked pouting a bit. Pyper and I shared a look before she nodded to me. "Okay, so the Golden Trio were talking about some secret bag Hagrid got when he took Harry to Gringotts. Said it was Hogwarts business but Harry thought it was really weird. Anyways, they found out that it's being kept in the third corridor here at Hogwarts. AKA the one part of the entire building we are forbidden to go. Needless to say, we are going" I say, smirking. "I want to go," Theo muttered, looking jealous. "Well, I guess it's only fair since we're talking about it in front of you." I say, shrugging. "Blaise will be so mad if he finds out." Pyper said snickering. "Yeah, if we do tell him, he'll want to come." Theo said rolling his eyes. "For our sake, I hope we don't get caught." Pyper said grimacing. "Professor Snape definitely isn't the kind of person to show mercy towards his students when they volunteer to do stupid stuff." "Yeah, you've got a point there." Theo said shuddering. "Great! I'll tell the girls and we can talk about it over dinner tonight!" I say, skipping off. I head to the common room, excited to see the girls already there. "We didn't learn anything cuz Hermione is paranoid" Hannah sighs and I nod. "That's ok. We have a plan to make before dinner" I giggle. The girls smile at me. "Challenge accepted"


	13. Operation: Fluffy

So Theo and I ended up telling Blaise about what we discussed in the library. We found him where he said he would be if I needed him: his and Theo's room. "I'm glad you two at least talked about it." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Also, there's something else we need to tell you." I said grinning. This seemed to peak his interest a bit.

"But we have to talk somewhere more privately." Theo said frowning. Hm... we could always use the RoR? Yeah, let's do that!

"I know a place." I said going towards the dorm room door. The two followed me as I led them to the RoR. We got some strange looks as we ascended the stairs. You'd think they'd be used to it by now, since I came up here before. I still hate the stairs though. I wish this place had an escalator. That would make life so much easier. I thought as we finally made it to the entrance of the RoR.

"Um, what are we doing in an empty hallway?" Blaise asked looking skeptical. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not just ANY empty hallway. Now you have to keep this a secret. No one, and I mean, NO ONE can know about this, okay?" I told the two of them.

"Okay, we'll keep it a secret." Theo said after the two of them shared a look. I smiled.

"Good," I said pacing the wall opposite of the troll painting three times, thinking of the type of room we needed. "Oh by the way, only Fred, George, Shay, you guys, and I know about this." I said as we entered the room. The two looked around the room, amazed.

"This room has been here the whole time?" Blaise asked wide eyed.

"Yep, Dumbledore doesn't even know about it." I said grinning.

"How do you know?" Theo asked frowning.

"I doubt even Dumbledore knows all of the secrets of Hogwarts." I said rolling my eyes. "There's obviously a lot that not a lot of people know about. Besides, there's nothing in Hogwarts, A History about this room either. Anyways, this room is the Room of Requirements. You're supposed to pace along the wall, like I did earlier, three times thinking of the kind of room you need." The two nodded.

"So what did you want to tell me about?" Blaise asked curiously. Theo and I grinned.

"Well, we heard from a certain Golden Trio that Hagrid pulled a small bag out of a vault in Gringott's the day Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley. Hagrid told Harry that it was Hogwarts business. Then there was an article in the Prophet about the vault being robbed later on that same day, but nothing was stolen. Shay and I believe that whatever Hagrid took out of there is hidden in the third floor corridor that we're not supposed to go to." I explained.

"Are we going to go look for it?" Blaise asked, looking excited.

"Of course we are! We'll be going with Shay and the other two Gingerpuffs. We're gonna talk about it over dinner." Theo said, looking excited as well.

"Awesome!" Blaise said grinning.

"I know right? I guess that makes you two honorary Gingerpuffs by default too." I said snickering at the looks on their faces. "We should get going before someone notices we're gone." They nodded and we quickly exited the room. We waited for the doors to disappear again before taking off towards the common room. We do have some homework to do. It wasn't long before we were walking to the Great Hall. I was so hungry. I feel like I haven't ate all day. We sat down with Shay, Hannah, and Susan.

"So is everyone filled in on what's going on?" Shay asked me.

"Yep, so how are we going to do this?"

"Well, we'll need someone to keep an eye on the Golden Trio until they leave." Shay said thoughtfully.

"I volunteer as contribute!" I said grinning. Shay giggled as the other four looked confused.

"Okay, now we need a place to meet up." She said shaking her head a bit.

"How about the entrance to the dungeons? You know, since we're all on the same side of the castle and all." Blaise said rolling his eyes. Shay just stuck her tongue out at him. I grinned.

"Are we going to go as soon as I let you guys know when they leave?" I ask curiously.

"Hm, we should probably wait for ten minutes." Shay said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's true." I said thinking of what happens in the book. I mean, at this point in time, they meet Fluffy by accident. They don't know that Fluffy is guarding the Sorcerer's stone yet. Hm... we definitely shouldn't try to go after it though. Maybe we could force Dumbledore to deal with Quirrell. We'll have to be sneaky about it for sure. Anyways... "Okay, so we wait ten minutes before going. Is anyone here musically inclined?" Susan slowly raises her hand. "Do you play an instrument or...?"

"No, but I can sing." She said softly. I smiled. She's so adorable.

"Good, you better warm up your vocals then." I said before taking a bite of my food. I am hungry after all.

"Why?" Hannah asked curiously. Shay frowned.

"Mm, well..." She mumbled. "It's not really important." She said shaking her head. "Pyper's just being weird." I pouted.

"I are not weird." I said defensively but in joking manner. Shay made a face.

"Not to be a grammar Nazi or anything, but,"

"What are grammar?" I interrupted her. She sighed.

"What are grammar, indeed." She said shaking her head.

"You two are weird," Theo said giving us a weird look.

"Your face is weird," Shay and I said at the same time, grinning. He stuck his tongue out at us. After we finished eating, we just talked about whatever until dinner was over. I started following the Golden Trio as soon as we left the Great Hall. It was kind of hard to track them down in the crowd, but I found them. They were heading up to the Gryffindor common room. Ugh, I have to climb the stairs again? I officially hate stairs. I thought as I trudged up the stairs. Luckily, not too many people noticed that I was a Slytherin. Maybe they're finally getting used to me coming up here? Nope, that's not it. I thought as a few people glared at me. I rolled my eyes. I swear they think I'm Draco Malfoy or something. I finally made it to the seventh floor and decided to hide in the hallway where the dancing troll painting was. I'll just wait here. I wish I had a watch though. I thought pouting. Oh duh, I've got magic and we just went over time telling spells in Charms. I must be super tired to forget that. I pulled out my wand and whispered, " _*tempus narrat_ " and numbers appeared like I was looking at a digital clock. I grinned. Professor Flitwick would be proud. It's going on 8:30. That means those three will wait as long as it takes for everyone in their tower to go to sleep. Ugh, I might be here awhile.

I'm surprised though that Professor Flitwick actually liked me. I just assumed he was like everyone else and didn't care much for Slytherins. But he told me the other day that he didn't care what house I was in because I did the things he taught us and I did them well. Professor Sprout is kind of the same way, only I don't do anything she's taught me to do well. I'm just glad she was willing to work with me. I'll probably just drop her class after my fifth year. I don't care what Quirrell thinks about me, since I know he's the bad guy in this year. Actually, the only teacher that I know that is very weary of Slytherin students is Minerva. She's always cautious around the other Slytherins in class. I mean, I don't blame her. Most of the Slytherins can be pretty awful to other students. But not all of us are bad. I think the problem is that their at home lives aren't the greatest. I bet their parents put a lot of pressure on them because they're pure-bloods and most of them are wealthy. That's why I can tolerate Malfoy and Pansy 'freaking' Parkinson because I know their parents must put a lot of pressure on them; especially Malfoy's.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sounds of three voices, arguing. Is it that time already? I could hear Harry, Ron, and Hermione arguing in hushed voices. And then I noticed that Neville was there as well. He was lying against the wall next to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Poor Neville forgetting the password again. Soon the four of them were off. I grinned and went back down to the entrance to the dungeons. Shay, Hannah, Susan, Theo, and Blaise were there waiting for me. "What took you so long?" Shay pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry they decided to wait until everyone went to their rooms." I said rolling my eyes. "Anyways, they're headed off to 'meet' Malfoy."

"Good, we should head to the third floor then." Shay said grinning.

"We'll have to be quiet and keep a look out for Filch and Mrs. Norris." I said frowning.

"Why Mrs. Norris?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Because she'll go to Filch and tell him everything." I said rolling my eyes.

"Normal cats don't talk." Theo said rolling his eyes. "How is Mrs. Norris going to tell Filch?"

"I don't know how they communicate. I just know that he understands her somehow." I said giving an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Jeez," He mumbled. Shay rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now? We don't have that much time before those three get there." Shay said impatiently.

"Yes, please." Susan said looking around nervously. "I just want to get this over with." Aw, poor Susan. She probably doesn't want to do it because she doesn't want to get into trouble. And the only reason why she didn't say anything is because she doesn't want to upset anyone.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Hannah told her sympathetically. She seemed to have been reading my mind.

"No, I want to go." Susan said smiling. "I'm just nervous because Filch scares me."

"Okay, if at some point you don't want to continue, let us know okay?" Shay told her quietly as we began making our way up to the forbidden third floor corridor. "That way, one of us could walk you back to our common room."

"I will." Susan said giving Shay an appreciative look.

"I'll take her back if she doesn't want to continue." Blaise offered. Theo and I both grinned at each other.

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" I asked him. He nodded, after looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun." He said still grinning.

"I know!" I said excitedly as we got to the third floor finally.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important." We said grinning. He sighed.

"I know when you two are plotting something." He said scowling at us.

"Hey, if we really were plotting something, you'd know. We're not plotting anything." Theo said rolling his eyes.

"Guys, be quiet, I think I hear something." Shay said in a hushed tone. I listened closely and heard heavy foot steps.

"Filch," I whispered. I looked around and luckily we were near any empty class room. "In here," I mouthed to the others as the footsteps got closer. Everyone nodded and followed me into the classroom. We hid right next to the door, so he couldn't see us, if he decided to look into the room. Luckily he walked right by us without looking back. I sneaked out a little and waited for him to go down the stairs before signalling that it was okay to move again. Susan and Hannah sighed in relief once we were sure Filch was far away.

"We need to be more careful now. We could run into the Golden Trio at any moment." Shay whispered.

"And Neville," I whispered. "He's with them and you know he's not the quietest person." She nodded, grimacing a bit and we continued on to the corridor that we're not supposed to be in. We found the right door way and entered the room just before the locked door that Fluffy was behind.

"This is scary." Susan whispered as the fires flicked to life the closer we got to the door.

"It is, isn't it?" I mumbled, my eyes fixated on the locked door. I feel really horrible for dragging Susan through this. She probably has a faint heart, too. That's not going to be good when we run into Fluffy. I thought feeling guilty. I hope she says that she doesn't want to continue. Please say that, Susan. I don't want you to go through this.

"Do you want to go back?" Shay asked her. "We won't judge you if you do. I'm scared too." Susan smiled.

"I think I'll be okay." Susan said with a little confidence. Shay nodded. I could see the guilt in her eyes too. So she's thinking what I'm thinking. We finally reached the door and I held out my wand.

" _Alohomora_ ," I whispered and the door slowly swung open. Luckily, Fluffy was sleeping. There was a harp playing. Has Quirrell already gotten in here? I sure hope not, because that would mean he got what he needed to do that a lot quicker than the book said.

"What is that thing?" Blaise asked wide-eyed.

"A Cerberus, I believe." A voice that I didn't want to hear said. I turned around and it was Snape. Oh Merlin we are in SO much trouble. "It's a pet of that fool, Hagrid's. Also, I believe you six aren't allowed to be here. 10 points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Come along to my office, so we can talk about detentions." Snape said coolly. Aw, I wanted to see Fluffy some more. Despite Fluffy's aggression and teeth that can kill me, I can see why Hagrid thinks he's so cute. So the six of us slowly followed Snape as he led us back down to the dungeons. We all ended up with three days worth of detention with him. I swear Susan was going to cry at one point in time. Poor Susan. "Now then, I will escort you three to your common room." Snape said looking at Shay, Hannah, and Susan. "And I want you three to go to bed." Snape gave Theo, Blaise, and I a sharp look and we were off to our rooms.

"Poor Susan," I mumbled. "I thought she was going to cry."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time Snape has made a first year girl cry." Theo mumbled.

"Hermione?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," Blaise said shaking his head. Poor Hermione. It's a good thing that I know what his end goal is or I would so give him a few bat boogie hexes.

"Good night guys." I said sighing. "I'm sorry we all got into trouble." Theo and Blaise smiled.

"Don't be sorry. We're not mad. I mean, ten points isn't really that bad considering how many he usually takes from Gryffindor House." Blaise said grinning.

"Yeah, it's not so bad." Theo said winking at me. I had to work really hard not to blush.

"Thanks, good night you two." I said smiling at them.

"Good night, Pyper," The two said before we all went our separate ways. I just hope everything turns out okay for the Golden Trio and Neville.


	14. George is a Trollface!

I couldn't believe we got in trouble! "How on Earth did Snape even know we were going?! It's not like we were loud or anything" I sigh. "He probably stalks all the Slytherin students like the stupid snake he is" Hannah spits. Susan still looks like she's going to cry so I hold her hand. "Don't worry, Susan. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise. Plus it's only 3 days. This time next week it'll all be behind us." I say and she smiles softly. "Thanks, Shayla" she says softly. We head to bed and get up early the next day, eager to talk with the other 3 and see if anyone knew anything more about last night. We get to the great hall and see 3 very down faces. "Please tell me you three learned something more last night" Pyper says and I sigh "I was hoping you had" I mumble. Pyper rolls her eyes. "Great... we get detention and learned absolutely nothing in the process" she sighs. I make a face and start eating. "We should do our own research tonight after detention. Maybe with our sister powers we can learn something" I say and she nods. "Are sister powers even real?" Hannah asks and I roll my eyes. "Of course they're real! I always find the best solutions to my problems by talking to my sister" I say and Pyper smiles. "Same here. I think it's because we have opposite personalities, we can look at things from opposite perspectives" Pyper says. I sigh. "Yeah, whatever she said. Lots of big words I got lost" I admit before finishing my food and jumping up. "Our first period starts in 10 minutes, we have to go" I say and Hannah and Susan follow me. We get to herbology and I smile. I loved herbology, or really anything to do with plants or animals. Professor Sprout was talking about Devil's Snare and I was taking notes. "You can't honestly be interested in this" Hannah mutters and I give her a look. "I honestly love this so yes I am interested" I mumble back. She rolls her eyes at me. "Then let me borrow your notes when this is over" She says grinning at me. I roll my eyes. "No! If you fail, then that's your own fault!" She stuck her tongue out at me. Oh god, did I just pull a Hermione? "Did you just pull a Hermione Granger?" Susan's quiet voice asked. I looked at her shocked. "Did you just really say that? That's such a Harry Potter thing to say!" Susan just looks confused. "What do you mean by that?" She asks. "Don't worry about it," I say panicking slightly. Oops, it just slipped out. Hannah looks at me a bit suspiciously. "What? Pyper has talked to him a bit and told me about him." I say trying to cover up my slip up. She frowns but nods. "Whatever" She mutters as Professor Sprout moved on to telling us about how to get out of Devil's Snare. By the the time lunch time came around, Hannah, Susan, and I were planning on going on another adventure soon. Of course I'm not going to tell Pyper. If she knew that we were going to visit the Forbidden Forest, even she would've been against it. I mean, I know there's a lot dangerous things in there, but it's still so exciting. What does she expect from an eleven year old? She's only a year older than me, but her soul is like thirty. "I don't think this is a good idea." Susan mutters, looking uncertain. "It'll be fine. You don't have to go if you don't want to" Hannah says rolling her eyes a bit. Susan blushes. "N-No, I want to go too. I just don't want us to get hurt" She says looking down at her shoes. "Aw, you're so cute!" I squeal, hugging her. "Trust me, we'll be okay. We just have to stay on the path right?" I say trying to comfort her. "Okay," Susan says smiling. "Good, then when should we go?" Hannah asks excitedly. "Let's just wait until we're done with Snape's detentions. I don't want to be in detention for a whole month." I say frowning. "We're gonna get more detention!?" Susan asks wide-eyed. "Well behaved never made history" I say bobbing my head back and forth. "What about more detention?" Pyper cuts in as she walks up behind us. "Nothing, sister dearest!" I say chirpily. "Who are you and what have you done with my snot-nosed sister?" She says. I roll my eyes at her. "I'm right here." I say scowling at her. "Oh, there you are. I was worried you got attacked by aliens or something," She says looking relieved. "Or deatheaters," Susan mutters. Hannah, Pyper, and I just stare at her. "Wow, I'm just learning a lot of new things about you today, Susan." I say surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with Susan!?" Pyper shouts wide-eyed. Hannah rolls her eyes. "You can't use that line on everyone Pyper." She says sighing. "Well, why not? It's fun. You don't own me, you can't tell me what to do!" She says, storming off. "Everyone meet my sister," I say sarcastically and rolling my eyes. "And the truth comes out!" Fred says walking up with George. That's the point where I just freeze. "Hello Fred and George," Hannah greets them. I don't say anything like an idiot, because I'm socially awkward. "What? Does a cat have your tongue?" George teases. This breaks me out of my spell. I glare at him. "No, but a troll has your face!" He makes a face. "What are you, five?" George asks. Fred just cracks up laughing. "You do realize we have the same face" George points out. Fred freezes, but not for long. "Yes, but I'm the more handsome one" He said grinning. You can say that again. I think, almost blushing. "Shay agrees with you Fred," Susan says and I just die on the inside. My face was so red, I looked like a tomato I'm sure. "What?" George, Hannah, Fred, and Pyper say all at once. "Pyper, shut up. You're not involved with this" I say glaring at her. Fred smirks at me. "Is that true, Shay? Do you really think I'm the most handsome?" He asks. "Well, when you're competing with a troll face, of course you're more handsome" I say before running off to the library.


	15. Embarrassing Blaise is Fun :)

Did she just seriously run away? I smacked my forehead. "Did I miss something?" Susan asked, looking confused. Hannah smacked her forehead too.

"Susan, I think we need to talk." Hannah muttered, sighing. Susan nodded, still looking confused. George just snickered.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Fred said, looking equally confused.

"Don't worry about it, Fred." George said grinning.

"What's going on?" Theo asked as he and Blaise walked up to us. "Why did Shay just run off?"

"We just learned some new things about Susan today and Shay is just being awkward." I said shaking my head.

"I feel like something really interesting just happened and we missed it." Blaise said pouting. I grinned.

"It's not my fault you guys are slow." I said, shrugging. Theo pouted too. It looked really cute. "I'll fill you in later." They nodded.

"Come on Susan, let's go have our talk." Hannah said grabbing Susan's hand and dragging her off to the Hufflepuff table. The twins went to the Gryffindor table. Shay eventually came back and went to find Susan and Hannah.

"So, what happened?" Theo asked as we sat down to eat.

"Oh, well, George teased Shay and Shay called him a troll face. Then Fred laughed and George pointed out that they both have the same face. And Fred said he was the more handsome twin and Susan said that Shay agreed. And Shay basically ran away." I said rolling my eyes. Theo and Blaise laughed.

"I can actually see her doing that." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Well, it actually happened, so..." I said rolling my eyes at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I think it's funny that she called George a troll face." Theo said snickering.

"I'm pretty sure that's what she's going to call him from now on, too." I said snickering too.

"So what do you have after lunch?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I have History of Magic." I said groaning. "That class has to be the most boring class on the entire face of the planet. I know it's important to learn about our history, but why does it have to be boring?" I was pouting now.

"Because they want us to suffer," Theo said grinning.

"It's plausible." Blaise said grinning. I sighed.

"But I don't like suffering." I was pouting again.

"No one in their right mind would like suffering." Theo said shaking his head.

"I wish you guys had the same classes as me." I said still pouting.

"What? So we can suffer too?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, you have to suffer with me. It's not fair!" I said lightly banging on the table with my fists.

"I think it's time for someone to eat her food." Theo said teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at the two and started eating. Unfortunately for me, lunch ended too soon and I had to go to History of Magic. Ugh, no one in my year seems to really likes me either. That's so depressing. I haven't even done anything to them yet. Well, aside from pranking my roommates, but they don't even know it was me that pranked them! Or if they do, they haven't said or done anything about it. Oh well, I thought as I walked into Binns' class. Ugh, I am so not looking forward to this class. I thought sitting down in my seat and pulling out my stuff. After class, I was so ready to get out of there. I thought this class would never end. I ran into Theo and Blaise on the way to the common room. I have free period now.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them smiling.

"How was History of Magic?" Blaise asked smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"The same as always. How was Potions?" I asked curiously. Theo shrugged.

"It went fine. Snape didn't call us out or anything." Theo said grinning.

"I knew he was a lot nicer than he let on." I said grinning too.

"Yeah, to us Slytherins. Have you not seen him call kids from the other Houses out because he gave them a detention?" Blaise asked me wide-eyed.

"No, but I think the only reason he acts like that because everyone expects that of him." I said shrugging. "Are you guys on break?"

"Yep!" Theo said as we finally made it to the top of the stairs to the entrance to the dungeons.

"Me too!" I said smiling. On the last few steps, I happened to lose my footing and luckily for me, Theo was there to catch me. Only, it was kind of embarrassing because I knocked the both of us to the floor and I kind of face planted into his chest. Yeah, I wanted to go crawl under a rock and never come out. So there Theo and I were, faces bright red, and Blaise just stands there and laughs at us. Theo and I finally got our crap together and decided to get a little revenge on Blaise by pulling his pants down. Hey, it's not my fault he didn't wear a belt. Theo and I immediately took off because Blaise got really red in the face and then decided to chase after us. Theo and I laughed as we finally made it into the common room. Blaise showed up about ten seconds later. Theo and I were literally on the floor laughing our arses off.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for laughing at you two." Blaise grumbled, crossing his arms. Theo and I took deep breaths and calmed ourselves down.

"We forgive you," We said grinning.

"Are you okay, Pyper?" Theo asked in concern as we stood up. "You didn't hurt your ankle or anything?" It was so cute!

"Yes, I'm okay thanks to you." I said smiling at him.

"It's no problem." He said blushing and looking away. Aw, I didn't realize he could be so bashful. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Would you two just go on a date already? This is so hard to watch." Blaise said shaking his head. I pinched his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being rude," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Seriously?" He asked scowling at me. I just grinned.

"Yep! Now I'm going to go work on some homework. You're free to join me if you want." I said shrugging.

"Okay," Theo said grinning.

"Not me, I've got to go return this book to the library or Madam Pince will have my head." Blaise said scowling.

"She wouldn't be so hard on you if you returned the books on time." I said snickering.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaise said waving a hand at us before getting his bag and leaving the common room.

"It's so much fun teasing him." I said as Theo and I found a place to work on homework.

"I know, right?" Theo said pulling out his books.

"I wish he wouldn't make comments like that though." I said sighing.

"Yeah, there's a reason why we're waiting." Theo said blushing. I smiled.

"It's not stupid," I said figuring he was probably thinking that.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" He asked shocked. I shrugged.

"You're a boy. I was always told that boys always thought stuff like that when it came to the ones they really like." I said as I wrote something down on my parchment paper.

"Who told you that?" Theo asked curiously.

"My mom..." I said frowning. He looked at me shocked.

"You're starting to remember some more things!" He said smiling.

"Yeah, but I wish I could remember more than just little things like that." I said sighing.

"You'll get your memories back, I know it." Theo encouraged. I smiled.

"Thanks, Theo."

"It's my job as your friend to encourage you." He said shrugging. I giggled a little before continuing my work. Later on, I met up with Shay in the library a few hours before dinner. We have detention with Snape after dinner.

"So what are we going to do?" Shay asked curiously. We're sitting in an area where students don't normally come to. We've got a few empty sheets of parchment paper sitting out in front of us with some quills and ink wells.

"We'll just have to create our own research." I said grinning. "Besides, if we try to write differently than how we normally do, then they won't be able to tell that we did it." Shay nodded, looking a little uncertain. "We can practice a little and then get right to business."

"Okay, let's get this done." Shay said grinning.


	16. Operation: Lovebird

SUSAN'S POV

Hannah drags me away and I sigh. Blaise was kind of cute. I was actually going to try and talk but nooo instead I'm being dragged into another case of Hannah and Shay's adventures in Dramaland. "Shay has a crush on Fred" Hannah says and I pretend to be shocked. "When did that happen?" I ask and Hannah shrugs. "I kind of only figured out when our favorite ginger turned redder than her hair" Hannah says and I internally roll my eyes. She's been in love with him since the first week of school. Catch up, Hannah. All of a sudden Pyper comes running over. "Meet me by the staircase at 6. Make sure Shay isn't with you" she says and I nod, smiling. Great, new adventures, new detentions. Who knew school would be this much trouble? Hannah smiles. "I predict some mischief" she says and I laugh. At least I had Hannah to keep me sane. We head to find Shay, sure she's hiding to wish away her own stupidity. She has a classic case of the schoolyard crush. Symptoms include blushing, stuttering, and occasionally... death. Or at least a death wish. We find her and manage to persuade her to go to classes. We leave her to eat while we go to meet up with Pyper.

BLAISE'S POV

Why did I agree to this? I feel like Pyper's planning something and I'm not sure if I want to be involved with it or not. I feel like I'm making a mistake by agreeing to this, but what other choice did I have. I can't handle those two when they get excited about an idea. I'm pretty sure I'm just being dragged along for the ride. I followed Pyper and Theo to the foot of the staircase where Susan and Hannah were standing there, waiting. Seeing Susan for some reason, made this all a little bit better. "So what did you want to talk about?" Hannah questioned. "Not yet," Pyper said grinning. "Follow me," She says leading us up the stairs. She's taking us to the RoR, isn't she? "Ugh, I hate these stairs," I grumbled as we ascended up the stairs. "You and me both," Pyper said sighing. "Then why do we have to go there?" I asked, frowning. "Because I know we won't be interrupted." She says rolling her eyes. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people around at this time, so we got to the top fairly quickly. Hannah and Susan looked completely out of breath when we got there. "I never knew how much I hated stairs until now," Hannah grumbled. "Seconded," Susan said after catching her breath. "This better be good," Hannah said glaring at Pyper. "Oh, it is!" She said smirking. I watched as Pyper paced the wall. Hannah and Susan just looked at her like she lost her mind. After the door showed up and everyone got inside, Pyper finally told us what she was planning. "Okay, so we obviously know that Fred and Shay are crushing hardcore on each other." She started. "Yeah, and?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well obviously it's annoying to all of us how oblivious they are. So does anybody have any ideas on how to get them together?" She asks. Susan looks cute when she's thinking. Wait, did I just seriously think that? "We could just say we want to have a study session in the library and then no body show up" Theo offered. "That's brilliant!" Pyper says grinning. Theo blushes. Ugh, gag me already! Hannah rolls her eyes. "That won't work. The moment Shay sees that no one is there, she's going to run for the hills." She says shaking her head. Pyper frowned. "That's true," She says sighing too. "Well, until we figure it out, let's just wait it out for now. Until then, if we ever need to talk to one another without Shay being around, our code word is RoR." She said grinning. "Ooh and we can name the operation, Operation: Lovebird!" Hannah says enthusiastically. "Okay, well, since we've got that all figured out, can we go eat now?" I ask scowling slightly. "Is someone a little hangry?" Theo teases. I just flip him off. "Ooh, I'm so scared." Theo says rolling his eyes. "It's a finger everybody!" He announces. "Okay, Theo, we get it." Pyper says shaking her head. Finally we go back to the Great Hall for dinner. We have detention with Snape after this.

SHAY'S POV

Worst. Dinner. Ever. It's apparently not bad enough that my friends disappeared and I was stuck eating dinner with Trollface (and Prince Charming but I kind of enjoyed that at first) but then bitchface Johnson had to go and ask him out RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! It took everything in me to fake a smile and walk away when I heard him say yes. Luckily my friends FINALLY showed up so I could complain to them. Susan looked anxious when I told her and it was kind of confusing but I was focused on my own dilemma I didn't have time to focus on hers. We finish eating and I lead us to Snape's classroom. We walk in and he has 4 tables set up with dirty cauldrons and gross stuffs to clean. "Good evening" he says and I smile slightly. "Good evening" I say back and he tries not to smile. "Since you can't seem to grasp the basic premise of my classroom I'm hoping maybe your sister can help you at least not kill someone in my class" he says and I nod, heading to the one clean table in the room. "Lucky" Hannah mumbles and I make a face at her. Pyper starts teaching me the basics that everyone else has already learned, only this time it actually makes sense to me. "Best detention ever" I mumble and Pyper rolls her eyes. "I'm just hoping you don't fail this class or McGonagall may kill us all" she sighs. I nod, focusing hard on my work. Detention ends and I yawn, heading to bed.


	17. Operation: Sabotage

So Blaise, Theo, and I are heading back to the common room after our detention with Snape. "I can't believe you got out of cleaning." Blaise grumbled, folding his arms. I just grinned.

"You have Shay to thank for that." I said shrugging.

"Oh, Susan told me RoR earlier," Theo said thoughtfully.

"What could she have found out within two hours!?" I asked in total disbelief.

"I have no idea." He said shaking his head. Blaise was walking ahead a bit and stopped, causing Theo and I to stop.

"Um, can I talk to you Blaise?" I heard Fred ask. I stopped Theo and held my finger up to my mouth, signalling him to be quiet. He nodded.

"Sure...?" Blaise answered. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Angelina just asked me out on a date, but I don't feel comfortable going by myself. So would tag along with us?" Fred begged. I could tell Blaise was shocked. I'm sure that was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

"You want me to tag along on your date?" Blaise asked wide-eyed.

"This is the first date I've ever gone on, so please?"

"Can I think about it?" Blaise asked, sounding uncomfortable.

"Yeah, since I just asked all of a sudden." Fred said, sounding sheepish.

"I'll let you know as soon as possible," Blaise said.

"Thanks, mate." Fred said before we heard him walking away.

"What. ?" I asked wide-eyed, when I was sure Fred wasn't anywhere near us. Blaise shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea." Blaise said sighing.

"You have to do it." Theo said suddenly.

"W-What!?" Blaise asked wide-eyed. "Why?"

"Because we need to make sure that this date doesn't go well." I said frowning.

"But I don't want to have to go by myself." He mumbles, shaking his head. "That'd be way too awkward."

"Then go with Susan." Theo suggested, shrugging.

"Eh?" Blaise said blushing lightly. I grinned.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! You don't have to worry, because Theo and I will go too!" I said reassuringly.

"We are?" Theo asked surprised.

"Yes, we have to make absolutely sure that this goes badly." I said rolling my eyes. So it'll be like a triple date! I'm actually excited for it. It's too bad I won't be able to tell Shay about it. Oh well, I can always tell her about it later.

"Do you think this is what Susan was talking about?" Theo asked curiously.

"Probably," I said shrugging.

"H-Hang on! I'm not okay with this plan!" Blaise said frowning at us. He was still blushing too.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "You get to hang out with Susan. That's not a problem is it?"

"Well, no, but," Blaise said looking unsure.

"But nothing." Theo said rolling his eyes. "It's obvious that you do have some feelings for her, right?"

"N-No..." Blaise said adverting his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Blaise, it's no use lying to us." I told him shaking my head. Blaise sighed.

"Fine, yes, I have a crush on her." He muttered looking down. I smiled.

"Then this is your chance to get to know her better!" I said optimistically.

"Yeah and if you're having a lot of fun with her, then leave the sabotaging to us." Theo said grinning. Blaise sighed.

"Okay," He said still blushing.

"We can talk to them tomorrow morning at breakfast then." I said before yawning.

"Let's get to bed." Theo said yawning too.

"Yeah," Blaise said as we finally entered the common room. I hugged the both of them good night before going to my room. I wonder if the girls are asleep yet. I walk in and surprisingly they're all asleep. Wow, I'm impressed. I thought as I quickly changed into pajamas and got to bed. I hope that continues. It doesn't take me long to get to sleep. When I wake up in the morning, I'm covered head to toe in maple syrup. I sat up and saw that the girls weren't here. I sighed.

"Scourgify," I muttered, pointing my wand at me. The maple syrup seemed to vanish, but my clothes still smelt like it. Ugh, I hate maple syrup. I used the same spell on my bed and then I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I checked my shampoo and conditioner to make sure that wasn't tampered with as well. Thank Merlin it wasn't. After my shower, I gathered up my blankets and put them next to the bed. Hopefully, the House Elves who clean our dorm won't be too upset about the blankets. I finally got all my stuff ready and headed down into the common room.

"What took you so long?" Theo asked looking concerned.

"I'm pretty sure my roommates just got me back for pranking them." I said shaking my head.

"What happened?" Blaise asked curiously.

"They put maple syrup all over me and the bed." I said sighing. "It took me forever to get out of my hair though." I scowled a bit.

"Uh-oh, we need to get food in her, stat." Blaise said wide-eyed. Theo nodded and the two grabbed my wrists and pretty much dragged me to the Great Hall. When we got to the Great Hall, Blaise slipped Susan a small piece of parchment paper. She seemed surprised, but took it anyways. We decided to join the Gingerpuffs for breakfast this morning. I immediately started to load my plate.

"You look like you've had a rough morning," Shay commented, looking a little concerned.

"Oh, it seems like my roommates figured out that I pranked them, so they got me back with maple syrup." I grumbled before putting a spoonful of scrambled eggs into my mouth.

"Did it get in your hair?" Hannah asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, it was a pain to get out." I said after swallowing. "But I'm fine, I'm just a little irritated."

"What class do you have to start off this morning?" Shay asked me curiously.

"Double Potions." I said sighing. "I like potions, don't get me wrong. But I don't want to do it first thing in the morning."

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts," Susan said smiling. Shay wrinkled her nose.

"I hate being in that class. It always smells like garlic and it's disgusting." She complains.

"I know," Hannah said wrinkling her nose too.

"We have Transfigurations," Theo said sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"She's harder on Blaise and I for some reason. It's not like we don't do the work or not pay attention in class." Theo said frowning.

"Hm, maybe it's because she knows you two do well in class. She has hope for you and wants you to succeed." Shay said shrugging.

"Yeah, I know when she was teaching me first year stuff last year, it felt like that to me too. When I asked her about it, she told me that she knew I could do it with proper motivation and encouragement." I said agreeing with Shay.

"Oh, when you say it like that, it doesn't sound so bad." Blaise said shrugging.

The rest of the week just seemed to fly by and soon it was the day of Fred and Angelina's date. Blaise had already asked Susan about going on the date with Fred and Angelina. At first, she wasn't so sure about it, but then she decided to do it. Blaise was really happy about it later after we went back to the Great Hall for dinner. The plan is Blaise and Susan leaves with Fred and Angelina while Theo and I follow them from a distance. It was going to be so much fun; especially since I get to go on a date with Theo. I'm pretty sure Theo was just as excited about it as I was. We followed Fred, Angelina, Blaise, and Susan and it looked like we were headed to Hogsmeade. We got to Hogsmeade and Angelina led Fred and the other two to the Three Broomsticks. So Theo and I followed them. Luckily, the Three Broomsticks was still really busy, so we weren't noticed. Madam Rosemerta didn't question us being out so late. I love her. I thought grinning as she gave Theo and I some Butterbeer and some steak and potatoes. Ooh steak and potatoes!

"This is fun," Theo said grinning after we finished our food.

"I know right?" I said grinning too. "Now let's get to business." He nodded and I pulled out my wand. I pointed it at Angelina's food and made it fall in her lap. I saw her get embarrassed and run off to the bathroom. I smirked. This is so going to be fun. After the Three Broomsticks, they went to that tea shop that Cho took Harry to in the books. Ugh, it's too girly and pink for my liking. Anyways, I spilled her tea in her lap and she was back in the bathroom again. Fred looked a bit put out with her leaving like that. Susan and Blaise kind of went off doing their own thing, which I was cool with. I did tell him to leave the sabotaging to me and Theo. After she came out of the bathroom, the two of them started talking some more. I frowned. What should I do next?

It wasn't long before Fred and Angelina left the shop and they started walking again. We followed them all the way to the Shrieking Shack. I decided to make Angelina fall, but I had to make sure that there was no way that Fred could catch her or she could land on him. That was a no no. She ended up scraping her up her knees and hands. That's when they called it quits and went back to the castle. Theo and I found Blaise and Susan and told them about what happened as we headed back to the castle. "Luckily, we exceeded in keeping them from making any contact with each other," I said feeling proud of us.

"How'd it go with you two?" Theo asked looking at Blaise and Susan. They just blushed and didn't say anything. So it was mission success for them. Too bad it wasn't much of a date for me and Theo. Oh well, we can always do this again properly if we still feel the same towards each other next year. We finally made it back to the castle and luckily made it back to our common room without being caught by Filch. Oh, I'm so tired. I thought yawning.

"Good night, you guys." I said before heading up to my room.

"Good night, and good luck with your roommates." Blaise said grinning. I shrugged, too tired to respond. When I walked into the room, I was relieved to find my bedding replaced and maple syrup free. I didn't even bother putting on my pajamas and just went to bed. I was that tired. Operation: Sabotage was a success.


	18. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

This had to be the most boring Friday night ever! Susan had disappeared but Hannah told me not to worry which of course made me worry more! Even worse, I couldn't find my sister! It's bad enough Fred ditched me for Angelina, now half of my family ditched me too! I decide this could be good though. After all, I couldn't very well date prince charming if troll face hated me. "I'm going to find troll face" I tell Hannah and she looks at me like I've grown a second head. "Are you coming or not?" I ask and she jumps up, following me. It's really hard to find someone who you never voluntarily hang out with. We finally find him hiding in the library. "Hi George" I say brightly, smiling at him. He narrows his eyes at me. "Did that little brat send you?" he asks and I look at him confused. "What little brat? I thought I was the only little brat in your life" I tease and he rolls his eyes. "Trust me, I wish you were the only brat I had to deal with. You're actually easier to handle" he sighs. I sit down across from him. "What's up, buttercup?" I ask and he makes a face. "Cho Chang has been trying to hit on me all day. It's very irritating and I couldn't even eat my dinner without her and her gaggle of gits surrounding my table" I nod understandingly. "For future reference, you and Fred are more than welcome to sit at the gingerpuff table. I can scare the brats away" I say, batting my eyes at him. He rolls his eyes. "No offense, but you're about as scary as a newborn kitten" he says and I internally roll my eyes. "You'd be surprised. Just give me a chance" I say, smiling as I stand up. I head out and Hannah follows me. "Well, that was fun. Next time though, you could try actually including me" she snarks and I roll my eyes. "All you had to do was sit down next to us and you would've been included my little antisocial butterfly" she frowns. "Don't be a smart ass" she gripes and I smirk. "You love my ass, don't lie" I tease. Hannah rolls her eyes. "Whatever, dork" she mumbles as we head back to the dorms. When we get back to the dorms Susan is laying in bed. "Susan!" I yell, tackling her in a hug. "Where were you?! I was worried!" I say and she smiles sheepishly at me. "Blaise asked me out. It was last minute so I didn't have time to tell you" she says softly and I squeal excitedly. "Eardrums" Hannah gripes and I stick my tongue out at her. "Our innocent little baby just went on her first date and you're griping because your loudmouth best friend was loud. How rude" I say, embracing my inner Stephanie Tanner. Who the hell is Stephanie Tanner?! Stupid memories... Susan tells us all about her date and surprisingly Blaise is a proper romantic. It was sweet to see her so happy. Susan smiles. "I did see Fred and Angelina. They didn't exactly look happy. I wouldn't be surprised if he never goes out with her again" she says and I smile. "One day my prince will come. The idiots in tin foil always take the longest" I mumble. We decide to go to sleep. We wake up the next morning and for once I'm the last one awake. I decide not to mess with my hair today since nobody important will see me anyways until at least lunch and I can fix it by then. I throw it in the worlds messiest bun and we head down to breakfast. I'm halfway through eating my pancakes when I see a shadow over my head. "Mind if we sit?" Fred asks softly and I internally groan. Why does he have to choose today?! My hair looks like a birds nest, there's syrup on my shirt and I think I may have bacon in my teeth... ughhhhhh. "I take that groan as a no" Fred mumbles and I panic. "NO! I mean yes! I mean, you can sit with us. Please sit with us" I say and George scoffs. "Smooth, Harper. Smooth" he teases and I make a face. "Shut up before I tell Cho Chang where your secret hiding place is" I tease and he pales. "Sorry. Shutting up" he says, sitting down far enough down that Fred is stuck next to me. Fuck. My. Life. "Sooo... how are you?" Fred asks, smiling softly at me and I swear my stomach is on fire. Like seriously, who did this to me? Fred giggles and I sigh. Apparently I'm thinking out loud again. I get up and go to the bathroom, if only to find a moment of clarity to clean up. "My sister everybody" I hear Pyper say and I throw a middle finger over my shoulder as I walk out. I hear footsteps behind me and I sigh. "Fred hates me now doesn't he?" I mumble and I hear the footsteps stop. "No. Why would I hate you? That was actually kind of adorable. You're very cute when you're a hot mess" he teases. And... I faint. When I wake up I'm in the nurses wing and Pyper is sitting next to me. "Please tell me this morning didn't happen. Or at least if it did that Fred actually called me adorable and cute" I mumble and I hear a laugh. SERIOUSLY?! Is this guy ever gonna leave again? Do I ever want him to leave again? "Fred, do you mind if I ask why you were the one following me earlier? I'm used to Hannah or Susan checking up on me when I make a dramatic exit" He smiles at me. "I was worried you might have been upset we sat with you. I wanted to make sure everything was ok. Now I realize what the problem is. You like George" he says and I panic. "ummmmm not exactly" I say fast and he looks confused. "My sister needs her sleep. Goodbye" Pyper says, basically pushing him out of the room. Once he is safely gone she turns to glare at me. "You are NOT making important romantic decisions with a concussion! You are on bedrest the rest of the day. If you still want to tell Fred in a week we will discuss it. Not before" Pyper says and I frown. "Tell Snapeypoo I said hi" I mumble before going back to sleep.


	19. Halloween Surprise

October is here and I'm worried. In exactly one week, Quirrell is going to let a troll loose in the school. I know that no body is going to really get hurt, but at the same time, I feel a bit uneasy. I feel like with Shay and I here something is bound to happen. "What's wrong?" Theo asked at breakfast that day. We all decided to sit at the Slytherin table today. I shook my head.

"I just have a bad feeling about Halloween, but I'm sure it's nothing." I said shrugging. He frowned, but nodded.

"So Fred asked me about Shay's crush yesterday." Blaise said frowning.

"Yeah, he asked me too." Theo said shaking his head.

"That poor, unfortunate soul." I said grinning. "I'm surprised he hasn't asked me yet."

"That's probably because he knows you won't tell him." Blaise said snickering.

"I can't disagree with that." I said smirking.

"So how are things with you and Susan?" Theo asked Blaise. Blaise blushed.

"W-Why do you want to know?" He stuttered.

"Because you never tell us anything." I said rolling my eyes at him. "How are we supposed to know if things are going well between you two if you never tell us anything?"

"Just because my love life is going well, it doesn't mean I have to tell you everything." Blaise said rolling his eyes. I sighed.

"Yeah, but you didn't even tell us how your date with Susan went!" Theo said pouting. And he looks adorable while doing it.

"Which one?" Blaise asked confused. I gasped.

"You two went on more than one date and you didn't say ANYTHING about it!?" I asked wide-eyed. "Why do you hurt me so? I thought we were friends." I said dramatically.

"Okay, okay, fine. Susan and I have gone on a few dates the last couple of weeks. But they were just to help us get to know each other." Blaise said sighing.

"So how'd it go on your first date?" Theo asked, no longer pouting. Aw...

"Well, after we had food in the Three Broomsticks, we decided to go check some of the other shops that were still open. Susan really wanted to go to Honeydukes." Blaise said shrugging. "We just did a lot of talking."

"Aw, I bet it was cute." I said smiling.

"Nosy..." Blaise mumbled, rolling his eyes. And then he said, "How was your 'date'?"

"Hm, it really wasn't much of a date." I said shrugging.

"Yeah, we spent most of it making sure Angelina and Fred were having a bad time." Theo said nodding.

"Well, when are you two going to get together finally?" Blaise asked, frowning. "Seriously, what's holding you two back? You both know how you feel about each other." I frowned.

"We want to make sure that our feelings are legit." I said sighing.

"Yeah, we want to be absolutely sure that our feelings towards each other are genuine." Theo said frowning too.

"Okay, okay. But seriously, if you haven't already figured that out by now, then you both need some help." Blaise grumbled. Shay walked up to us not long after.

"Guys, I'm going to have a Halloween party!" She said excitedly.

"Seriously?" I ask her, a bit exasperated.

"Yep and I'm making it a requirement for everyone to dress up." She said grinning.

"What do you mean by dress up?" Theo asked curiously.

"She means she wants us to wear a Halloween costume." I said sighing.

"Halloween costume?" Blaise asked looking confused.

"Oh, I guess it's a Muggle thing." I said thoughtfully. "Well, on Halloween, the Muggle children dress up in Halloween costumes and go around the neighborhood, trick or treating."

"What is trick or treating?" Theo asked curiously.

"Trick or treating is when you go up to a neighbors house and basically ask for candy." Shay said shrugging.

"And they give it to you just like that?" Blaise asked wide-eyed.

"Usually, yeah." I said smiling.

"What kind of costumes do you wear on Halloween?" Theo asked.

"Some kids dress up as doctors, firemen, policemen, vampires, werewolves, mummies, etc," I listed off.

"But werewolves look like normal people..." Blaise said still confused.

"The Muggles have these places called cinemas and they can play movies, which is basically moving pictures, and some of the movies are about what they think werewolves look like. Which is someone with pointed ears, tufts of fur everywhere, and has claws for hands or something." I said shrugging.

"Ooh," Theo said thoughtfully as he and Blaise seemed to understand better.

"So when is this Halloween party?" I asked Shay.

"Um, I was thinking we could have it after dinnertime, with permission of course." She said smiling.

"Hm... okay." I said nodding.

"C-Can I join you?" Pansy 'freaking' Parkinson asked out of no where. I looked at her shocked.

"You want to come to our party?" I asked her wide-eyed. She nodded. "Yeah, you can join us." She smiled.

"Where are we meeting up at?" Pansy 'freaking' Parkinson asked curiously.

"Hm, I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know." Shay said smiling at her.

"Okay, thank you for letting me join you." Pansy 'freaking' Parkinson said before going back to her seat.

"I was not expecting that." Blaise said wide-eyed.

"Me either," I said shaking my head.

"Well, I'm going to go finish my breakfast before classes start." Shay said before running off to the Hufflepuff table. Later on that day, I ran into Pansy 'freaking' Parkinson during my break. It turned out she had a break too. So I decided to hang out with her out near the entrance of the school. There were some benches there for us to sit on. It was kind of awkward at first, but after talking a bit, it wasn't as awkward. I could tell that she was definitely a rich kid. She carried herself with a lot of confidence and she seemed really proper. It was kind of hard finding things we both have in common since we were raised from different social classes. We mostly just talked about the Halloween party and what costume she should wear, but then something awesome happened. Okay, so we were talking about Halloween costume ideas and then Fred and George's friend Lee Jordan walks by. Pansy literally squeals and hides behind me. I'm so confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Lee just walked by," She mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah?"

"He's... the person who I have a crush on..." She says hiding her face with her hair a bit.

"I'm genuinely shocked. I thought you liked Draco." I said shocked. She shrugged.

"I can already tell he's not my type." She said smiling.

"And Lee is?" She blushed again.

"Y-Yeah," She said looking embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed." I said smiling. "I think it's cute. Have you talked to him any?"

"Oh no," She said shaking her head. "I don't think I can be brave enough to do that."

"But you're so confident about everything else." I said confused.

"Yeah, but that's because I know I can do that stuff. I feel like if I were to try and talk to him, it'd turn out to be a disaster." She said looking a bit sad.

"Don't give up." I told her, smiling. "I'm sure it'll be awkward and weird at first, but if you continue to talk to him, it won't be so bad."

"Do you really think so?" She asks worried.

"Yeah," I said nodding. She smiled.

"Thank you, Pyper." She said standing up. "I've got Transfiguration."

"Okay, talk to you later, Pansy." She nodded before taking off. Man, never in my wildest dreams did I think I would become friends with Pansy Parkinson. Just as Halloween came up, we got permission for the Halloween party and a place to hold it. All we had left to do was get our costumes ready. It would be after dinner, which is where I'm headed to right now. And it's making me nervous. I had just finished eating when Shay walks up to me.

"Come on, we have to go get ready." She said excitedly. I nodded and let her drag me off to the bathroom where Hermione had shut herself in all day. "Hermione is joining us. She needs some cheering up."

"Right? Ron is so stupid." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"I know," Shay said shaking her head as we finally made it to the bathroom. When I walked in there, Hannah, Susan, and Hermione were already getting ready. Pansy was here too. Just as we were about to leave the bathroom, we heard a grunting noise and the ground was shaking. What caused the shaking was the sound of very heavy footsteps. I frowned. "I can't believe I forgot about the troll." Shay muttered.

"Yeah," I said as the troll entered the bathroom. The girls screamed as we all dodged the troll's club. It wasn't long before Ron and Harry showed up. Harry used the Hover charm on the club and knocked the troll out. Luckily for us, no one was hurt, just scared. Somehow Minerva let us continue with the party.


	20. Worst Party EVER!

That troll thing was so totally not cool! I had completely forgot about it with all the glitter and fabric I've been buried in the past month. I had been planning this party long before I told my sister because I wanted it to be perfect. Getting all the supplies in by owl was NOT EASY! Luckily I had Lavender to help me. She showed me ways to shop where I can get exactly what I want and the owls can still deliver it. She even showed me how to get the owls to deliver directly to the owlery and deliver me a simple piece of paper to the dining halls. Pyper gave me weird looks when I got papers once every week but I shrugged and told her I didn't know. Every night for what felt like forever Susan and I would sneak off to meet with Lavender to make wings and dresses for each girl I deemed worthy. I even ordered hair spray and hair clips so we could have glitter hair if we wanted. There was no way I was letting this party fail. I put Hannah in charge of inviting everyone and Pyper talked the kitchen into providing pumpkin juice and desserts. Pyper even got Snape to let us use the dungeons! So when the troll barged in when we were fixing our hair I was NOT AMUSED! "Go away, booger breath!" I say and he turned on me. "Ok... maybe I shouldn't have done that" I mumble just as the boys barge in. The troll grabs me by my ankle and I scream. "Would you dummies do something?!" I yell at them and Ron gives me a stupid look. "Harold?" I say and Harry looks confused. "That's not my name" he mumbles before yelling "Wingardium Leviosa" and the club the troll had goes up in the air, hitting the troll in the head. "Finally!" I yell going to look myself over in the mirror. "Ok, I need a brush and hairspray. You two losers need to go find costumes if you want to come to this party. And for future reference, don't be a dick to Hermione. It's not cute" I say, flipping my hair as they scurry away just before McGonagall comes in. "What is going on here?!" she asks and I sigh. "We were getting ready for the party when this troll came crashing in and Harry and Ron came in and stopped him" I say and she huffs. "Did none of you think to come find a teacher?!" she asks, looking at everyone. They all look at the ground and I shrug. "It all happened so fast I doubt a teacher would have been any faster" I mumble. She rolls her eyes but leaves and I sigh, looking at everyone. "Am I the only one not ready yet?! Seriously?!" I sigh and Hannah and Susan quickly get started on my hair and makeup. It's nice having female besties. We soon are ready to go and I lead our way to the dungeons. Luckily, all of our party decor hadn't been messed up and so the party is ready to go. We arrive and I immediately get some pumpkin juice. All the dramatics was making me thirsty. I see Fred and George arrive and I almost choke on my juice. "Riddler! and Joker! How?!" I say and George smiles. "Dad gave us some muggle comics to read. I thought you'd be impressed" George teases. Fred looks like he's seeing a ghost. "Fred? Are you ok?" I ask and he just stares. George rolls his eyes. "He thinks you look nice. He also seems to be broken so he's yours for the night" George says walking away. Fred quickly goes after him. I sigh. "Thanks, Fred. Real cute" I say, rolling my eyes. More people start to show up and I start to panic. I don't know half of these people, how did they get invites?! "Hannah!" I yell and my friend pops up in front of me. "You called?" she says and I sigh. "Who all did you give invites to?" I ask and she frowns. "Invites? I thought we were just making posters for the bulletin boards" I start to panic. "We only were supposed to invite 50 people tops! That's what I promised Snape when he agreed to this!" Pyper yells and I groan. "I'm trying to think" I say and everyone shuts up for all of like 5 minutes before I see the evil witches of Cloudtower. "Look, girls. It's our enemies" I tease and then I see who it is that's dressed up. "Actually, it is our enemies" I say, glaring at Angelina. Then I see freaking Lavender is dressed up as one of the baddies. "Seriously?!" I say and she shrugs, smirking. "I needed costumes for us too, that's why I helped you" she says and I sigh. "Bitch" I hiss at her and she flips her hair as she walks away. "Ok, we seriously need to think about how to get this crowd down" I sigh. Oliver approaches, wearing a simple crown with his normal hogwarts uniform. "Who are you supposed to be?" I grumble and he smirks. "Your prince charming. duh" he teases and I can't help but smile a bit. "There we go, much better. Now let's get this crowd sorted" he says and he whistles loudly and everyone shuts up. "Unless you were directly invited by the kind fairies please leave" he yells and people start to slowly leave. I hear a crash from next door and I freeze. "No, no, no, no, noooooo" I yell, running to Snape's classroom next door. I see Lavender and Angelina looking at a bunch of broken glass on the floor and I sigh. "Who all is witness to the fact these two brats broke it" I say and a lot of hands shoot up. "Awesome... Now I've gotta go find Snape" I sigh, heading for his office. I knock and I hear him sigh. "Come in" he says and I open the door and slowly head inside. "I'm sorry but Angelina Johnson and Lavender Brown skipped my party and decided to crash your classroom instead" I mumble. He looks at me, raising an eyebrow. "Were you directly involved?" he asks and I shake my head no. "Then why are you the one apologizing?" he asks and I frown. "Because I was responsible for the party and I let it get out of hand" I mumble and he smiles slightly. "Thank you for telling me, I will handle the punishment from here. 10 points to hufflepuff for your bravery and honesty" he says and I nod, heading out of his office. I see Hannah and Susan waiting for me and I smile. "Not as bad as I expected" I mumble as we head back to the dorms for bed.


	21. Harry and Draco, sitting in a tree

Despite the party being crashed by a bunch of people, it was pretty fun. I thought the next day as I headed down to the Great Hall with Blaise and Theo. Pansy had joined us and we were just talking about random stuff until she gasped, as if she remembered something. "What?" I asked curiously. She grinned and pulled me off to the side. I told Theo and Blaise I'd see them later. They were confused but went with it.

"Did you see the way Harry and Draco were interacting with each other last night?" She asked giddily. I frowned.

"No, I was a bit preoccupied with the party being crashed." I said shrugging.

"Oh, they were definitely eyeing each other." She said excitedly. "I mean, they wore costumes that coincided with each other."

"Oh? Now that I think about it, I do remember them dressing up as Beast Boy and Aquaman." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah and I overheard them talking about being friends." She said grinning.

"Good," I said smirking.

"Those two totally have to get together!"

"You think so too?" I asked shocked. She nodded.

"Yeah, wait, who else thinks so?" She asked curiously.

"Shay," I said grinning. Pansy giggled.

"This is going to be so interesting." She said as we continued to the Great Hall.

"I know, I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

"Wait for what?" Draco said as walked near him. He was actually genuinely curious. I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I said grinning. "So what are you up to today since it's Saturday?" I figured I'd might as well start being friends with him if Shay and I were going to get him and Harry together.

"I don't really have anything planned..." He said a bit cautiously.

"You should hang out with Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and I today!" I suggested. "We don't really have anything planned either. But I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Okay," He said a bit hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously.

"I don't think Nott or Zabini want anything to do with me." He said honestly. I frowned.

"Okay, how about I go talk to them first." I suggested. He nodded.

"That works." He said sighing. I smiled as we came to a stop at the doorway to the Great Hall.

"Okay! You two wait here a second!" I said before going to find Theo and Blaise. They were stuffing their faces as per usual. "Guys, what would you say if I told you that Draco is hanging out with us today?" The two made a face.

"Really?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why would he want to hang out with us?" Theo asked looking unsure. I rolled my eyes and told them that Pansy overheard Draco and Harry saying they were going to be friends.

"What's that have to do with us?" Blaise grumbled. I sighed.

"I'm thinking that if we become friends with him, he won't be so... how he usually is towards others." I said trying to think of a good way to describe him.

"You mean him being a git?" Theo asked, looking a bit amused.

"Yes, now will you two be okay with him hanging out with us or not?" I asked rolling my eyes at them.

"Yeah, it's fine." Blaise said reluctantly.

"You two better be nice." I told them frowning.

"We will, don't worry." Theo promised, smiling. I knew I could count on him. I smiled back.

"Thank you for doing this." I told them before going back over to Pansy and Draco. "Come on, it's okay now."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Yes," I said confidently. Pansy smiled and the three of us made our way back over to Blaise and Theo. Later on that day, I was walking with the others to the Slytherin common room because we wanted to work on some homework from Potions. It was then that I saw a 7th year Gryffindor push Shay down to the floor. I got super pissed and made my way over to the 7th year. Hannah and Susan were helping Shay up. "Did you just push my sister?" I was full on glaring at him. He just smirked.

"So what if I did?" I growled at him and the next thing I know, I've punched him in the stomach and I'm flipping him over on his back. I have no idea where that came from, but it just felt natural to me. The 7th year scrambled to his feet and ran away.

"Coward," I said glowering in his direction. I sighed and turned to Shay. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, but where in the absolute hell did that come from?" She asked me wide-eyed. I shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, but it just felt right." I said frowning. She sighed.

"Well, at least we didn't get into any trouble." Shay muttered, rubbing her butt. It was probably sore from being pushed earlier.

"And now no one knows to mess with Shay." Hannah said grinning.

"What? I'm not going to just stand by and let someone bully my sister in front of me." I said shrugging. As I say this, Snape walks up to us. Oh crap, are we in trouble?

"Miss Harper, please come with me to my office," Snape said talking to me. Yep, I'm in trouble.

"Yes, sir," I said following him to his office. He didn't say anything at all even when we got into his office. He looked to be lost in thought before he started speaking again.

"I've observed you and your sister's behavior since the beginning of the school year." He started. Oh Merlin, he's going to lecture me. "It seems to me you two know more about this school and what's been going on than you're letting on." Huh? That's what he wanted to talk to me about? I guess it's perfect timing since I needed to talk to him anyways about Quirrell.

"Yes," I said nodding. "You're right." He looked astonished.

"Please explain."

"Well, Shay and I stayed with Professor McGonagall for a year before we came to Hogwarts. She found us in the middle of London. We were unconscious on the ground and she took us in. We don't remember how we got there or what we did before then. Um, we found these books in her library and they were about Hogwarts and so far the events that's happened, line up with the books we found." I said trying to explain it in the best way possible. "I know it sounds really unbelievable, but it's true."

"So you knew the troll was going to be released into the school?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, and I know who did it too." I said a bit nervously.

"Was it Quirrell?" He asked bluntly. Wow, no beating around the bush with this one.

"Yes, sir. But, um, why do you believe me?" I asked curiously. He sighs.

"I'm not exactly sure myself but I have the feeling that you're not lying to me." He said frowning. "Do you have these books?"

"Yes, they're in my trunk." I said shrugging. "Would you like to see them?"

"Not right now." He said thoughtfully. "I also wanted to ask you about what you did to that student."

"Oh, well, I'm not exactly sure what happened myself. All I know is that student pushed my sister down and I got mad. And then the next thing I know I'm punching the guy and flipping him over on to his back." I said shrugging. "I think that might have something to do with mine and Shay's past. We don't exactly remember anything up until Professor McGonagall found us in London and took us in."

"I see." He said before sighing. "I'll let you go. Just don't hurt anymore students in the future. The other professors may not be as understanding." I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed." I nodded once again and left his office. That was weird. I thought as I went to go find Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Draco.


	22. Aventuretime makes stop at Oper Station

I'm woke up yet again by Hannah jumping on my bed. "Seriously, woman! Could you please not kill me EVERY MORNING!" Hannah laughs. "It's fun though. You always drag me into your dramatic shit unannounced so I figured you could use a dramatic wake-up call" she says. I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry. I will fix your hair for you if you get up" she says. I sigh, sitting up. She finds some green ribbon and braids it into my hair before making 2 buns. "I look like princess Leia" I mumble and Susan and Hannah both look confused. "I don't know either" I sigh and they shrug before we head down to breakfast. Today was the first Quidditch match of the season and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. After a lengthy mental debate between supporting my sister or prince Charming I decide to support my sister, I only have one sibling after all. We eat before heading to the stands. I get a seat 2 rows behind Quirrell and sit back to enjoy the match. It's all going well and is actually quite entertaining. "Look, girls. They're playing baseball" I say and Hannah looks confused. "It's a muggle sport. It actually looks quite fun" Susan says and Hannah nods. Pyper sees the Slytherin team being rude for no reason and allows a bludger to hit one of them. I can't help but laugh a bit. Then I see Harry's broom start acting screwy and I know shit's about to go down. I see the dynamic duo discussing it and I decide to set Quirrell's robes on fire before they get a chance to blame poor Snapeypoo. I crawl under the stands and quickly start the fire before popping back up beside Susan and Hannah. Harry regains control of his broom a second too late and still almost chokes to death on the Snitch. All the Gryffindors cheer and I cheer too. As much as I love my sister I can't help but be happy for Fred and George and the rest of the Gryffindor team. I catch up with Pyper after she changes back and I pull her aside. "I think we need to go talk to Dumbledore" I mumble. She nods and off we go to the headmaster's office. We get to the seventh floor and I see the Gargoyle. "We don't know the password" Pyper mumbles and I smile sweetly. "No my darling sister. You don't know the password" I say, stepping up to the gargoyle. "Pumpkin Pasties" I say and the gargoyle jumps aside. We step onto the stairs and they take us down to the headmaster's office. I see Dumbledore and we approach him. "Good afternoon, professor" I say and he looks up at us. "Good afternoon, Harpers. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" he asks. "Quirrell has Voldemort on the back of his head of we can prove it" I say. He laughs and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "You girls sure have an active imagination" he says and I can't help but sigh out loud. "We aren't imagining it! Why would he wear that turban all the time if he didn't have something to hide?! Or garlic just randomly all over his room! Or even be mumbling to himself all the time!" I yell. Dumbledore's smile turns a bit tight. "Professor Quirrell is a smart, unique man who doesn't have to explain himself to you or any other students. You would do well to not judge and actually pay attention to what he's teaching you" he says and I groan, storming out of his office. We head towards the library and as soon as I'm sure nobody followed us I turn to Pyper. "We need a plan. Operation: Trump the Trio if you will. We can't let the Golden Trio put themselves in danger. They don't know what they're up against. Since we do know I feel like it should be a sister mission" I say. Pyper makes a face. "In case you forgot there's a lot of hard tasks involved in this mission. I think we are going to at least need to make it a Gingerpuff mission" she says and I sigh but agree. "We still have months to plan it. I just wanted to make sure you were on the same page as me" I say. She nods and we head off to our common rooms. I get back to my dorm and see Hannah and Susan both studying. "Girls, we need to plan" I say, plopping on my bed. Susan looks at me confused. "It's already November. We need to go on our adventure in the Forbidden Forest before it gets too cold." I say and Hannah makes a face. "How exactly are we supposed to sneak off into the forbidden forest?" she asks and I roll my eyes. "Easy. It's called we SNEAK. No loud noises, look around every corner, and if we get caught just play dumb. We are first years, we easily get confused" I say and Susan giggles. "When have we ever been able to pull off the innocent first year act?" she asks and I make a face at her. "Actually, We've never tried it. We might be really good at it" I say and Hannah laughs. "You? Innocent? I'm pretty sure the entire school knows how much trouble you are already" I pout, crossing my arms. "I'm going out Tuesday night and either you can come with me or you can stay here like a loser" I say. The girls both look at each other before nodding. "We are with you, I just really hope we don't get caught" Susan says. I smile slightly. "That's why I said Tuesday. We have 2 days to plan" I say. We all go to bed and agree to start planning it out in the morning. I couldn't wait for our first official original gingerpuff adventure.


	23. We did our Best

I'm so excited! It's the first Quidditch match of the season and I get to play against Gred and Forge! I can't wait until I get on the pitch! I thought as I got ready for the day. I'm surprised Flint even agreed with having me on the team, but he seems to be okay. I mean, he still doesn't like Gryffindors and can be a bad loser sometimes, but I feel like I could change his attitude. I thought smirking to myself as I made my way to the Great Hall. Pansy, Theo, and Blaise joined me along the way. "I can tell you're excited about the match." Theo said grinning.

"Gee, I wonder what gave it away." I said rolling my eyes as I noticed the three were decked out in green and silver. "It looks like I'm not the only one."

"Yeah, I kind of forced them too." Pansy said grinning. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I can imagine that." I said snickering. We decided to sit with Shay, Hannah, and Susan. Coincidentally, Gred and Forge were sitting there too. I smirked when I saw the ribbon in Shay's hair. "Well, I know who my sister is cheering for." I said as we sat down at the Hufflepuff. Shay just rolled her eyes as Forge pouted a bit.

"I'm only doing it because you're my only sibling." She said smiling.

"D'aw, I love you too." I said winking at her.

"Well, someone's excited this morning." Gred said grinning. I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, it's my first Quidditch match, what did you expect?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"We expected you to be really nervous like poor Harrykins over there." Forge said grinning as he pointed towards said Gryffindor. I looked over and saw that he was barely touching his food. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's not happening. I love food too much to do that." I said shaking my head.

"You better be careful or you'll get out of shape," Shay said grinning at me.

"Are you calling me fat?" I teased, playfully narrowing my eyes at her.

"No!" She said wide-eyed. "I'd never do that."

"I was just kidding, Shay." I said grinning. "I know you wouldn't."

"You drive me crazy sometimes." She said shaking her head. I shrugged.

"That's what older siblings are for, right?" I said grinning.

"That's true." Gred and Forge said grinning at the same time.

"I don't know, I think it's annoying." Ron mumbled walking by the table. He didn't stop to talk either. I rolled my eyes. That butt. Gred and Forge wished me good luck after breakfast and then I headed down to the pitch with my team. Up until now, Flint had been working us really hard. I was kind of shocked at how hard everyone practiced. It didn't really seem like that when Shay and I read the books. I actually enjoyed practicing with them and I feel like after a month of practicing with me, the team seemed to be less likely to play dirty. At least I hope so. I mean, if they do decide to play dirty just because we're losing, I'm going to say something about it. I don't care. It was time for us to walk out onto the field and I could barely contain my excitement. As soon as we were out, I heard the cheering from those supporting Slytherin and it felt amazing! I did hear the boos but I didn't let that get me down. I waved at Gred and Forge when we got close enough to them. They grinned and waved back. Oliver scowled at them, but that didn't seem to faze the two.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch yelled. We did as instructed and waited for her to release the balls. As soon as the case was open, we were off. I flew off, bat in hand, looking around for the bludgers. One was about to hit Pucey, so I stopped it and aimed it at Angelina, since she had the quaffle and all. She barely dodged it. Aw, poo. I thought pouting as I flew around looking for another bludger. Montague bumped the quaffle out of Angelina's arms and stole it. He took off towards the Gryffindor's goal. Yay, Montague! Just then a bludger headed his way and I sped towards it, but I was too late. Luckily, Derrick got to it before it hit Montague. I saw Gred and Forge pouting. I grinned. Montague smacked the quaffle with the end of his broom into the goal, but Oliver stopped it. Poo...

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Oliver yelled, grinning. I rolled my eyes. He threw the quaffle to Katie and she immediately took off towards the Slytherin side of the field. Oh no you don't missy! I thought hitting one of the bludgers in her direction. Gred got to it before it actually hit her and hit it back to me. I smirked and whacked it back at him. He grinned and for a few minutes, we just hit the bludger back to each other before Derrick swooped in and hit it at Katie. Aw. It successfully hit the side of her broom, knocking the quaffle out of her hand and Flint caught it. He raced back to the Gryffindor side. He got the quaffle through one of the hoops and I cheered a little with the Slytherin supporters. We got the first points of the game, yay! I know how this is going to end, but I don't want it to happen. I thought, now that I'm actually here playing.

Gryffindor scored quite a few afterwards and I could tell Flint and the others were getting pissed. I knew they were going to try and play dirty. So I guess letting a few bludgers get past me by 'accident' will have to be a thing that happens. Oh well. I thought as I see Flint race alongside Angelina until she runs into one of the pillars that outline the field. There were a lot of boos at that, but technically it was fair. Flint got the quaffle and put it through one of the hoops. Hm, I'm willing to over look that one. But if he decides to hit a bludger at Oliver, I will definitely defend him and accept the consequences. Montague got use a foul by using excessive elbows. Ugh, I am so going to punch him. Gryffindor got a clear shot at scoring again. I hit one of the bludgers out of frustration towards Alicia as she raced to the Slytherin side with the quaffle in hand. It hit the tip of her broom, making her spin out of control and lose the quaffle. Pucey easily caught and headed back to the Gryffindor side of the field. My bad... I thought grimacing. I didn't mean for that to happen. Luckily, she didn't fall off her broom, but she did look like she was about to lose her breakfast.

Speaking of brooms going out of control, I heard Harry struggling and saw him clinging onto his broom for dear life. Gred and Forge were drifting below him, hoping to catch him if he did fall. I wasn't too worried because I knew Shay would stop Quirrell. Flint took this time to aim a bludger at Oliver, which I stopped. He glared at me and then and there, I knew I was going to be yelled at later. Oliver was confused, but looked grateful nonetheless. Harry got back onto his broom and the game resumed. I decided to not let myself get distracted and play seriously. We were just catching up with Gryffindor when I saw Harry hit the ground. Aw man and we were going to beat them! I thought pouting as I lowered myself to the ground. I didn't think I'd feel this disappointed, even though I knew Gryffindor was going to win. Well, he is Harry FREAKING Potter. Of course he would win! After we got off the field and made it back into the locker room, we found Snape standing there. Yay, I get to avoid being yelled at by Flint at least!

"You played well out there." He said looking at all of us. "Although, Miss Harper, I'd advise you not to feel sympathy towards those Gryffindors." He was scowling at me. Oh, he was actually mad.

"Yes, sir. I'll keep that in mind and it won't happen again," I said feeling kind of guilty. Only just a smidge.

"I can tell you've all improved since last year, so I will award Slytherin twenty points." Snape said still frowning. "That will be all."

"Thank you," Flint said before Snape left. I'm so going to get it now. I thought as Flint glared at me again. "Now, what am I going to do with you?" He muttered.

"Before you do or say anything, I would like to say something." I said trying to stall a bit. He sighed.

"Fine, what is it?" He looked impatient.

"I feel like if we trained harder, then we wouldn't have to resort to playing dirty during matches." I said before grimacing. I can't believe I just said that! Why did I just say that!? I didn't mean to! Surprisingly, he didn't look mad about it. On the contrary, he looked thoughtful.

"You're right about that. I would like for us win a game without playing dirty." Flint admitted. The others looked a little shocked. I smiled. "But that isn't going to get you out of a lecture for saving that nit." I sighed.

"Well, I tried..." I mumbled before he started lecturing me. It was bad enough that Snape lectured me, but now I have to listen to Flint lecture me too? This is so not fair! Later on that night, I joined Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco in the common room. I plopped down on the sofa next to Theo, pouting.

"Are you still upset about losing?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously, but that's not even the worst part." I said sighing.

"What could be worse than that?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Flint and Snape both lectured me because I stopped that bludger from hitting Oliver in the face." I grumbled. "Well excuse me for not wanting him to get a concussion. It's against my morals."

"You have morals at the age of 12?" Blaise asked snickering.

"I bet you don't even know what a moral is." I said rolling my eyes. Pansy giggled as Blaise scowled at me. "Are we going to go eat dinner now? I'm starving."

"Yes, let's go." Theo said smiling and standing up. He held out his hand to me and I let him help me up off the sofa.

"You look exhausted." Pansy commented as we made our way to the Great Hall. I shrugged.

"After I was lectured, Flint made us practice almost all afternoon." I said rolling my eyes. "I just had to go and open my big fat mouth." Afterwards I went with Shay to go talk to Dumbledore and he wouldn't believe us about Quirrell. So we're just going to have to do this ourselves.

"Why? What did you say?" Theo asked curiously.

"Well, I told him that if we trained harder then we wouldn't have to resort to playing dirty during matches. And then he said he agreed with it and now he's making us work twice as hard. I feel like I'm going to die before our next match." I said pouting.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Blaise said grinning. "Besides, if you guys succeed in that and don't play dirty anymore, then no body can use that as an excuse for losing to us."

"That's true," Draco said smiling.

"Yeah, I hope it does work out that way." I said when we finally made it to the Great Hall. Since today was the first Quidditch match of the season, Dumbledore wants everyone to stay at their House tables tonight. I can't wait for bed.


	24. The Adventurous Adventures of GPs

The next few days pass in a blur of homework, Quidditch practices, and social interactions. When Tuesday finally arrives I'm the first one awake for once. I put actual effort into my hair for once, determined to make today as amazing as possible. We go to breakfast and I sit down. It's no longer an issue that Fred and George sit with us, it's become such an everyday occurrence that I barely notice him in the mornings. For some reason though today, he notices me. "Morning, Shay" Fred says, smiling at me. I smile back and George rolls his eyes. "Gross" he mumbles and I frown. "Are we talking about your morning breath again, troll face?" I ask and he makes a face at me. "No, I was talking about my brother's poor life choices" he sighs and Fred glares at him. "Can't be any worse than yours" Cho says, flipping her hair as she walks by. I can't help but smirk, despite the fact I hate her. I am interested though to see what George is talking about. "What poor life choices have you made this week, Fredward?" I ask and Fred looks confused. "I don't know what you're talking about" he mumbles and George laughs. "I can't believe you answered to Fredward. Mate, get your life together." he teases and I smile sweetly. "Don't worry, Georgiekins, there's plenty of time for me to ruin your life too" I tease getting up to head to class with Susan and Hannah behind me. "You're gonna die" Pyper sing-songs and I smirk as we head to class. I have a hard time focusing, so excited for our trip to the Forbidden Forest later tonight. I'm so glad when finally the last class of the day is over and all I have left is Quidditch practice. I thoroughly enjoy practice, flying is so fun. Plus, I'm really good at it so it flies by super fast. I shower really quick after practice before heading to dinner to meet up with the others. I sit down at the table and start eating, getting more excited as the evening goes on. Soon enough dinner is over and then it's just time to wait. We decide to work on our homework until everyone else goes to bed, if only to look like we aren't up to anything. Once it gets late enough we sneak out of the commons area, carefully sneaking outside. "The forest looks even more forbidden at night" Susan mumbles and I roll my eyes. "If you want to turn back you better do it now before we actually go in. I'm not leaving early because you get scared" I whisper. She makes a face at me but continues following me into the forest. It's really not all that scary. There's lots of really cool creatures in here and plants I'd never seen before. I was definitely going to have to bring Pyper here some time. Everything was going well until I heard squeals. "That sounds like a horse" Hannah says and I follow the sound, wanting to help the poor creature. I get to the wounded animal and I freeze. The poor thing was almost dead, it had lost so much blood. "Girls... we need to go get Hagrid" I say, looking at them panicking. "We can't tell him! He will get us in trouble!" Hannah says and I roll my eyes. "I can't just leave it! I'm going to get Hagrid" I say, running to his cottage. I pound on his door and he sleepily opens it. "There's a unicorn that's hurt really bad!" I say, panicked and he wakes up quickly. "Where is it?" He asks and I lead him into the forest where Hannah and Susan are still waiting with the weak unicorn. "You girls really shouldn't be out here" he warns but he picks the unicorn up, carrying it back to his cottage. "I may be able to save her yet" he says and I hug him. "Thank you so much! I couldn't just leave her to die" I mumble. He rubs my back. "I know exactly how you feel" he says softly. "Now why don't you girls go back to the castle and get to bed. Wouldn't wanna get caught" he says and I nod, leading the girls back inside. We manage to sneak our way back to the commons without being spotted. We head to bed and then all groan the next morning when our alarms go off. None of us really want to get up but I manage to drag myself out of bed and only be about 10 minutes late to breakfast. "You're late" Pyper teases me and I roll my eyes. "Are you ok?" Fred asks me softly and I sigh, nodding. "Just didn't sleep very well last night" I mumble, biting into my toast. Of course my luck the one day the house elves burn the toast. I eat it anyways, not realizing how hungry I was. Soon we are off to Herbology. Usually I love Professor Sprout's class but today I just couldn't seem to stay alert. I almost killed one of the plants, earning myself a lecture and a paper on the proper care of magical plants. I then trudged my way to history of magic and promptly fell asleep through the lecture. It wouldn't have been so bad had I not woke up just in time to hear Professor Binns tell us that the troll wars would be on the end of term test. "Please tell me you got notes" I mumble to Susan and she frowns. "Sorry, Shay. I fell asleep too" she mumbles. "Fuck" I mumble to myself, trying to figure out how to fix this. Overall, it was the worst Wednesday in the history of all Wednesdays and now I had to go to Quidditch practice. I never thought I'd say this but I am dreading practice. I get on my broom and take off, zooming around keeping an eye out for the snitch. I see it and go to grab it but almost die in the process, flipping upside down on my broom. I scream before finally righting myself and landing safely. Herb gives me a worried look and I sigh. "Sorry I'm just really not feeling well today" I say and he nods understandingly. "Why don't you go ahead and go rest. I will tell Sinistra you're sick so you won't get in trouble" he says and I smile. "Thank you" I say, heading to the dorms and fastly falling asleep.


	25. RoR

Seriously, what was up with Shay? I could tell she was having more than just a bad day yesterday. If something's bothering her, she needs to tell me. "What's up?" Theo asked as he and Blaise joined me in our commons room.

"Oh, I was just wondering what was up with Shay yesterday." I said shaking my head.

"Hm, I'm not sure if this is true or not, but I may or may not have heard Hannah and Susan talking about the Forbidden Forest the other day." Blaise said shrugging. I frowned.

"How dare she go without me?" I pouted and crossed my arms. Theo just grinned.

"Maybe she thought you wouldn't let them." He said shrugging.

"Well, McGonagall did tell us not to go in there and we did promise not to go." I said shrugging. "So I guess I can see where she was coming from. Oh well, it's done and over with now. I'm sure she's learned her lesson."

"Ugh," Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Theo and I asked him looking confused.

"Just kiss already," He muttered before leaving the commons room. I frowned.

"What's his deal?" I asked shaking my head.

"Hm... well, when you pouted earlier, I was thinking of how cute you looked." Theo admitted grinning. I blushed.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Still, I don't understand why he got so huffy." Theo said frowning. I shrugged.

"All I can think of is that he's just being Blaise." I said grinning.

"That's true," Theo said shaking his head.

"Shall we head down to breakfast?" I asked him.

"We shall," He said grinning. Then the two of us linked our arms and walked to the Great Hall. Several people looked at us funny, but it's whatever. They can think what they want. We sat down at the Hufflepuff table and Shay looked guilty.

"What's the matter?" I asked her curiously.

"Hannah, Susan, and I went into the Forbidden Forest Tuesday night," She mumbled, not looking at me.

"Aw, you should've come and got me." I said sighing.

"You're not mad?" She asked looking up at me in shock.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Good," She said looking relieved.

"Did you see something?" I asked her frowning.

"We saw a dying unicorn..." She said frowning.

"You didn't see," I started, shocked, but she shook her head. "Oh thank Merlin for that." I sighed in relief.

"Well that explains why you three were so tired yesterday." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, do you have any notes on the troll wars?" Hannah asked curiously.

"You three fell asleep in History of Magic, didn't you?" I said grinning.

"Yes, please say you have them." Shay pleaded.

"You can borrow mine," Theo said shrugging.

"Really?" Hannah asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Theo said before rummaging through his bag. He pulled out his notes and handed them to her. "My handwriting isn't the best though."

"What are you talking about? Your handwriting is amazing!" Shay said wide-eyed, showing us his notes. His handwriting is neater than mine! I'm so jelly!

"Yeah, it's really neat." Susan said smiling.

"Oh, thanks." Theo said shrugging.

"When do you have Binns' next?" Shay asked curiously.

"After lunch," Blaise answered.

"Okay, we'll give them back at lunch then." Hannah said smiling. I just remembered that I have double potions next.

"Ugh, I don't want to." I muttered sighing. "It's too early."

"What's too early?" Shay asked grinning.

"I have Herbology first thing this morning and then I have potions." I said frowning.

"Why is that a bad thing? Well, besides the obvious." Susan asked curiously. Shay and Hannah just stared at her before shaking their heads. I've given up on being surprised when it comes to Susan. I have a feeling she's not the type of person we think she is. I wonder if she shows Blaise that side of her. Hm... I think it's about time we set up a double date. Ooh, I could get Georgie to help me trick Shay and Fred into going on one instead! I mean Blaise and Susan apparently have been on a lot of dates already, so whatever. I'll just tell them to go on one with Fred and Shay but pretend it's a group activity or something. Then half way through, the two of them ditch Fred and Shay and then we'll see what happens. So it'll be another 'date' for me and Theo! I almost smirked, almost.

"Herbology is obvious, but I always feel nauseous if I have potions in the morning." I said shrugging. "I'll be fine though."

"Have you talked to Snapeypoo about it?" Shay asked looking concerned.

"No, not yet. I really haven't had the chance to talk to him about it." Just then, the bell rang. "Ugh, wish me luck."

"Good luck," Theo said smiling at me. Aw, he's adorable. Before taking off, I mouthed 'RoR' to Theo when Shay wasn't looking. He nodded. I grinned and made my way to Herbology. Sprout just had me stand at the table that was set aside for me so that I don't have anything to do with her precious plants. She told me to take notes on today's lecture and then gave me my assignment. I did as I was told and no one bothered me, I was okay with that by the way. And now its time for potions. I love me sometimes. I wonder what kind of date it should be. Hm... we can do Hogsmeade again. I mean, we've sneaked out there before, so it wouldn't be hard to do it again. This is going to be exciting! Oh, but once Shay's third year comes around, it'll be much harder to sneak out to Hogsmeade with all the Dementors hanging about. Ugh, well, I worry about that once it gets here. Since it's getting colder, we can tell them we're going to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer. Yeah, that should be fun. Then Blaise and Susan can go do their own thing for a bit. Yay! Snape walking in with his robs billowing behind him ended my planning. Yay, I get to deal with nauseating fumes for the next hour. After we got to the part of making our potion, I walked up to his desk. He was grading papers it looked like.

"Yes, Miss Harper?" He asked in a monotone voice. He sounded exhausted actually. I wonder why. It may have to do with Quirrell.

"Um, the fumes from the potions make me nauseous in the mornings. Is there a way I could get a potion from Madam Pomfrey to help me with that?" I asked, not really expecting him to say yes.

"Actually I have some in my store. Wait right here." He said getting up from his seat.

"Oh, thank you, sir." I said feeling shocked. He came back a few seconds later and handed me the potion. I downed it and the wave of nausea I felt went away. "Thank you again."

"It's no problem. If this is something that continues every morning when you come in, I advise you to go talk to Madam Pomfrey." He said before dismissing me. I nodded and went back to my desk to start my potion. I knew he was nice! I thought grinning to myself. Later on at dinnertime, Theo, Blaise, and I met with Hannah and Susan at the RoR.

"What's up?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I had an idea!" I said grinning. "I was thinking earlier that we should send Fred and Shay on a date to Hogsmeade!"

"How?" Hannah asked frowning.

"Well, I was thinking of telling them since it's getting colder, we should go to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer and then halfway through we abandon them." I explained.

"Oh," Susan said smiling. "Do you want Blaise and I to go again?"

"That's the idea," I said shrugging. Blaise sighed.

"Okay, I'm in." He said shrugging.

"Me too!" Hannah said grinning with Susan nodding.

"Me three," Theo said smiling. Blaise stared at him for a second.

"You've been around Pyper too long." He said shaking his head. I pouted.

"Why must your hurt me in that way?" I asked sighing. "And I thought we were friends."

"We are," Blaise said rolling his eyes. Man, this kid has gotten so sassy since the day I met him. I feel like it's my fault for some reason. "What?"

"I was just thinking about how much sassier you've gotten since we first met." I said shaking my head. Susan giggled at that and made Blaise blush. D'aw, they're so adorable! "Anyways, since we all agree, let's hurry back before Shay thinks we've abandoned her."

"Yeah, she wouldn't let us hear the end of it last time." Hannah said frowning.

"I feel bad for you because I know how she can get," I said grimly.

"You should," Susan muttered. It wasn't long before we all went back to the Great Hall and Shay was sitting with Gred and Forge. Oh yeah, I need to talk to Georgie. Hm... when we would be a good time? Well, I guess it's now or never. I thought going over to him.

"George, may I have a word with you?" I asked him grinning. He shrugged.

"Sure," He said sounding confused. We went outside the Great Hall and stopped a few feet or so away from the doors. "What's up?"

"I'm going to set up Fred and Shay on a date soon and I need your help." I told him, giving him a pleading look.

"And why should I help you?" He asked frowning.

"Because even though my sister is annoying sometimes... okay a lot of times," I said when he gave me a look. "The only way you're ever going to be happy is if you just accept the fact that they like each other and will eventually start dating. So, are you in or are you in?"

"Well, since I don't have much of a choice, I guess I'll help that brat." He said scowling.

"Aw, don't scowl, Georgie. It doesn't suit you." I said pouting.

"Did you just call me Georgie?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Would you rather me call you Troll face?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but," He started before shaking his head. "You know what?"

"Chicken butt?" I answered with the straightest face I could muster.

"No," He said giving me a look. "Never mind."

"I win!" I said grinning before going back into the Great Hall and joining the others at the Hufflepuff table. George eventually came back. Shay tried asking me what I talked to him about but all I told her was that it was a secret and that she'd find out eventually.


	26. Shay's gonna throw a pity party

I was really starting to get annoyed with all the sneaking around going on in our group. I thought Susan and Hannah were supposed to be MY friends but NOOOO they have to continuously sneak off with my SISTER doing who only knows what and I am left to face my crush and his idiot brother alone. AGAIN. They come back and I try not to look too angry. After all, they are my friends and I do kind of need them. Pyper asks to talk to George alone and I frown. "What is she up to?" I ask Susan and Hannah and they both shrug. I sigh. "Whatever. Keep secrets from me, see if I care" I snap, rolling my eyes. Fred gives me a sympathetic look. "If George tells me what's going on I will make sure to tell you" he says softly and I smile. "Thank you. At least one of my friends still cares about my feelings" I say and Hannah frowns. "Look, I'm sure Pyper will tell you as soon as she's ready to. It's not that big of a deal" she says. I roll my eyes again just before Pyper comes back in. I smile at her. "What was so important you couldn't share with us all?" I ask and Pyper smiles back. "You'll find out soon enough, just be patient" she says and I cross my arms, pouting. I hated not being included in secrets. "Don't pout, it makes you look like a brat" George says and I groan. "I'm done with all you assholes!" I say, getting up and storming off to the dorms. I hear footsteps behind me and speed up. I wasn't in the mood to be comforted by any of the rude people who were leaving me out. "Shay please wait" I hear Fred yell and I almost trip I stop so fast. "Why don't we go hangout somewhere Friday? Leave those losers out for once" he says and I smile softly. "You don't have to do that" I mumble and he smiles at me. "Sure I do. You're my friend and they made you feel bad, they deserve to be made to feel bad too" he says and I hug him I'm so happy to have someone on my side. He freezes and I quickly pull away. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you. I just got so excited that you didn't think I was being overdramatic" I mumble and he laughs. "Shay, you're always overdramatic. It's in your top 5 personality traits. It's also super cute though so I don't mind it" he says and I blush. "Would you stop calling me cute and adorable all the time!" I gripe, running off before he asked anymore questions. "I only say it because it's true!" he yells after me and I almost trip down the stairs. This stupid crush of mine would be the death of me I swear. I get to the dorms and start my homework, deciding to take advantage of the fact I was too mad to be social with anyone anymore today. I'm halfway through my history of magic essay when the door hesitantly opens. "Can we come in?" Susan softly asks and I roll my eyes. "Seeing as it's your room as well I can't exactly say no" I say, and her and Hannah come in and immediately go to the other side of the room. "We feel really bad about making you feel left out" Hannah says and I roll my eyes. "It's not the first time so honestly why does it matter?" I say and she rolls her eyes. "Maybe because you've never told us before and now that you had a drama queen storm out in the dining hall I figured we could fix things. Pyper wants to have a group hang out in Hogsmeade Friday night. She's inviting everyone and so hopefully there'll be a decent turn out and you can ignore us if you want" Hannah says and I pout. "I'm not going to ignore you guys, I'm just tired of the secrets! I don't keep secrets from you and I definitely don't keep secrets from my sister so it's irritating that you guys keep so many from me" I sigh and Susan comes and hugs me. "I promise you it's nothing bad. It'll all make sense soon, that's a pinky swear" she says, offering me her pinky and I smile, linking our pinkies. "Fine, but please at least let me know when you're gonna disappear. And soon better be before next semester" I say and she nods. "I promise at least part of our secrets will be revealed by next semester. I cant promise all of them cuz some are bigger than others" Hannah says and I cross my arms. "If it involves me eating alone once a week I want it over with by Christmas" I yell and both girls nod. "Good. Now about that Hogsmeade trip. I would love to but I think I have plans" I say, smirking at them. "But by all means I will talk to them and figure out if we are free" I say, finishing my essay. "Who do you have plans with?" Hannah asks and I smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know" I tease and she narrows her eyes at me. "Tell you what. You share your secret and I will share mine" I say and she crosses her arms at me. "That's not fair! It's not my secret to share!" she gripes and I shrug. "Too bad. Next time don't blow me off to go learn other people's secrets" I say and she rolls her eyes. "You're such a drama queen! It's annoying" she says and I frown. "Thanks, Hannah. I love you too" I say, getting ready for bed and going to sleep without telling either of them goodnight. I really hoped these stupid secrets were worth all the problems they were creating. I hated fighting with my friends.


	27. Change of Plans

On to the Great Hall the next morning, Hannah and Susan are glaring at me. "What did I do this time?" I asked confused. Shay was near the front of the group.

"She says she has plans with someone Friday but will see if they're available," Hannah said crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that?" I mutter as the two of them caught up with Shay.

"Well, it doesn't look like your plan is working," George said walking up to me, Theo, and Blaise at the top of the stairs to the dungeons. I sighed.

"I can see that. Is Fred being secretive too?" I asked, frowning.

"He told me but made me swear not to say anything." George said shrugging. "Why's that brat being secretive?"

"She says she has plans with someone on Friday." Blaise said shrugging.

"Oh..." I said wanting to hit myself. He did chase after her after all. Of course Fred would be the one to offer to go out with her Friday. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Theo asked curiously.

"We're going to have to change up our plans a bit." I said sighing.

"Why? They're doing what we were going to do in the first place." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't want the circumstance to be like this." I said rolling my eyes too. "I'm going to have to do some major cheering up."

"Why not just tell her?" Theo asked frowning.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess there's no helping it if she's going to make it difficult." I said wondering how Shay became the drama queen she is today.

"So you're going to give up just like that?" George asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, unless you have a better idea." Theo said shrugging.

"What if I do?" George asked grinning.

"We're listening." Theo and I said grinning. Blaise sighed.

"I guess so," He grumbled.

"Aw, did Blaise-y poo wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I asked him pouting.

"Don't call me that ever again. EVER." He said after giving me a weird look.

"Yeah, seriously, what's the problem?" Theo asked frowning.

"It's just hard to see Susan upset because Shay is mad at us all." Blaise muttered, blushing. He wasn't looking us in the eye either.

"AW!" Theo and I gushed.

"Don't worry. It'll end soon." George said grinning.

"I hope so," Blaise said scowling at Theo and I.

"I was thinking you should continue your plan like normal. And then I'll go meet up with Fred and Shay and lead them to the Three Broomsticks." George said shrugging. "And then, you can apologize to her and tell her your 'real' reason for 'abandoning' her."

"Hm," I said as we got to the doors of the Great Hall. "I never thought about it like that."

"So what are we going to tell her?" Theo asked frowning.

"That's up for you to figure out!" George said before taking off to the Hufflepuff table. That assbutt.

"Let's sit with Pansy and Draco. We can discuss it later." I decided sighing. Theo and Blaise nodded and we went to where Draco and Pansy were.

"We thought you might have forgotten us." Pansy said grinning as we sat down.

"I'd never forget you two." I said grinning. "So Draco, how's it going?" I really wanted to ask how it was going with Harry.

"Good," He said frowning. "I guess."

"What's wrong?" I asked frowning.

"Ever since Potter and I decided to start over as friends, other kids have been calling me soft and stuff." He said rolling his eyes.

"They're not bullying you are they?" I asked completely serious. He looked at me shocked.

"No, but if they were, I can handle myself." He said with a roll of his eyes. I wasn't convinced.

"That may be so, but I'm not going to stand by and watch my friend be bullied, got it?" I said scowling at him.

"Yes, I understand." He said blushing in embarrassment. I smiled.

"As long as you understand." I said before taking a bite of my eggs.

"So what are we going to tell Shay?" Theo asked worriedly.

"Ooh, what's wrong?" Pansy asked smiling.

"Sorry Pansy, but this is Gingerpuff drama and you don't want to get in the middle of Gingerpuff drama." I said shaking my head. She shrugged.

"Fair enough." She said giggling.

"How about we tell her... that we're planning her birthday party 7 months in advance?" Blaise suggested.

"No, she wouldn't believe that." I mutter, shaking my head. "Or, we could tell her we're planning out on who is getting what for her for Christmas?"

"I like that idea." Theo said smiling.

"Of course you would," Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"Blaise, please behave," Pansy said giving him a look. He sighed.

"Fine," He grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So Christmas presents for Shay, yes or no?" I asked before taking a bite of my bacon.

"Yes," Blaise and Theo said at the same time.

"Good, now that's decided. We have to figure out how we're going to tell Susan and Hannah." I said sighing.

"I've got it covered." Blaise said shrugging.

"Okay, then we'll leave it to you, Blaise." Theo said grinning at him.

"Is the Gingerpuff drama over with now?" Pansy asked pouting.

"Yes, we're sorry, Pansy." I said sincerely.

"It's okay," She said smiling at me. "So who do you have first?"

"Snape for Double Potions," I said sighing. "I'm going to have to make a trip to Madam Pomfrey."

"Why?" Draco asked frowning.

"Well, the fumes nauseate me first thing in the morning." I explained. "And no, I'm not pregnant." I could see Pansy wanting to ask.

"Oh," She said sounding disappointed

"Why? I'm only 12!" I said wide-eyed. She shrugged.

"I don't know." She said sighing. Ugh...

"Anyways, I'm going to go now before the bell rings." I said standing up.

"Okay, talk to you later," She said waving at me. I waved back and took off to the Hospital Wing. Hopefully, I make it to class on time.


	28. Firsts are Fun

The rest of the week really seemed to fly by. I couldn't believe I actually had a date with my prince charming. I mean, sure it's only a friend date but still. It's super exciting. And super terrifying. First date ever and it's with a guy you might possibly daydream about in potions class at least once a week. Friday morning I wake up and am really nervous. Pyper catches me before I enter the dining hall, leading me to the bathrooms. She checks to make sure it's empty before talking. "I know you said you were too busy to go on our plans with us tonight but I also know how you get. I have a new outfit ordered for you, the owls should fly it straight to your dorms if Lavender taught me right before. You're gonna be fine tonight, please enjoy your date" she says. I hug her, smiling up at her. "I'm really nervous" I mumble. She smiles. "I know, you're my sister. We've pretty much mastered nervous and awkward. But I promise you it'll be fine. Plus, it's only a friend date, don't worry too much until he asks you on a real date" she teases. I make a face at her before leaving and heading to the dining hall. I see Fred sitting at the Gingerpuff table already and I smile at him before turning to greet my friends. I knew there was a good chance they already knew but it still felt kinda good to have a secret for once. "Morning, everyone" I greet and Susan smiles at me. "Morning. Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asks and my eyes widen. "Tomorrow is my first quidditch game... I completely forgot" I mumble and Fred smiles at me. "Don't worry, you'll do amazing" he says softly and I blush. "Thanks" I say softly back and Blaise makes a gagging noise. "Get a room" he mumbles and Fred glares at him. "What's your problem?" he asks and Blaise shrugs. I finish my breakfast before heading to class. I suffer my way through all of my classes before finally heading to dinner. I finish dinner as quick as possible, knowing I was gonna meet Fred at 7. I go back to the dorms and find a really cute dress sitting on my bed. "My sister is the best" I squeal excitedly, getting dressed and curling my hair before running back to wait by the dining hall. I see him and instantly my heart skips a beat. He actually dressed up for this, he looked really nice. I didn't think it was possible for me to find him any cuter than I usually did but obviously I was wrong. "You look so pretty" he says and I blush. "Thanks" I mumble and he smiles. "Ready?" he asks, offering me his hand. I take it and follow his lead, running on autopilot. I couldn't believe this was happening honestly. He leads me to Madam Puddifoot's and I can't help but giggle a bit. "You are taking this date thing very seriously" I mumble and he blushes. "I did tell you I was taking you out" he mumbles, leading me inside. We sit down and immediately I'm nervous again. I wasn't prepared for a proper date with him. "Relax. I'm not gonna bite" he teases softly and I giggle. "Sorry. It's just my first date ever so I have no idea how to act" I admit. "That's adorable. Explains a lot actually" he says and I frown. "Like what?" I ask as we get our tea. "Like why you look about to pass out. And why you're so weird around me when I know you don't like me. Everyone's first date is awkward" he says. I internally groan, knowing now is not the right time or place for me to tell him the truth. "You do know I don't have a crush on your brother, right? I've never had a crush on your brother" I say and Fred looks confused. "Then why are you so weird around us?" He asks and I sigh. "Its a long story. I'm not ruining a good night by explaining it" I say softly. He nods and we finish our tea. It's actually a really fun night. He follows it up by taking me to Honeydukes and buying me more candy than I should ever eat. At least now I have something to share with the others. He takes me back to the castle and I frown, not really wanting the night to end. "I really enjoyed tonight. I need to get you away from the girls more often" he teases before kissing my cheek and heading for his dorms. I run to my dorms, unable to hide my smile. I had high hopes for the future, if only I could tell him the truth. I get to the dorms and see the others aren't back yet. I decide to try and sleep before the match tomorrow. Surprisingly, I fall asleep quickly and easily sleep through the night. I wake up to Susan trying to snuggle into me. "Nooo. It's too early for snuggles" I mumble and she giggles. "They're good luck snuggles" she says and I smile. "In that case I will gladly take the snuggles" I say, squeezing her tight before getting up and Getting ready. I braid my hair, wanting it to stay out of the way. The 3 of us head to breakfast where I see the twins already at our table. "Morning" they say in unison and I smile. "Morning, twins" I say, starting to eat. I was nervous for my match but honestly it was nothing compared to how nervous I had been yesterday. Fred gives me tips through most of breakfast and I can't help but laugh a bit. "I'm not a beater, Fred. I'm a seeker. Your tips are great but honestly, not very helpful" I tease. He frowns as I get up. I had to head to the pitch. Here goes nothing...


	29. Slytherins aren't the only dirty cheats

Well, that didn't go as planned. I thought frowning the next morning. George went to go find them, but he couldn't find them anywhere. We investigated it a bit and the lady at Madam Puddifoots said they went to Honeydukes. The shop owner there said they headed back to the castle. Ugh, whatever. I guess Blaise was right. I mean, they did go on a date. I decided to go meet up with Blaise and Theo before going down to breakfast. "Well, it could've been worse." Theo said shrugging, when I told him about what I was just thinking about.

"Yeah." I said frowning.

"Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw, who are you cheering for?" Pansy asked walking up to us.

"I'm obviously cheering for Shay." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." She said, shrugging. "Oh, can you come with me for a moment?" Then she turned to Theo and Blaise. "We'll catch up with you two." They looked confused but nodded and left.

"What's up?" I asked her confused. She grinned at me.

"Can I do your hair this morning?" She asked eagerly.

"Uh, sure?" I was so confused and shocked.

"I can?" She asked looking surprised. Well, I don't blame her. I don't act like someone who wants to anything with her hair. Well, I usually never want to do anything with it because I think it's annoying.

"I don't mind," I said shrugging. "I don't do anything to it anyways." Plus it will be something different.

"Yay! Okay, do you mind if I put a ribbon in your hair?" She asks looking eager again.

"No, it's fine if you want to." I said smiling.

"Okay! Come to my room!" I followed her to her room and by the time we got down to the Great Hall, my hair was in a low pony tail and she curled my hair a bit. She put a ribbon with Hufflepuff colors in it. I'll admit that I looked cute. When we walked over to the Hufflepuff table, everyone just stared at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked frowning.

"Everyone just realized that you're a girl too." Shay said giggling. I rolled my eyes at her and sat down next to Theo. He was blushing and it made me blush a little too. "You look pretty today."

"Thanks." I muttered feeling a little self conscious.

"So it looks like you're cheering for Hufflepuff." Hannah said brightly.

"Of course." I said grinning. Shay beamed at me. "Just think. When you win, you'll have to go up against Gryffindor and if you beat them, you get to go up against us."

"If you beat Ravenclaw." Shay teased.

"Oh yeah. Flint wants us to practice after your match today." I said frowning.

"You're the one who said they should train harder." Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I said pouting.

"Don't worry, Pyper. We don't plan on losing." Fred said grinning at me. I glared at him. I would've said some not so nice things to him, but since my sister has an enormous crush on him, I reigned my anger in and took a deep breath. I let it out slowly before stuffing a few bites of food in my mouth and taking off to the pitch. Yeah, I'm still upset about losing. I wasn't long before Blaise, Theo, and Pansy caught up with me.

"He said he's sorry." Pansy said sighing.

"I know." I said pouting again.

"Why did you run off?" Blaise asked confused.

"It was either that or say something that will upset him, George, and Shay. I can't have those three all mad at me." I said shrugging. "Plus Shay would have skinned me alive."

"That's true." Pansy said giggling. "So, I wonder which team Draco is cheering for?"

"Why don't you just ask him? He's right over there." Blaise said pointing towards the Slytherin Prince.

"Okay!" Pansy and I said grinning. Then the two of us took off towards Draco, but upon getting closer to him, we saw that he was with Harry. So we stopped and went back to Blaise and Theo.

"What happened?" Theo asked confused.

"We decided we wanted to be surprised." I lied as Pansy and I internally squealed with glee.

"You two are weird." Blaise muttered shaking his head. We finally made it to the pitch and got front seats. Madam Hooch was waiting in the middle of the pitch and checking her watch. The match was about to start. Draco and Harry joined us.

"Hey Draco, hey Harry." I greeted them.

"Hey, we saw you take off out of the Great Hall. Is everything okay?" Harry asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm just being a sore loser." I said shrugging.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, looking down at his lap.

"Why are you apologizing? Your team won fair and square." I said frowning. He just shrugged. "Besides, I'll get over it eventually, so you don't have to worry about me."

"So what team are you guys cheering for?" Theo asked curiously.

"Hm... I'm kind of leaning towards Ravenclaw, but since your sister is on the the Hufflepuff team I just want to see what happens." Harry said shrugging.

"What about you Draco?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Hufflepuff," He muttered, blushing.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." I said rolling my eyes and smiling. "We won't judge you."

"Yeah," Blaise said grinning. Draco just shrugged. I turned my attention to the field as both teams began to line up next to Madam Hooch. She said her usual speech about everyone playing a clean game before blowing her whistle and letting the bludgers, snitch, and the quaffle loose. I watched as Shay circled around the pitch looking for the snitch. Meanwhile, Hufflepuff has the the quaffle. Applebee dodged a bludger that was aimed at her by of Ravenclaw's beaters, Inglebee and passed the quaffle to Preece, one of her fellow chasers. Preece shot off towards the Ravenclaw's side of the field and got past Stretton, Burrow, and Page, Ravenclaw's keeper, and successfully got the the first points of the game. So it was 10 to 0 with Hufflepuff in the lead. I cheered loudly with everyone who were cheering for Hufflepuff. Page threw the quaffle to Stretton and they were off again. I noticed O'Flaherty, one of the Hufflepuff beaters, aim a beater right at him. Stretton barely dodged it but he ended up losing the quaffle in return. Hufflepuff's chaser Macavoy caught it and flew off towards the goals again. This time Page successfully caught the quaffle and passed it to Burrow. Burrow made it all the way to the other side of the field and manages to make a goal past Hufflepuff's keeper, Fleet.

"And 10 points to Ravenclaw!" Lee said excitedly. "Both teams are tied!"

"Wow, they're not giving an inch, both teams." Pansy said sounding impressed.

"I seriously underestimated Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." I heard an older student mutter behind us. I rolled my eyes. That's their fault. About thirty minutes or so into the game, Hufflepuff was in the lead again with 40 - 10. I also used this time to study Raveclaw's moves. They liked to use the outside of the pitch to their advantage. The beaters circle around the pitch with their seeker and then if they find a chance, they go for it. The chasers are a different story. They like to get in close and use a series of moves to dodge the other teams' chasers and bludgers aimed at them. It seems reckless, but they make it work. It's like the beaters are long range shooters and the chasers are short range shooters. Why did I think of that? Maybe it has to do with mine and Shay's past? Oh well... I turned and looked at the score board. Hufflepuff was still in the lead with with 40 but Ravenclaw had gotten a few a few points while I was zoned out. Oops.

I looked around for Shay and saw her searching really hard for the snitch. I thought I may have caught a glint of gold, but I think my eyes were just playing tricks on me. Stretton caught up with Preece who had the the quaffle and slammed into him. It was very discreet, but I saw it. I scowled. "It seems Slytherins aren't the only ones who play dirty." I said as I spotted Stretton slam Preece again, only this time he was more forceful and Preece nearly falls off this broom, dropping the quaffle.

"Foul!" Most of the crowd cried and sure enough Madam Hooch blows her whistle. She summons the quaffle to her.

"Penalty to the Ravenclaws for excessive use of elbows. Hufflepuffs get a free shot!" She announced. Those cheering for Ravenclaw booed.

"And everyone calls us dirty cheats." Pansy grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I know. That pisses me off now." I said glaring at the Ravenclaw team. "I'm sure the Slytherin team in the past has played dirty a lot, but I plan on changing that."

"I'm sure the rest of the team is with you." Theo said smiling at me. I shrugged, grimacing a bit.

"It's slowly getting there." I said frowning.

"You said Flint agreed with you right?" Pansy asked me. I nodded. "Then with him on your side, the others will surely follow." She sounded very confident as she said this.

"Yeah, so don't worry too much." Blaise said grinning. Hm... he seems to have had a personality change over night. I wonder if something happened with Susan last night. I'll have to ask about that later.

"Thanks you guys." I said smiling at them. After that, Hufflepuff seemed to have gotten their energy up and won the game with Shay catching the snitch! I cheered along with everyone else. After the game we had lunch and then I had to meet with the team for practice. Ugh.

"That was amazing Shay!" Hannah exclaimed excitedly as we all joined them at the Hufflepuff table.

"Thanks!" Shay said beaming. Then she looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay, Pyper?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said rolling my eyes. "Anyways, I'm more motivated than ever to make the Slytherin quidditch team cheating free."

"Yeah, that's dumb how everyone calls you guys out for cheating when the Ravenclaws did it too." Shay said scowling.

"I'm hoping this motivation will help me through practice." I said sighing. "Things are still a little iffy with everyone on the team. But I think I'm making progress with Flint. It looks like he's finally starting to warm up to me. I don't like Higgs. He's an ass. I'm so glad this is his last year."

"Isn't it supposed be arse?" Fred asked curiously.

"Sure, if you're English. I'm American, so it's ass." I said shrugging.

"American's are bloody weird," He muttered.

"Don't insult Shay like that." Susan said scowling at him. I nearly choked on my sweet iced tea. I shouldn't be surprised anymore about her but here I am.

"Sorry." Fred muttered, looking at Shay. Shay just rolled her eyes.

"It's fine." She said before taking a bite of her food.

"So you don't like Higgs. What about the others?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Hm... well, I feel like Montague, Derrick, and I are going to get along just fine." I said shrugging. "Right now they're still a little mad because I saved Oliver from getting a concussion."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Fred said grinning.

"Well, I wasn't going to just sit there and let them play dirty like that." I said scowling. "I mean, I got the lecture of a lifetime by Flint and Snape, but I guess it was worth it."

"What do you mean by that?" Theo asked curiously.

"Well, I got Flint to reconsider to resorting to cheating during a match." I said grimacing a bit. "That just reminded me that I have quidditch practice after this."

"We thought you like quidditch." George said grinning at me.

"I do, but ever since Flint decided to have the team work harder, I haven't been able to use my arms properly without them throbbing in pain." I grumbled.

"Wow, I didn't think ol' Flint had it in him." George said shocked.

"Yeah," I said standing up.

"Going to practice?" Shay asked me. I nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said, sighing. "I'm going to need it." Then I left the group and headed out to the pitch.


	30. Too much drama for just one day

The next few weeks pass in a blur of studies, hangouts and just plain shenanigans. I managed to avoid the topic of my date until finally one day the girls corner me. I sit down to breakfast and Susan sighs. "So what exactly happened on your date with Prince Charming?" she asks and I hear a tray fall behind me. "I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" Fred asks and I turn bright red. "Nothing, she's had a bit too much eggnog, ignore her" I say and he smirks. "Whatever you say, princess" he says, winking as he leaves. I groan loudly. "Susan!" I hiss, storming after him. "What do you think she meant?" I yell after him and he sighs. "Honestly, I don't know anymore. With you, with her, with all of you honestly. I thought we were all friends but half of the time when I sit by you, you go silent and you've never went silent on me. I regret going out with you because obviously it changed things" he says, storming off. I run to the dorms, trying not to cry. This was all Susan's fault. I had to come up with some revenge. I see Peeves on my way and I stop. "Peeves! I need your help" I say and he smiles mischievously. "How can I help, Princess Shay?" he asks and I frown. "I need a way to publicly embarrass Susan, the same way she did to me" Peeves smirks. "Say no more, milady. I have it under control" he says. I storm off to my dorms, not even caring that technically I'm missing classes. I just wanted things to be ok with Fred again. I take a nap, hoping maybe it'll make my day better. I wake up to a tentative knock on the door. "I don't know how to fix it but please make it stop" Susan says and I frown. "What did Peeves do?" I ask, opening the door. I see a floating mistletoe over her head and lots of kids laughing. "It won't stop" she mumbled and I frown "Sorry... Fred won't talk to me, said all of us are hiding things from him and he's super pissed at me so I told Peeves I wanted revenge. Apparently, Peeves takes things very seriously" i mumble. She starts to cry. "He said only true love's kiss can break the spell! What does that even mean?!" she yells and I stifle a laugh. "It means you have to kiss Blaise, most likely in the middle of the dining hall" I say and she pales. "But... we have only kissed once and half of his friends don't know we're dating" she mumbles and I frown. "Well, either he has to kiss you or you're gonna have a floating mistletoe forever" I snark. I take her hand, leading her to the dining halls where I see Blaise sitting with his Slytherin friends. "We have a problem" I say to him and he looks up, seeing Susan. "Are you ok?" he asks softly and she shakes her head. This whole situation was starting to annoy me. "It's a really long story, the specifics aren't necessary, but she needs you to kiss her for the mistletoe to go away" I say. He shrugs, leaning in to kiss her. The mistletoe falls to the ground and I smile. "See, Susan? Simple fix" I say and she turns to glare at me. "I wouldn't have needed a fix if you hadn't caused the problem in the first place" she snarks at me. "And I wouldn't have caused a problem if you knew how to keep secrets and not use code names IN FRONT OF THE PERSON THEY'RE ABOUT!" I yell and I hear a chuckle behind me. "You girls are so overdramatic. What is the problem now?" he asks and I sigh. "I have a crush on your brother and Susan had to blurt it out in front of him and now he's mad at me" I say and George frowns. "So she told him you like him?" he asks and I shake my head. "No.. she called him prince charming in front of him though and that's essentially the same thing" I say and George smiles softly. "Why don't you let me handle my brother and you go find your sister so she can help you calm down. And Susan, learn to be subtle" he sighs. I sigh, going to find my sister. She hugs me, rubbing my back. "It'll be ok, I promise" she says and I nod. "I just hate him hating me" I mumble and she laughs. "He doesn't hate you, he just needs to calm down" she says. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see Fred. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you" he says softly and I shrug. "You have a right to be mad. It's just hard to explain" I mumble. He smiles softly. "You're ok, Shay. Let's just try to make things normal again." I nod, hugging him. "Awww are we all friends again?" George asks and I roll my eyes but can't help but smile. "Thanks, troll-face" I say and he laughs. "You're welcome, brat" he says. I sigh, so glad this stupid dramatic day was over. Now we could finally focus on more important things. "So, who's helping me decorate for Christmas?" I ask and I hear lots of groans. "I can help" Fred says and I smile. "Good. You get to hang mistletoe in hideaway corners where teachers won't find it. I'm on tinsel and garland duty" I say running off and he laughs. "I think you've seen enough mistletoe today" Fred yells after me and I make a face at him. "Just help me" I say and he rolls his eyes but agrees. I string garland on all the stairwell railings, throwing tinsel in to make everything look pretty. Pyper is on wreath duty and all the other gingerpuffs are on tree decorating duty, there's so many Christmas trees that I'm surprised how quick the whole castle looks Christmas-y. I smile, zooming around the castle. "Only 3 days til christmas!" I cheer.


	31. Pansy's Plan

Thank Merlin that drama is over. I'm going to enjoy it while I still can. Christmas is literally three days away and I have no idea what I'm going to get people. If you haven't already figured it out, I'm a bit of a procrastinator. I guess it wouldn't hurt to sneak off to Hogsmeade to see all the options I have. "Where are you going?" Theo asked me as I was about to head out. I had my heavy winter coat and Slytherin scarf on.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade to look for Christmas presents for everyone." I said shrugging.

"Can I come along?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't mind. But when I'm buying yours, you have to leave the store." I told him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You have my word." He said chuckling. "I might get you something, too."

"You don't have to do that." I said feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"I want to because you're my friend, too." He said grinning.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." I said blushing slightly. He nodded and took off to his room. It didn't take him long to get back and he looked a little out of breath. I didn't say anything though, but I was definitely curious about it. Plus it was kind of cute if I do say so myself.

"I'm ready!" He said and then the two of us headed off to Hogsmeade. We found a few shops that looked good for finding gifts. I decided to get Fred and George some new elbow and knee pads for Quidditch. I noticed that theirs were really worn out. They probably got them from Bill and Charlie. For Shay I got her a necklace with a diamond encrusted eighth note on it. I hope she likes it. I got Hannah and Susan some stuffed animals, a fox and a bear. I got Susan the fox because she can be pretty sly. I got the bear for Hannah because it was cute. I got Pansy a headband with roses on them. I think they'll look really good in her hair. I got Draco some candy because I'm not really sure what to get the Slytherin Prince. I got Harry some Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans because I know he likes those a lot and I found a few books that I think he might like. I got Blaise some candy and a coupon from Madam Puddifoots. You know, in case he wants to take Susan there for a date. And last, I need to figure what I'm going to get Theo. I made him leave the store. I would be so mad at him if he knew what I'm getting him. I decided to get him a new cloak. I wasn't sure what color I should get him, but black seemed like a safe color. In addition to that I got him some chocolate frogs. Okay, that's everyone. I went outside the store and Theo wasn't anywhere in sight. I frowned. Where did he go?

"Pyper, sorry!" I heard and saw Theo running up to me. He had a bag in his hands. "I just went and got your present."

"Oh, that works out. Since we have some time before we need to get back to the castle, do you want to go get some Butterbeer?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's really cold out today." He said smiling. I nodded and the two of us went into the Three Broomsticks. We got the Butterbeer and sat down in one of the booths. It wasn't long before Shay, Hannah, and Susan walked into the Three Broomsticks and joined us.

"Hey guys!" Shay greeted us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her curiously. I was a little irked at her. I was enjoying my morning with Theo.

"I was looking around for some last minute Christmas presents." She said shrugging.

"Plus, Susan wanted to get Blaise something." Hannah said grinning.

"What about you two?" Susan asked curiously.

"We were out getting Christmas presents too." Theo said smiling.

"Oh, it looked like you two were out on a date to me." Shay said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, trying not to blush.

"I guess it was kind of like one, wasn't it?" Theo said thoughtfully. I nearly choked on my Butterbeer. I wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. "Are you okay?" He asked when he noticed that I spilled Butterbeer down my chin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said wiping it off with a napkin. Shay just smirked at me and I scowled at her. I will get her back. We eventually made it back to the castle. I went back to my room to wrap the presents. Luckily, my roommates went home for winter break. So I don't have to deal with them doing something to the presents when I'm not looking. Plus I get to actually sleep! So I'm going to use this time to catch up on my sleep. Oh yeah, Shay and I need to figure out what we're going to get for Minerva. She's done so much for us already. I decided to go find Shay after I finished wrapping the presents. It was lunch time anyways. Theo, Blaise, and Pansy went with me. Somewhere along the way, Pansy and Blaise shoved Theo and I into a corner. "What the hell?"

"Oh, look it's mistletoe! Now you two have to kiss!" Pansy said smirking at us. I glared at her.

"Only because you two shoved us." I grumbled. Damn it, Shay! Why did you have Fred hang mistletoe everywhere! Oh, she didn't say where we had to kiss each other. I grinned and kissed Theo on the cheek. He blushed a lot, but returned the gesture.

"No fair," Pansy grumbled, crossing her arms. I just shrugged.

"You're just lucky Mr. You-Know-Who isn't here," I said grinning and winking at her.

"What?" Blaise asked wide-eyed.

"Not Voldemort. That's why I said mister." I said rolling my eyes at him. Pansy blushed.

"You wouldn't..." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Do you even know me? You know I would." I said smirking. She sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry." She said pouting.

"I forgive you," I said smiling and then we continued to walk to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Did we miss something?" Shay asked when she noticed Theo blushing and avoiding eye contact with everyone and Pansy still pouting.

"Nope," I said grinning and sitting down at the table. Blaise just put his hands up as if he wasn't about to get himself hexed when Susan gave him a questioning look. "Just don't pout if your mistletoe goes missing."


	32. Presents Galore and George is Bore

Christmas morning was always the one morning I was the first one awake. I remembered that as I opened my eyes before the sun is even up. I jump up, rushing over and jumping on Hannah's bed. "CHRISTMAS!" I yell and narrowly avoid a punch to the throat. "Rude" I mumble, getting up and jumping on Susan. "CHRISTMAS!" I yell and Susan sighs. "Good morning, Shay. Happy Christmas" she says. I hug her before jumping up and running downstairs. I see all of our stockings filled to the brim with homemade candies and small trinkets. "Its so pretty" I say happily as I grab mine and go through it. I find a gold necklace with my initials and smile. "Minnie made this" I say softly as the girls finally make it downstairs. They open their own stockings and they each have their own necklaces but nothing as personal. I smile, loving knowing McGonagall put thought into this. "Present time" Susan says happily, handing me a neatly wrapped parcel. I open it and gasp. I see 2 notebooks. One is hot pink with rainbow hearts and a unicorn with my name on the top. The other is lavender with a pink tulip. "My aunt told me that whenever she was having memory problems after her car accident she kept a dream journal. It helped her remember things so I thought maybe it could help you too" she says. I hug her. "Thanks, Susan. You're the best" I say, smiling. Hannah shoves a gift at me. "It's not as cool as Susan's but I still think you'll love it" she says. I open it and smile. There's a scrapbook of all of our memories so far this year. There's even a few pictures of me and Fred and I blush. "You're a creep. I love it" I giggle. She shrugs and I hug her before handing both girls their gifts from me. I had kept it simple this year, getting everyone stuffed animals. I gave Susan a bunny and she loved it, immediately snuggling it and I smile, happy she loved it. Hannah got a tiger and wasn't as immediately thrilled. "Why a tiger? Are you saying I'm mean and tough?" she asks and I shake my head. "No. I'm saying you're fierce and sleek like a tiger" I say and she smiles. "In that case I love it" she says and I laugh. We put our things in our rooms and head to breakfast. I see Pyper and yell "CHRISTMAS!" at the same time she does. "Oh boy" Hannah sighs and I giggle, running to hug my sister. I hand her a bag and smile. "Happy Christmas" I say and she hands me a box. I open it and gasp. She gave me a gold necklace with a diamond encrusted 8th note. "It's so preety" I say and she smiles. "I'm glad you like it" she says and I smile. "Open yours" I say and she opens it. "It's so fluffy! I'm gonna die!" she yells, pulling out the unicorn. "Unicorns I love them, Unicorns I love them, Unicornsss I love themmmm" she sings and then Peeves starts singing too. I groan. "Now that's stuck in my head" I sigh. I hear a laugh behind me and turn around. "Morning, Fred! Happy Christmas" I say happily, handing him a gift bag. he hands me a small gift bag and smiles nervously. "Open yours first" I say and he nods, opening the bag. He smiles softly. "This is adorable! How did you know I wanted a kitten that looked like this? I always asked mum for one and she said we couldn't afford one" he says and I shrug, blushing. "Just a lucky guess. I seen it and thought it was cute and since you're cute I figured it'd match" I say then get wide eyed. "I didn't mean that" I say as he smirks. "It's ok, kitten. You're cute too" he teases and I blush, turning my attention to my present. I open it and am immediately speechless. It's a silver charm bracelet with Quidditch themed charms. "It's so pretty, Fred. Thank you" I say, hugging him. He hugs me back and smiles. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what to get for girls I consider my best friend so I asked mum and she said jewelry" he says and I nod, hiding my disappointment. "I will wear it always. Except during Quidditch cuz I don't wanna break it" I say and he looks at me. "Maybe it could be your good luck charm though. Could help you win against me" he teases and I smirk. "Like I need luck to beat you" I tease and he laughs. "Watch out, kitten. I may think you're flirting with me" he says, winking as he leaves. "Nuh-uh! YOU'RE flirting with ME" I say and he laughs. "Smooth" George teases and I frown. "I wasn't trying to be smooth, I was being honest" I say and he rolls his eyes. "Is that why you got my brother a gift and not me?" he teases. "I got you a present too" I say innocently, handing him a bag. He looks inside and laughs. "Chocolate coal. Good choice" he says, giving me a gift bag. I look inside and see a stuffed sea otter. "What is this?" I ask and he laughs. "It was Fred's first pick. But he told me it was lame so I took it instead and gave it to you. Secondhand gifts still count, right?" he says and I smile. "Thanks, George" I say and he narrows his eyes at me. "You actually like it?" he asks and I nod. "I love soft things. It's a little known fact about me. Probably why I got everyone but you stuffed animals" I admit. He laughs. "Good to know I'm special. But I'm off to eat, I'm starving" he says and I roll my eyes. "Typical boy" I tease, going to get my own food and joining everyone to eat Christmas breakfast.


	33. Snow Day!

I woke up to Pansy shaking me awake. I groaned. "I was sleeping so good..." I muttered, turning over to face her. She just rolled her eyes.

"I know you're trying to catch up on your sleep, but it's Christmas! You have to get up!" She said excitedly. I finally sat up.

"I almost forgot." I said getting out of bed.

"How can you almost forget Christmas?" She asked exasperatedly.

"I just did." I said shrugging. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." She said smiling. Finally the two of us went into the commons area to find Theo and Blaise surprisingly waiting for us. Wow, they're a lot more patient than I thought.

"It's about time," Blaise said impatiently. Okay, maybe not.

"Happy Christmas to you, too." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Draco said he'd join us in a minute." Theo said smiling. "He said we could go ahead and start opening presents."

"Alright!" Blaise said excitedly. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Apparently SOMEONE wasn't taught self-control." She muttered, shaking her head. Blaise glared at her.

"We're ELEVEN, we're not supposed to have self-control." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"Come on guys, stop fighting. It's Christmas." Theo said sighing.

"Theo, you sound like you're 20." I said shaking my head.

"You kind of have to with these two." He said shrugging.

"Hey!" Pansy and Blaise said sounding all offended. I love my friends.

"Let's just open presents already." I said wanting this bickering to stop. Plus I really wanted to see what Theo got me. Draco joined us right about the time Theo opened his gift from me.

"Oh, I was needing a new one of these." He said appreciatively.

"I'm glad you like it." I said feeling relieved. I thought he would think it was stupid. Pansy squealed when she saw her headband. She immediately put it on.

"Thank you so much!" She said hugging me.

"Why did you give me a coupon for Madam Puddifoots?" Blaise asked confused.

"You know, just in case you wanted to take Susan there but didn't want to spend a lot of money." I said shrugging.

"Thanks," He said blushing. Draco made a face at the candy but thanked me anyways. Pansy got me a stuffed Husky plush. It strongly reminded me of my animagus form, but she doesn't know about it. I haven't mentioned it to anyone. Although, I think Shay and I should find some time to ask Minerva to help us with turning back to ourselves from our animagus forms. Blaise got me some prank stuff and candy. Draco just got me candy. See? He didn't know what to get me either. Theo got me a necklace with a little bear charm on it and small stuffed rabbit. I hugged the crap out of him

"I'm guessing you like my gift." He muttered, blushing madly after I let him go.

"Of course, thank you!" I said grinning. Blaise just snickered and patted Theo on the back. We eventually all went to the Great Hall for breakfast. I brought Fred and George's gifts, Harry's gift, Shay's gift, and Susan and Hannah's gifts with me. I put on the necklace Theo got me before we left. As soon as I saw Shay the two of us yelled, "Christ-mas!" causing everyone to cover their ears. It was great. I feel like the two of us did this every year for Christmas before. Everyone enjoyed their gifts and we finally settled down to eat breakfast.

"So Blaise what did you get Susan?" Pansy asked him curiously.

"What's it to you?" He muttered, blushing.

"I'm just curious. You don't have to bite my head off." Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault you're being nosy." Blaise said crossing his arms.

"Seriously guys? You're bickering over a Christmas present now?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, I don't see why I should have to tell her what I got Susan." Blaise said glaring at Pansy.

"What's the big deal? It's just a present." Pansy said sighing. "Fine, I don't want to know. You're so weird."

"Susan, what did he get you for Christmas?" Shay asked grinning at her. Susan just shrugged.

"If he doesn't want you to know, then I won't tell you." She said smiling at Blaise.

"Aw, but I really want to know now." Hannah said pouting.

"Susan's just being nice, but I'm pretty sure she's saying it's none of our business." I said grinning.

"Ugh, fine..." Hannah grumbled.

"This conversation is interesting and all, but I think we need a little change of pace." George said grinning.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" I asked him curiously.

"Snow day!" Fred said grinning.

"Of course, why didn't we think of that before?" Hannah said wide-eyed.

"That's because you're not as brilliant as we are." George said winking. She scowled at him.

"Be nice to my friend, Trollface, or you will regret it." Shay threatened, glaring at him.

"Whoa, it's all in good fun." George said rolling his eyes.

"You'll have to excuse her. She hasn't had her breakfast yet." I said shrugging. We finished eating about thirty to forty-five minutes later and we headed outside. We decided to have a snowball fight in the courtyard and afterwards we're going to make as many snowmen as we can in the Quidditch pitch. The teams were split up like this. Team 1: Theo, Blaise, George, Pansy, and myself and Team 2: Shay, Fred, Hannah, Susan, and Draco. Draco was reluctant to join us, but we convinced him anyways. He admitted to Pansy and I that he was afraid that Crabbe and Goyle were going to say something to their parents and their parents were going to tell his dad. We told him we'd make sure they don't say anything. I'm pretty sure I can make them afraid of me so they won't say a word. That seemed to relax Draco some and he actually looked like he enjoyed the snowball fight.

Shay's team ended up beating us and then we went to the Quidditch pitch. It was so much fun making the snowmen. We got tired after making five, so we resorted to magic to help finish the rest of them. Overall we made about fifty snowmen and it still didn't cover up the pitch. We would've continued, but we were really cold, wet, and tired. So we went inside and got some hot cocoa and Butterbeer from the kitchens. Later on back in the commons area, I decided to go take a nap. Pansy woke me up way too early. I'm not looking forward to the girls coming back from home. I'm going to end up spending the rest of the year with little to no sleep. Yay...


	34. New Year, Same Shenanigans

The day after Christmas was always the saddest day of the year. This year however, I was determined to keep myself and all of my friends from catching the after Christmas blues. "Gingerpuff meeting. ROR today after breakfast" I tell the girls before running off to spread the word to the others. It didn't take me long to spread the word to the others and I'm soon enjoying my breakfast, basking in the glory of my brilliant idea. I finish eating before the others and quickly make my way the Room of Requirement. I spread out lots of colored paper and different colored markers and get ready for the others. Surprisingly the twins show up first. "Wicked" they say at the same time and I laugh. "These are called markers. They're kind of like quills and ink only the ink is inside the quill" I say and they nod, picking up markers and paper. "I'm gonna wait for the others to explain why I have them but feel free to draw or whatever" I say. George starts drawing and I watch them, interested to see what they're doing. I don't even notice Pyper and the girls come in until I hear Susan gasp. "I haven't used markers in forever!" she says excitedly and I giggle. "I knew you'd love it. Once the boys get here I'll explain what's going on" I say, sighing. "They're late" I say as I hear a crash and see them come stumbling through the door. "Late" I say, glaring at them. They quickly take seats and I clear my throat. "As we are all aware December 26th is the worst day of the year. Christmas is over, there's still a week until new year's, it's just overall a sad time. Which is why I've come up with an idea to make the next week until New Year's the best week yet! We are going to throw a New Year's Eve party in the astronomy tower, complete with cute invitations and a confetti ball stuffed with candy to drop at midnight. And here's the part where you all get to help the most. Gingerpuff initiation is going to be every year on new year's eve. So I need nominations for new members and then we all can take a vote" I say. Immediately, Theo's hand is up. "Theo, you don't have to raise your hand" I say and he blushes. "I have some nominations" he says. I nod at him to go on. "Pansy and Draco. They both ask questions a lot and have even helped on minor missions in the past." I smile. "All in favor?" I ask and immediately all hands go up. "Good. Any more nominations?" I ask and Fred and George speak at the same time. "Lee Jordan" they say and I nod. "All in favor?" I ask and see hands go up a little slower this time but still all in the air. "Good. Next?" I ask and Pyper speaks up. "Neville and Oliver. Neville's quiet and unnoticeable, he can find out information for us. And Oliver already saved us once, I'm sure he'd be great at doing it again" she says. I nod. "Oliver is an automatic in, all in favor of Neville?" I ask and again all hands go up. Fred speaks up next. "Dean and Seamus. They both are adventurous and up for pretty much anything. I think they'd be great additions" he says and I nod. "All in favor?" I ask and again all hands go up. "Alright. Any more nominations?" I ask and everyone shakes their heads. "Alright then. On to invitations. I created a list that I will now pass around and allow people to add or delete as they see fit until we have a final draft. Once we have a final draft I will split the invites up and have everyone make a certain amount. I will write all the initiation notes as well as make my own group of invites. Any questions?" I ask and everyone shakes their heads. We finish the invite list and spend the rest of the day making invitations. The next week is spent getting Rosie and Posie to slip invitations under pillows and Pyper and I sneaking up to the astronomy tower to start decorating. By the 31st all that's missing is food. "Rosie and Posie said they'd have our food and punch by 8 no problem. I figure if we get up there by 7 we should be there before everyone else" Pyper says. I smile, wiggling excitedly. "I do love a proper party" I say in a fake posh accent and Pyper rolls her eyes. "Of course you do, you're a drama queen" she teases. I flip my hair, heading towards the Hufflepuff commons. "I'm going to get dressed and Hannah is braiding my hair. I'll see you at 7" I say. Hannah is already in the commons when I get there and she starts braiding my hair while Susan starts fixing hers into space buns. "That looks fun. Can someone do my hair?" I hear softly and look up to see a second year nervously watching us. "Sure" I say, smiling. "I can do this cute partial braid pigtail look I seen on a fourth year last week. It looked pretty simple and I'm good at others hair, just not my own" I say. She sits down and I start to work. "I'm Alexis by the way" she says and I smile. "I'm Shay" I say, finishing the braids and making hair ties appear to tie off her hair. By the time I finish Hannah is done with my hair and has moved on to Susan's hair. "Girls, I think we should take Alex with us tonight" I say softly. Hannah nods and Susan smiles. "And you get to do your favorite thing ever: makeover time" she says and I giggle. I lead Alex to my dorm and give her a cute skirt and top with leggings and my flat boots to wear. She gets dressed and then gasps. "I look amazing! Thank you" she says excitedly, hugging me. I smile. "It's no problem. I love making over people" I giggle, putting on a cute dress with my heeled boots. "I can't do makeup though, that's all Hannah" I say as we head downstairs. The other girls are already dressed. "I'll leave Alex with you guys cuz I gotta go finish setting up" I say, hugging both girls before heading out and towards the astronomy tower.


	35. Parties are a lot of Effort

Decorating for parties take a lot of effort. But I promised I would help since I'm an honorary Gingerpuff and all. It's finally the day of the party and I'm not even worried about dressing up nicely. I'm just going to wear my Muggle clothes. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Would Shay be upset if I just came in my socks? Yeah probably, but oh well. I guess I'll wear shoes. Shoes are a pain. Can't I just wear flip flops everywhere? "Pyper, are you about to head to the astronomy tower?" Theo asked me as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys there." I said smiling. He nodded and I took my time to get to the astronomy tower. I mean there are still a few things that need to get done before the party gets started, but they weren't anything major. As soon as I walked into the room, Shay glares at me.

"It took you long enough!" She glanced over my outfit. "Are you seriously going to wear that?" I rolled eyes at her.

"Yeah and if you have a problem with it, then it's too bad." I said sticking my tongue out at her. She huffed.

"Fine. Will you help me with this?" She asked holding up a part of the 'Happy New Year's' banner we had made with her wand.

"Yeah," I said getting out my own wand. Within a few minutes, we had the banner put up in the perfect spot. The last thing that needed to be done was the confetti ball. Rosie and Posie chose that time to show up with the food. "I'll get the confetti ball." She nodded and dealt with Rosie and Posie. Soon enough it was time for the guests to show up. Theo and Blaise weren't late this time. The first person to be initiated was actually ten minutes early. Of course it was Pansy. As soon as she got inside, she said Draco was outside waiting. I grinned. I had a feeling those two would be the first to show up.

"What do I have to do?" Pansy asked curiously.

"You have to drink the blood of the club members." Shay said handing her a cup of punch. Pansy made a face.

"Seriously?" She asked frowning.

"You want to be a Gingerpuff, don't you?" Blaise asked her, raising an eyebrow. She sighs.

"Okay," She said before drinking it. She looked surprised at the taste. "Juice?"

"Yep, but you're not allowed to tell the others. Okay?" I said winking at her. She just nodded. Fred poked his head out of the door and told Draco he could come in. He made a face at first about the juice but shrugged and chugged it. Oliver came next and he didn't even bother asking about it. He just straight up drank it all.

"You guys aren't as twisted as I thought." He said shrugging.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shay said giggling. Neville, Dean, and Seamus showed up about the same time. Neville, of course, was hesitant but after a bit of peer pressure (courteous of Fred and George), he drank it. Dean and Seamus pretty much downed it without question. Lee showed up at last minute and drank the juice without us even saying anything. What if there was poison in that? Oh well. "Congratulations to the new members of the Gingerpuffs!" Shay said clapping her hands excitedly. Everyone else clapped as well.

"Let's get this party on the road!" Hannah said excitedly. Everyone cheered and the party began. Shay and I found a Muggle radio and we managed to make it work with magic. Shay cranked up the music and almost everyone was dancing.

As midnight drew nearer, Shay was getting a sugar high and it was hilarious to watch her flit around the room, trying to talk to everyone. George pulled me over to the side and said, "When midnight hits we should push my brother and Shay into each other."

"I consent with this plan." I said smirking.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Hannah set the confetti ball off. I saw Blaise kiss Susan and then George set the plan into motion. It was like slow motion. One minute Fred was standing up right, whooping and hollering with everyone else and the next, you just see him falling over onto Shay. They both ended up on the ground with their lips locked together. Only neither of them seemed embarrassed by it. Gr...

"Oh poo." I said sighing.

"You two kissed!" Hannah said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"It was nothing." Fred and Shay said at the same time.

"That's what you say now." George said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Trollface." Shay said scowling at him.

"I see it's gone back to Trollface." I said when she walked away. George sighed.

"Shut up, Pyper." He muttered.

"Fine, be that way." I said before going to find Pansy.

"That's it for this years' party! Thanks to everyone for coming!" Shay announced after turning the music off. We all sneaked back to our respective commons and I'm exhausted. I'm glad we don't have school tomorrow... or today.

"Good night." I said to Pansy, Draco, Theo, and Blaise before heading to my room. I decided to take a shower before going to bed. I hate going to bed all sweaty. I was out like a light. I didn't get up until lunch time and I was starving. I'm just glad the girls in my room didn't do anything to me while I was sleeping. I would've been very upset with them. I stretched, before changing into some clean clothes and going up to the Great Hall.

"It's about time you joined us." Pansy said sighing as I sat down at the Slytherin table. I shrugged.

"I can't help it if I was super tired. Plus I don't get much sleep with those girls in my room. I'm surprised they were even asleep when I got in there." I said rolling my eyes.

"Have you talked to Professor Snape?" Theo asked frowning.

"No, but I just assume that no matter what he says or does, he can't stop them from talking all night. It's not like he can be there 24/7." I said sighing. "Besides, it's fine. I've managed to deal with it all year so far. So what's another five or six months?"

"If it gets too bad, I'm going to say something." Blaise said scowling at me. I smiled.

"Thanks for worrying." I said glad that I have friends who care about me. I feel like before Shay and I arrived in London, we didn't have that many friends who even remotely cared about our well being.


	36. The Awkward Adventures

I couldn't believe that just happened. I've spent months thinking of the perfect way to kiss him, the perfect moment, the right technique, overthinking literally every move I made around him. All it took was one dose of klutziness and the first kiss I've dreamed of became my own worst nightmare. Then it all clicked as well. "It meant nothing." The words stuck in my brain like a gross jelly surrounding every good moment I've had with him for the last semester."Are you ok?" I hear him ask softly and I nod, forcing a smile. "Never better" I say, turning to leave. He grabs my wrist gently. "Can we talk?" he asks and I nod, feeling dread build in my stomach. "There's nothing to talk about. We're friends, our siblings are insane, nothing happened" I say softly. He gets an annoyed look on his face and sighs. "I need you to trust me. Meet me after classes tomorrow in the dining hall" he says and I nod. "I'm really tired so I'm gonna go now" I say softly, turning to look like I was leaving but instead blending back into the crowd so I could help clean up later. I see Fred and George leave not much later and I relax. "Pyper, do you know a spell that will make the ground swallow me up so I never have to see him again?" I ask softly as we're cleaning up later. She laughs. "You're being melodramatic. I thought you said the kiss meant nothing" she teases and I blush. "He said the kiss meant nothing. I just followed his lead because I can't lose his friendship" I say softly. She rolls her eyes. "You need to tell him! Stop being such a scaredy cat. I swear he likes you too" she says and I roll my eyes. "You can't know that for sure" I say, leaving and heading to the dorms. It was already 2 am and classes started at 8 so I knew my day was going to suck. I decide to braid my hair before going to sleep, knowing it'll make it faster in the morning. I quickly fall asleep and am surprised when it's not 2 girls jumping on me that wakes me up but my own brain. I see a note by my pillow and read it.

 _Shay,_

 _You looked really tired this morning so we decided to let you sleep in. We are telling the teachers you are sick so don't bother rushing around. Go eat and enjoy your rest of the day._

I jump up, throwing on the school uniform and rushing to the cafeteria to eat real quick. I realize it's already third block and groan, rushing off to find my friends. They look surprised to see me as I sit down, getting a glare from the professor as I start taking notes. "Sorry, professor. I've been very sick but I'm feeling much better now" I say and he rolls his eyes. History of magic has to be the worst class to wake up to because it takes every ounce of my energy to stay awake. After that the rest of the classes pass in a blur and really I wish the day would just slow down a bit because I did not want to meet up with Fred today. But quickly enough it's dinner time and I sigh. "Well girls, I'm off to face the consequences of being a klutz" I mumble and Hannah laughs. "I swear, you are the most dramatic girl I have ever met. He likes you a lot and one awkward kiss isn't going to change that" she says. I sigh, heading to meet Fred. I walk in and he looks really nervous. "I thought maybe we could go have a picnic by the lake. It's still nice out and it's not quite dark" he says and I nod, following him. "So I know this is probably all really weird for you and I'm sorry about that. It's just that I have the hugest crush on you and my brother decided to trip me last night and I didn't mean to be as awkward as I have been lately but I was just wondering if maybe you feel the same" he says once we are settled out by the lake. I freeze, staring at him. "Wait, what? Are you serious? If this is a joke I swear I'm murdering every Weasley in this school" I say and he looks at me confused. "What? Why would I joke about that? Who even does that?! You know what, nevermind. This was a stupid idea anyways. Why would a girl like you like an idiot like me anyways." he says and gets up to leave. I'm literally frozen in place, still not sure how this was even happening. By the time I think to follow him he's already long gone. I run to the dining hall but he's not there. I see all of my girls sitting together and I wave them over. They all 3 jump up, following me outside. "I messed up! Like I know I've said that before but this time I mean I don't see a way to ever fix it and it not only broke his heart I think it may ruin our friendship" I say and Susan's eyes get big. "What did you do?!" Hannah asks and I sigh before telling them everything. "Shay! What the hell! You have the world's biggest crush on him, he confesses to having a crush on you and you freeze?! What's wrong with you?!" Pyper says and I flinch. "I don't know! I don't know anything anymore! I don't know how to fix this, I don't know how to keep my friendship with him, I don't even know how to talk to him now without fear of making it worse!" I say. I hear a throat clear behind my back and turn around. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but since you're my only friends, I followed you and I may have a suggestion" Alex says softly. "I'll try anything" I say and she smiles softly. "I remember last year these cute little cupids flying around and everyone said they were delivering valentines. Why don't you write him a poem and send it to him." she suggests. I hug her. "You're seriously the best! I'm so glad you're in the group" I say. I smile, going back to the dorms to start writing. What could possibly go wrong?


	37. Valentine's Disaster

Valentines Day is slowly coming up. It's like three days from now. Shay has been pretty much avoiding Fred because of what happened last month. You would think the two of them would be over it since they're still friends, but it just seems to be getting worse. Shay told me that Alex suggested she write Fred a poem for Valentines day. I would agree with her had Shay decided to give it him in person. But she's decided to use the cupids that go around handing out Valentines for the students. I remember what was written in the second book about those. But I don't want to ruin her mood by reminding her. She's been acting like her normal self recently, so I hope this goes well for her. "What are you doing for Valentines Day?" Pansy asked me grinning. I knew she would bring this up. We're in the Slytherin commons room. I was currently working on some homework.

"Nothing." I answered her warily.

"What? There isn't someone you want to give a Valentine to?" She pressed on.

"No. Why are you asking me this stuff? Shouldn't you focus on giving Lee a Valentine?" I asked her. She blushed.

"I am going to give him one. But why aren't you going to give Theo one?" She asked frowning.

"Oh, that. Well, Theo said he didn't want to do the whole Valentines thing. He said he thought it was stupid." I said shrugging. "Honestly, unless he's going to give me chocolate, I think it's stupid too."

"You'll accept chocolate?" She asked smirking.

"No, that's-" But it was too late. She was already gone. I sighed. I'm sorry Theo, I tried. I really do want to give him a Valentines gift, but I don't want to do it if he doesn't want one. Hm... maybe I should make him chocolate instead? I could go to the kitchens and ask Rosie or Posie for help. I smiled to myself.

"What's up with that smile?" Blaise asked me as he entered the commons room.

"It's nothing." I said shaking my head. "Are you going to give Susan a Valentines gift?"

"Yeah. I should probably do that, huh?" He said frowning.

"Duh," I said rolling my eyes. "So what are you going to get her?"

"Hm... should I get her some chocolates?" He muttered to himself before walking off. I shrugged. I finished up my homework and went to the kitchens. I tickled the pear and when I walked in I was surprised to see Fred in here.

"Hey Fred." I said smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"You first." I said grinning. I really didn't want to tell him what I was doing. It was totally embarrassing to me.

"I was just in here to get a snack." He said shrugging. "I'm meeting back up with George and Lee. We're going to prank Snape." He ended up grinning at the end of his sentence.

"That sounds like fun." I said sighing.

"So? What are you doing?" He asked again.

"I'm going to attempt to make Theo some chocolates for Valentines." I said shrugging. I hope my face doesn't catch on fire with how much I'm blushing right now.

"Wow," Fred said looking amazed. "I didn't know you liked to make chocolates."

"I've never made chocolates in my life. That's why I said was going to attempt to make some." I said sighing.

"If you want, I can taste test them." He said grinning.

"Don't you have a prank to do with George and Lee?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't mind." He said shrugging.

"Okay, thanks for the help." I said smiling at him. He winked at me.

"I'm just doing it for the chocolate."

"Of course you are." I said rolling my eyes at him, but smiling.

"What can Rosie do for you Miss Pyper?" Rosie asked, walking up to me.

"Can you teach me to make chocolates?" I asked her eagerly. She nodded.

"Of course! Follow Rosie. I can help you, Miss!" She said and we got to work. Who knew it was so hard to make chocolates? They tasted horrible at first. Fred was trying to be nice and say they weren't that bad and I appreciated that. But I knew they were horrible tasting. By the third batch, they actually started to taste like chocolate and by the fifth batch, they were decent. I'm thankful that Rosie was being patient with me.

"You're definitely getting better at it." Fred said as we left the kitchens. I had Quidditch practice so I wasn't able to continue making them until tomorrow.

"Thanks for doing this." I said smiling at him. "I seriously thought about giving up after the second batch." He convinced me not to give up and to keep going.

"That's what friends are for, right?" He said grinning.

"Yeah, I'm sorry they tasted so bad." I said grimacing.

"It was your first time right?" I nodded. "Then I wouldn't feel too bad. Nobody can make good chocolate on their first try."

"This is my stop. I'll see you later, Fred." I told him smiling again. He nodded.

"See you around!" He said grinning before walking off. I went down to the Slytherin locker rooms and changed into my Quidditch uniform.

"You're here early." Flint said as I walked out onto the pitch with my broom. I shrugged.

"I was near by." I said grinning. "What are we working on today?"

"Hm... I was thinking about coming up with a strategy for our match against Ravenclaw." Flint said thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said frowning. "I hate that everyone gives us crap for playing dirty when the Ravenclaws did it too."

"That's why I want to work towards not doing that anymore." Flint said looking determined. I smiled.

"I'm glad." Everyone else showed up and we got to work. We worked really hard and found a strategy that might work against the Ravenclaws. There wasn't any room for dirty plays. Flint made sure of that. Higgs is still being an ass about it. He doesn't like that we're changing the way we play, but he can effing get over it because this is his last year. What he says now won't matter next year when he's not here. Bole and Derrick backed me up when Higgs tried to say that I kept him from catching the snitch last practice. It was nice. I knew we'd get along great! Anyways, Flint got him to shut up and by the end of practice, I felt like we actually accomplished something good for the team. I feel like we're going to surprise the shit out of Hogwarts.I was exhausted from practice but I made it back to my room in one piece. After a nice hot shower, I met up with Theo and Blaise and we headed up the the Great Hall for dinner.

"Did you have a nice Quidditch practice?" Theo asked smiling.

"Yeah, Bole and Derrick backed me up when Higgs decided he was going to be an ass to me." I said smiling.

"That's good." Blaise said nodding. "Otherwise I was going to have to say something." I shook my head.

"No offense, but he's 17 and you're 11." I said smiling.

"So? I can take him." Blaise said puffing out his chest. I grinned.

"If you do, don't blame if you end up in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey." I told him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

The next few days pass and the next thing I know, Valentines Day is here. Fred helped me with the chocolates again yesterday and I finally perfected the chocolates. "He better like these." Fred said grinning. "If not, I'll take them." I laughed.

"If he doesn't like them, I'll give them to you." I said grinning at him.

"Yes!" Fred said pumping his fist. So now I'm sitting in the Great Hall with Shay, Susan, Hannah, Alex, Theo, and Blaise eating breakfast. I don't know when I'm going to give Theo the chocolate. Maybe I'll wait until after breakfast to give it to him. Just then I notice a small cupid making his way towards Fred, who was sitting with George and Lee at the Gryffindor table. Oh no... Shay was watching the cupid intently as it stopped in front of Fred. Fred looked confused and then George and Lee were grinning and patting him on the back. No doubt they were making jokes. And then the worst possible thing happened. The cupid open its mouth and started SINGING Shay's poem. Oh Merlin. I quickly looked at Shay and she looked like she was ready to hide under a rock for the rest of her life. Fred's face went pale... well. He's already pale, but whatever. As soon as the torture was over, Fred scowled at George and Lee. Apparently he thought they sent him one just to prank him. I looked over at Shay and she was ready to cry.

Susan, Hannah, and Alex basically grabbed Shay and got her out of the Great Hall as quick as possible. Well she tried. After breakfast, I couldn't find Shay anywhere. Maybe she's in her room. "What's wrong?" Theo asked me coming up from behind me.

"Oh, I was looking for Shay." I said sighing.

"That Valentines poem Fred got was from her, wasn't it?" Theo said frowning.

"Yeah. I don't think Shay knew that was going to happen." I said worried for Shay's mental health. "Oh!" I muttered. "I almost forgot. I made these for you." I handed him the chocolates and he looked surprised.

"You made these?" He said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, it was hard." I said pouting. "I'm never doing it again after this year. So you better enjoy them."

"I'm sure they'll taste great." He said chuckling. He opened one and ate it. "Wow, this is melt-in-your-mouth good!"

"Really?" I asked shocked. I didn't think they tasted that great. Fred said they tasted really good too.

"Yeah." He said smiling at me. "I think it's because you made them. I'll cherish them." I blushed. "Thank you for the chocolate."

"You're welcome." I muttered avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment.

"Oh, I got you something too." He said rummaging in one of his pockets. "It's not chocolates, but it's something." He pulled out a card and handed it to me. I took it and opened it. As soon as I opened it, confetti came flying out of it. I blinked in surprise. I was not expecting that. On the card was written, 'Happy Valentines Day. I'm sorry I couldn't get you chocolates or flowers, but I hope the rest of your day is good. With Love, Theo' I smiled.

"Thank you." I said hugging him. He hugged me back, a little shocked.

"You're welcome." I heard him say before we let go of each other. So far for me, today hasn't been so bad. Too bad for Fred though, he doesn't get the rest of the chocolate. Oh well. It's divine retribution for thinking Shay's poem was a prank from Lee and George.


	38. Patience is a virtue

I didn't think it was possible for things to get any worse between me and Fred. I'd royally messed up in January, tried to fix things and only made it worse in February. I was determined not to screw anything up in March. Things were finally starting to feel almost normal, we were back to joking and even maybe flirting a bit. Then I heard the worst news possible. Our March match was against Gryffindor. I'd been practicing super hard and was fairly sure my skills were up to par, especially seeing as the Gryffindor Seeker was also a first year. I had no doubt we could win and that was the problem. Quidditch was everything to Fred. I couldn't humiliate him by destroying him on the field. But I also couldn't purposely throw the game, not only was it unfair my team would probably kill me. I also knew that he would hate me if I purposely lost just to make him happy. So it was decided: I had to do my best and face the consequences later if he got upset. The day of the match arrived and I went down to breakfast with my hair already in a ponytail. "You ready to lose today, Harper?" Fred teases and I smirk at him. "I think you're a bit confused. I'm not about to lose to you" I say and flip my hair as I walk away. "Looks like you two have fixed your issues" Draco says and I roll my eyes. "It's not exactly fixed, more put on hold because quidditch always come first" I say and he rolls his eyes. "Jocks, I swear" he mumbles. I smile at him. "You know you love me" I tease and he nods. This was another new thing I was still adjusting to. It seemed Draco knew a thing or two about unrequited crushes and the inability to ever say the right things. It made for a pretty quick and lasting friendship. I eat quick and then go to find my girls, needing a bit of a pep talk before I went to the field. "You should have seen him once you left. He thought he'd actually upset you" Susan mumbles and I laugh. "I told him you were fine, that you had been blowing us all off lately to hang with Malfoy but he didn't believe me" Hannah says, shrugging. "I'll talk to him after the match. I have to focus now" I say and they all nod. They hug me, reassuring me I'm gonna do great before sending me onto the pitch. I meet up with my team and Herbert runs us through our game plan. I had some faith in our chasers but I knew that honestly the game came down to me. We'd all been super stressed and I knew exam prep had gotten to them. As a first year, my exam prep was difficult but not nearly as time consuming. We get on our brooms and immediately Applebee has the Quaffle. I smile, watching her zoom across the field and almost make it before a bludger bumps her arm and she drops it. The game goes on much like this for what seems like forever, neither team really having a good chance to score. Fred keeps making faces at me from across the field and I can't help but laugh every time I see him. I'm laughing when I suddenly see a flash of gold. I follow it with my eyes for a few seconds before diving for it, right before Harry spots it. It becomes a game of who's broom goes the fastest, who's skills are really the finest. I catch it seconds before Harry makes a grab for it. I hear lots of cheering as I land and the game is announced over. Hufflepuff wins and I'm filled with pride. "Guess you were right" Fred teases me and I giggle. "Never doubt me, Fred. I always tell the truth" I tease before running off to catch up with my team to celebrate. We have a party in the commons and nobody comments on how many people I've snuck in from other houses, simply because I refuse to leave my friends out. It's all fun but soon enough the party ends and everyone heads to bed to prepare for another day full of studying and practice tests. I, however, have something much more serious going on in my brain. I still really liked Fred and now that I knew he liked me too I really wanted to tell him the truth. I decide to write him a letter, knowing I would never have the courage to say it myself. I start on it but ultimately I decide to spend a couple of weeks perfecting it. Between classes and keeping up with everyone I lose track of the date but when I finally have the letter perfected I walk into the dining hall on a mission. I see him already sitting there and I set the letter in front of him, smiling shyly. "I've been trying to find the right way to say things since January and honestly I think a letter works better because we both know my bad tendency of freezing up" I say softly. He opens the letter and reads it before forcing a smile. "This is amazing. If it wasn't April's Fool's Day I'd almost believe this was real" he says. My eyes get big and I groan. "Is it really?! God, I'm such an idiot!" I yell, running away. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to see George following me. "Punk, I adore you. I already see you as a little sister so I say this with the utmost respect. Stop trying so hard. My brother is an idiot and he needs some time so please just trust me and stop trying to make some stupid plan or elaborate way to tell him and just wait until this summer. You and Pyper can come stay with us and it'll be a lot easier to talk things out when he doesn't feel cornered by stupid kids that make fun of us all the time" he says. I nod, frowning. "I figured you two would be fairly popular" I mumble and he scoffs. "We put up a good act" he mumbles and I nod. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse" I mumble and he smiles softly. "You're ok. I know you didn't mean it" he says. I hug him before rushing off to my dorms. I was going to make those boys popular if it's the last thing I do.


	39. Exams and Pranks

It's April and exams have started. This is the part I hated the most after doing them last year with Minerva. Only this time, I won't get practice tests. Ugh, I swear they put too much pressure on students when it comes to exam time. It also doesn't help that I'm always tired because of those stupid busy bodies I'm forced to call roommates can't shut up and go to bed at a decent time! I'm so tired of just dealing with it. Maybe I should just do something about it. Now that they've got to focus on studying, they've been staying out later. But they're not quiet coming back. So maybe I should leave them a present for when they come back. Maybe I can sleep on one of the couches in the commons room. There's one that's off to the side that no one usually sits on. I can do that. Now then, what kind of present should I leave them? "Pyper, you look like you're about to prank someone." Pansy said looking amused. We just came back from the library and we're now sitting in the Slytherin commons.

"That's because I am." I said smirking. "I just need to come up with something."

"Can I help?" Pansy asked eagerly.

"You want to help me prank someone?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." She said giggling. I shrugged.

"Okay, I'm not sure when I'm going to do it though." I said thoughtfully.

"That's okay. Just let me know." She said winking at me before going up to her room. I smiled. She turned out to be a really good friend. I sat down on one of the couches in front of the fireplace and got to work. Even though it's starting to warm up outside, it's still a little chilly in the hallways. I'm working on Potions right now since the test comes up in two days. It's Monday and second period is about to start. So I have free time right now. Pansy I think is grabbing stuff for her next class now. I have the Potions exam on Thursday, so I have the next two days to cram for it. Ugh I hate studying. By the time I was getting tired of looking at Potion notes, it was time for charms. Oh thank Merlin! I think I'll do my prank tonight. I found Pansy during lunch time and told her. "So what exactly are doing and who are we pranking?"

"Well, we're pranking those stupid busy bodies I'm forced to call roommates and I'm not exactly sure what I want to do yet." I answered shrugging. She giggled at my name for them. "I was wanting to leave them a surprise for when they come back from the library tonight."

"How about we put spiders in their beds and put bright red hair dye in their shampoo bottles?" Pansy suggested smirking.

"That's a great idea!" I said smirking too. "I knew there was a reason why I picked you to be my partner in crime."

"Thanks, I'll gladly be your partner in crime." She said brightly.

"Yay. Now where are we going to get the spiders?" I muttered out loud.

"I bet Hagrid has some somewhere." Pansy said grinning.

"Okay, I have charms next." I said pouting.

"I have a free period. So I'll go ask him!" She said smiling.

"Thanks, you're the best!" I said hugging her. She was surprised, but hugged me back anyways. "I'll see you later then!" I told her before heading off to Charms. It's the end of the last class of the day which is Defense Against the Dark Arts for me. Pansy and I met up with each other between third and fourth period and she said she got the spiders and we agreed to meet up at the library after classes ended for the day. So that's where I'm headed to now. I found her waiting near one of the empty classrooms next to the library.

"We should check to see if they're in there." She told me as soon as I walked up to her.

"Okay." I nodded and we went inside the library. We had to search for a bit but we finally found them. They were near the back of the library gossiping about some guy from Hufflepuff. I rolled my eyes. Pansy and I quickly went back to the Slytherin commons and got to work. "Okay, I'll take care of the shampoo bottles if you take care of the spiders."

"Where will you be sleeping?" Pansy asked me frowning.

"I planned on camping out in the commons until things quiet down." I said shrugging. I pointed to the couch that no one sits on ever. She nods.

"If you want, you can come stay in my room. We have a spare bed." She offered.

"If it doesn't quiet down by Thursday, then I'll take you up on that offer." I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Okay, let's do this!" She said excitedly. I led her to my room and then I went straight into the bathroom. I poured out about half of the shampoo in their shampoo bottles and replaced it with the red hair dye. I managed to not make a mess somehow. I'm usually pretty messy when it comes to tedious things like that. I went back into my room and found that it was almost overrun by spiders. Apparently the protection charm that I put up to stop the beetles from getting into my bed was still up. Awesome! Pansy and I left the room and went back to the commons and just ended up laughing.

"What are you two cackling about?" Blaise asked as he and Theo entered the commons.

"Nothing." Pansy and I said grinning at the same time. A few days go by and it's time for the test. Luckily for me, I'm great at remembering most things if I cram right before the test. I feel like it helped me a lot, but I hope I didn't get anything mixed up. I would go back and try to fix some of the things I felt like they were wrong, but I feel like if I did that, then they'd definitely be wrong. Today is supposed to be Double Potions, but Snape let us out early after we finished our tests. I knew he was nice! I haven't seen Shay through all of this. I guess she's been busy with studying too. I don't know when she will have her test, but I hope she passes it.


	40. Confession Time

I was nervous. I knew this was nothing new, especially on quidditch match days, but I was even more nervous than the match against Fred. Today I was playing my sister. I go to breakfast and see her already in her quidditch robes. I could tell this was going to be a long day. "Morning, Pyper" I say and she smiles at me. "Ready for today?" she asks and I shrug. "I don't know. I don't like us being against each other" I say and she smiles at me reassuringly. "No matter what happens we both will be okay with it. It's just a game" she says and I nod "It's just a game" I say and Fred walks in and gives me an odd look. "You weren't saying that when your match was against me" he teases and I roll my eyes. "You're not my sibling so you don't count" I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "I think you've made it clear my feelings don't count" he says and I sigh. "Fred, can we talk about this later? Like not before my match" I ask and he nods. "You're not seriously going to tell him are you?" Hannah asks softly and I sigh. "I need to. I want to. I just can't right now" I say, getting up to go practice before the game. I couldn't handle any more drama this school year. Before long it's finally time for the game. "Let's get this over with" I mumble, mounting my broom. It seems I'm not the only Hufflepuff off my game today. Either that or Pyper wasn't joking about just how much extra practice Slytherin had been putting in because they beat us with flying colors. After we land I quickly go to congratulate my sister and then head back to the dorms to shower. After that I go to find the golden trio so I can hopefully keep them from doing anything too stupid when it came to Quirrell. I find them in the library and can tell I've interrupted something important. Good, those idiots don't need to be planning anything. I sit down and they all look at me. "What?" I ask and Hermione frowns. "Are you here as a leader of the Gingerpuffs or are you here just as a student?" she asks and I look at her confused. "Depends. Do you need some Gingerpuff reinforcements for something?" Hermione frowns when Ron speaks up. "Yes we do! Like majorly" he says and I smile at him. "Alright. Tell me what's up" I say, smiling at them. "We don't know fully but we know that Hagrid has a dog named Fluffy that is guarding the entrance to something big they're hiding in the school. We think the Sorcerer's stone may be down there" Hermione whispers and I nod. "How about this. You give me 3 days and I will have a team of 6 people put together to go with you to the hiding area. We can go from there as far as what we need and who can provide it" I say and Hermione nods. I smile, getting up to leave. I had to tell the others. Also, when did the Gingerpuffs become an army? I'm so lost in thought I run smack dab into Fred. "Hey" I say, smiling at him and he smiles back slightly. "Can we talk?" I ask, knowing now was as good of a time as any. "I'm actually on my way to the library. Believe it or not I do have to study sometimes" he teases and I smile. "Of course. Tomorrow?" I ask and he nods. "I have free period right before dinner so just as soon as you're ready to eat come find me in the dining halls and I will be happy to talk" he says. I head to the dorms, hoping to find Hannah and Susan. I see Alex in the commons and smile. "Where's the others?" I ask and she looks up at me. "They called a meeting in the room of requirement" she says and I groan. "I swear those two are on my last nerve" I say, storming off. I get to the room of requirement and think of a meeting with the gingerpuffs and quickly walk in on Hannah, Susan, Pyper, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and George all sitting and talking. They all look up when I walk in and I cross my arms. "Care to explain why there was a Gingerpuff meeting and I wasn't invited?" I ask and everyone looks at each other. "Awkward turtle" Pyper says and I huff. "If you lot don't start talking you're all on my shit list! And trust me when I say that's a bad place to be!" I yell. Pansy raises her hand. "I'd just like to say that this was NOT my fault. I was a late addition to the group but I'd like to think a great addition" she says and I glare at her. "What group?" I ask and she smiles. "Operation: Love Birds. The entire point of the project was for you and Fred to get your heads out of your asses and realize you're in love" I'm so busy fuming I don't hear the door open behind me. "The fact that I'm in love with Fred Weasley is none of your business!" I yell and I hear a slight gasp behind me. "You're in love with me? Like no joke?" Fred asks softly and I groan, burying my face in my hands. "Fuck my life" I yell and Pyper laughs. "Yes, Fred. Yes she is" she says and I look between my fingers to see him smiling slightly. "We can't do this now! We have to help the golden trio with Quirrell" I say and they all look at me confused as I storm off and I feel them all follow me. I get to the library and see the golden trio still there. "We can help you. Tonight" I say and they all nod confusedly. "We will meet in the forbidden corridor on the third floor at 8" I say and everyone nods before I head to my dorms and lay down, trying to get a bit of sleep. I couldn't delay this shit much longer...


	41. The Big Showdown

Right now I'm getting ready to head up to the third floor with Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. We spent dinner trying to think of a plan. I don't want to end up going down there without a plan. Let's see, first we have to deal with Devil's Snare and we just have to relax in it. Then it's the flying keys and with two seekers with us, we'll be able to catch the key easily enough. Then McGonagall's wizard's chess set is next and we can get through that with Ron's skill. Next up is the troll, which Quirrell should've already knocked out and then it's Snape's turn. Only one person will be able to go through, which sucks. I wish I could be there for Harry. It was hard to come up with any sort of plan when I'm not supposed to know what's down there; especially when it comes to the obstacle courses. That will put suspicion on me and we can't have that. Not yet at least. We didn't exactly come up with a plan because we decided that without knowing what's down there, it's useless. We made our way upstairs, which would probably look odd to someone if they saw three Slytherins going upstairs. Luckily we didn't run into anyone. We made it to the third floor and went into an empty classroom. We decided it was safer to wait there than out in the hallway where Filch could find us. We didn't have to wait long because the others showed up soon after we did. "Let's just get this over with." Shay muttered frowning.

"First we need someone to stay up here in case we need to get a teacher." I said frowning.

"I'll stay," Susan offered.

"I'll stay with you so you don't have to be by yourself." Blaise said smiling at her. Aw, these two are adorable. She looked relieved when he said that. That left us with Fred, Shay, Hannah, Theo, George, the Golden Trio, and myself. We wished them good luck and proceeded to go to the room with Fluffy in it. Hermione unlocked the door and we found the harp playing.

"Is it asleep?" Hannah whispered looking surprised.

"Fortunately for us." Shay answered.

"But not for long..." I muttered, so that only she could hear me. She frowned.

"Let's go down in case it wakes up soon." Harry said nervously.

"Right," Fred and George said before pulling open the trap door with a bit of effort. Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but I shook my head and went down the trapdoor first. I heard everyone call for me.

"It's alright, come down." I yelled up to them. The Devil's Snare wrapped itself around me. Everyone landed around me and started to freak out, except Hermione of course. "Everyone calm down and relax!"

"How am I supposed to relax when I'm about to be strangled!?" Hannah said in a panicky voice.

"Just calm down and take some deep breaths. If you don't, you will be strangled to death." Shay told her reassuringly. Hannah took some deep breaths and calmed down.

"Okay. Everyone just relax and we'll fall right through." Hermione said calmly. Everyone did as she said and we fell through. It was a hard landing, but we weren't injured. I'm surprised Ron was so calm. I figured he would still be freaking out. I'm proud of him. We went through a set of doors and found the keys.

"What are those?" Theo asked squinting to get a good look at them.

"They're... keys!" Harry said surprised.

"The door is locked." Ron said from across the room, frowning.

"We need to catch the key." Shay muttered looking up at the keys. Fred and George grabbed a broom each and hopped on. Harry joined them and they got to capturing the key. After five minutes, they caught the key and we moved on to the giant chessboard. Ron played the knight like in the book and the game went as the book described. Fred and George carried Ron back to the entrance. We moved on and the found the knocked out troll.

"I'm glad we didn't have to go up against that one." Harry muttered, his nose scrunched up at the smell.

"Yeah..." Hermione said frowning. I almost forgot they had to go up against the troll on Halloween.

"You guys are crazy..." Hannah muttered.

"We did it save Hermione." Harry said pouting slightly. I wish Draco was here to see his cuteness. I stopped Shay, Theo, Hannah, and Pansy before we got to the door. I gave Shay a look and she nodded.

"We'll wait for you guys." Shay told Hermione and Harry. They looked confused but nodded. Hermione came back ten or fifteen minutes later and told us that Harry went on after Quirrell. I hope he's going to be okay. I know how it's supposed to end, but Shay and I changed things up until this point. So I hope nothing happens to Harry. We went back to the room with the giant chessboard. I think Theo sensed my nervousness and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he smiled. Aw... He's too cute. I squeezed his hand and I can hear Pansy internally squealing. It wasn't long before Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore showed up. Snape and McGonagall were ordered to take us back to our dorms. Ugh, I need to know if Harry is going to be okay. We got scolded a lot on the way back. By the time Pansy, Blaise, Theo and I got back to the Slytherin commons room, I realized that Theo was still holding my hand. Pansy and Blaise smirked at us before going to their rooms.

"Well, you weren't wrong when you said you felt like you, Blaise and I would be good friends." Theo said as we finally let go of each other's hands.

"Yeah, and I also wasn't wrong about us going on adventures." I said grinning.

"I'll admit that I wasn't expecting an adventure like that." Theo said smiling.

"Hopefully, there won't be more like that because that did a number on my heart." I said feeling relieved that this was all over.

"I thought you liked adventure." He said smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Good night, Theo." I told him, ready for bed.

"Good night, Pyper." He said winking at me. I ran off to my room before I did something I'd probably regret.


	42. Revelations lead to more secrets

I was so glad that was over. We all were gathered in the infirmary waiting for Harry to wake up. Madame Pomfrey was not amused to see a group of 10 people hanging around his bed so we were soon shoo'ed off. Well most of us at least. "Shay, can we talk now?" Fred asks and I nod. "See you later" Hannah says, giving me a look that clearly tells me we are talking later. I groan internally. Fred takes my hand and leads me to the Room of Requirement. "I know, we spend a lot of time here but it's private" he says and I smile at him. "I was the one to suggest it for meetings so I really don't mind" I tease him and he smiles. "Sooo... where to start" he mumbles and I giggle. "I like you. Like a lot. And I froze up back in January when you tried telling me how you felt. Then I tried to fix it by sending you a cupid but instead of it fixing things you thought it was a joke. And now I feel like an idiot because I should have just told you back before Christmas how I felt but in my defense I am still 11 and very dumb" I say it all at once, wanting to just get it out so I could figure out if I'd ruined things thoroughly or not. He laughs and I look at him, about to get angry when I see that he looks relieved and I decide to give him a minute. "Sorry... I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I just feel like an idiot. George tried telling me back in October you had a crush on me and I told him he was insane. There was no way a girl like you could be the least bit into me. You're smart, sassy, super cute, and just so full of energy all the time. So to know you like me is just about the best news I've heard all year" he says and I smile big. "Can we both just admit we've been dumb and go from there?" I giggle. He nods, smiling sweetly at me. "Are you and your sister coming over this summer?" he asks and I smile big. "We actually are. The whole summer in fact" I say and he smiles. "I think this summer is going to be fun" he says and I laugh. "Me too. But for now my friends are dying to hear what is going on so I better go before they try to find me" I say and he laughs. "Did you know they had a whole Gingerpuff side mission dedicated to getting us together?" I ask and he shakes his head. "I'm going to guess my brother was in on it. He kept disappearing on me all second semester" he says and I nod. "I'll tell him. You can tell the girls and we both know they'll scream loud enough for the rest of the school to hear" he teases and I laugh. "Just one more thing then before we leave" I say, looking up at him and going on tiptoes to kiss him quickly. "I didn't want the whole school or your whole family seeing my first kiss" I admit, blushing. He blushes and smiles. "Understandable" he says then kisses me again. "Have a good night" he says, winking at me before leaving. I smile, taking a minute to gather my thoughts before leaving. I knew I was smiling like an idiot but at that moment I really didn't care. I get to the common room and Hannah and Susan are sitting with Alex. They all 3 look at me and then break into smiles. "I have a boyfriend" I say and sure enough they all 3 scream. "Fray is real!" Alex yells and I laugh. "Have you told your sister?" they ask and I shake my head. "I'm about to go find her. If only I knew where to start" I mumble. "Good luck" they say and I nod, leaving the commons and finding an empty room to go into and almost closing the door before focusing hard and changing into my animagus form. I stretch my paws before nosing the door the rest of the way open and heading towards the Slytherin commons. I'd have to eventually tell my friends but it was a story for another year. I get to the entrance right as a first year girl is just entering. I jump in right behind her and look around. I see Pyper and go over, rubbing against her leg. "Looks like you have a new friend" Pansy coos and Pyper rolls her eyes. "I'm actually feeling pretty tired so I'm going to head to bed" she says and I stick close to her. We safely get to her dorms and none of her roommates are up there yet so she closes and locks the door before I focus on shifting back. Once I'm back in human form I smile at her. "You're a menace. Minnie told us not to do that" she scolds and I roll my eyes. "I had big exciting news to share but if you're going to scold me I can leave" I mumble and she sighs. "Spill" she says and I smile. "Fred and I talked tonight. I told him everything and he told me a bunch too and we are dating now" I say. She rolls her eyes but smiles at me. "It's about time. I'm happy for you" she says, hugging me. I hug her back and we hang out and talk for a bit before we hear the door knob rattle and I quickly shift back before Pyper unlocks the door. "I was changing, sorry" she says and her dorm mates roll their eyes but quickly go to bed and I slink down the stairs and out the door I find an empty room again and shift back. I was very tired from all the shifting and head to the dorms, going to sleep quickly.


	43. Slytherins for the Win!

We would've been there for Harry when he woke up but Madam Pomfrey shooed us out of there. I'm sure it's going to play out how it did in the book, but I still wanted to be there for him when he woke up. After Shay told me about her and Fred, I pretty much just went to bed because it had been a long day. Earlier Minnie had come and found us. She wanted to work on us transforming back from our animagus forms. That was before Shay and Fred had their talk and whatnot. It's definitely gotten easier to transform back. The next day would be the End of the Year feast and then the day after we'd be returning home. Home... that's such an odd thing to think about. Shay and I technically don't have a home outside of Hogwarts. I mean, there's Minnie's house, but that doesn't feel like home, home. I feel like all of our family is here at Hogwarts. Well, I guess that's the beauty of this place. It's a place where you make friends and then they turn out to be family depending on how close you get to those friends. I love this world and despite all of the danger in it, I hope I don't ever have to leave it. I feel truly at home and I feel like I belong here. The next morning, I woke up later than normal. All of the tiredness I've felt throughout this school year must've just said enough is enough. I slept so well, it was almost scary. I got around for the day and when I went into the commons room, no one was there. Did I sleep for two days and miss the train? I sure hope not. I thought frowning as I decided it would be best to go to the Great Hall. I'm sure that's where I'll find everyone. I was right and judging from the ceiling, it looked like it was lunch time. Good, I'm starving.

I decided to sit with Shay, Hannah, Susan, Alex, Fred, and George at the Hufflepuff table since I won't get to tonight. I saw Theo, Blaise, and Pansy getting up and joining me. I smiled. I like how at the beginning of the year I didn't really have any friends, but now I've got a lot. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Pansy teased as she and others sat down. I shrugged.

"I can't help it if I'm tired." I said before loading my plate. "Has Harry woken up yet?"

"Yeah, everyone is talking about what happened." Shay said smiling.

"Oh, I didn't even notice." I said looking around me. People were talking and I heard Harry's name being mentioned a lot. I wonder how this is going to all play out tonight. I hope Gryffindor doesn't win the House Cup, because we've worked really hard all year.

"By the way, I've decided we're staying with the Weasleys this summer." Shay informed me smiling over at Fred.

"Of course you did." I mutter before eating some food.

"Wait, why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Pansy said frowning looking between Shay and Fred. Suddenly, she scowled at me and punched me in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" I groaned, rubbing my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me they were officially together?" She said still scowling at me.

"Because I was tired and I forgot." I mumble, annoyed. How does she even know that I know about it? I guess she just assumes I would be the first person Shay tells. Well, I'm sure Shay told Hannah, Susan, and Alex first.

"What's your problem?" Shay asked frowning at me.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be hit after just waking up." I said sighing.

"Oh that's right, you've never been a morning person. I guess it doesn't matter what time of day you wake up." Shay said giggling at me. I rolled my eyes. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent just hanging out with everyone and we did go to the pitch one last time before we leave. I mean, I know I'll see it next year, but I'm going to miss Quidditch practice with Flint and the others. I feel like we've made a lot of progress and they've somewhat become my family too. Minus that ass, Higgs. He's the one person I'm glad I won't be seeing next year. Well, I definitely won't miss those stupid busy bodies I'm forced to call roommates. They can just go away. I'm surprised they haven't retaliated for what Pansy and I did. I'm sure they'll eventually think of something next year probably. Finally, it was time for the End of the Year feast and I had to sit at the Slytherin table. There were banners with the Hogwarts seal on them and they looked pretty cool. I want one.

"So who do you think is going to win the House Cup this year?" Theo asked curiously.

"I hope it's us again this year." Pansy said grinning. "I asked some of the older students and we've won every year so far."

"Me too." I said smiling. "We've definitely worked our asses off this year."

"I'm assuming you're referring to the Quidditch team." Blaise said before stuffing his mouth with food.

"Yeah. But not only just the team, I've noticed other Slytherin students, especially the older ones helping out others from other Houses. I feel like our hard work will give us the win." I said hoping those extra points that Dumbledore will reward later won't make much of a difference.

"I noticed that too." Theo said smiling. After dinner, Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall became quiet.

"Good evening everyone!" Dumbledore greeted us. "It's good to see you've all grown some since the beginning of the year. I would like to announce the winner of this year's House Cup, but before doing so. There's some extra points that need to be given out." Everyone started whispering excitedly. He did the normal points he gave to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville like in the book, but then he did something that surprised me. "10 points to Miss Shay Harper, Miss Hannah Abbott, Miss Susan Bones, Miss Pyper Harper, Miss Pansy Parkinson, Mr. Blaise Zabini, and to Mr. Theodore Nott. That's thirty points for Hufflepuff and forty points for Slytherin. It takes great courage support your friends just as much as it takes great courage to stop your friends. Also, I've noticed a lot of change that I feel was needed. That being said, the winners of the House Cup this year, is Slytherin!" We beat Gryffindor by a hair! All of the younger Slytherin students jumped up from their seats and threw their caps up in the air. I'm not going lie, I did the same thing. It was the best feeling and I feel like we were being awarded for our hard work. That and I felt like it was fair. Because in the book, he added the extra points which took away Slytherin's chance to win. I feel like Slytherin won fair and square in the books and Dumbledore took it away from Slytherin like it was nothing. I bet our Gryffindor friends are going to be upset but we really did win fair and square. I made sure of that.

I was so excited about winning that I hugged Theo, Blaise, and Pansy. Pansy hugged me back and the boys were just shocked. I rolled my eyes at them. Theo has been hugged by me plenty of times, so this shouldn't be a shock to him. Blaise at least has an excuse. I mean, I don't think I've ever given him a hug. Mostly because I'm sure Susan would've been upset if I did. Anyways, after we all calmed down, Dumbledore moved on with the graduation ceremony for the seventh years this year and wished them all good luck. I hope whatever job Higgs gets, he mellows the fuck out. Dumbledore dismissed us and we all headed back to our commons. "I can't believe we're leaving Hogwarts tomorrow." Shay said as Pansy, Theo, Blaise, and I walked up her and the girls.

"I know, it's so weird." I said not ready to leave this place.

"Fred and George looked very unhappy about not winning the House Cup." Susan said frowning.

"I bet." I said sighing. "But we won fair and square."

"It's true." Fred and George said coming up behind us.

"Congratulations for that, by the way." George said grinning.

"Thanks." I said smiling at them.

"You weren't kidding when you said the Slytherin team worked their arses off." Fred said shaking his head. "You completely annihilated the Hufflepuff team."

"And you guys didn't resort to cheating." George said sounding impressed.

"Flint and I worked really hard to make that happen." I said proud of our team. "The only one who wasn't up for it was Higgs." I rolled my eyes as I said his name.

"But this is his last year, so next year Slytherin will be cheat free." Fred said smiling.

"Yep, Gryffindor better watch out." I said grinning and winking at him.

"You don't scare us." George said smirking. "Besides you haven't had to train under Oliver."

"No, but I'm willing to bet Flint is just as bad." I said grinning. "I heard he all but shooed you guys off the field last time just as you finished up."

"Yeah, it's was annoying." Fred said sighing. "Oliver about flipped his lid."

"Oh, I just had an idea for training next year." I muttered to myself. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" I called before taking off to find Flint. He was walking with Derrick and Bole. "Hey guys!"

"What's up?" Derrick asked me curiously.

"I just had an idea for training!" I said grinning.

"What is it?" Flint asked curiously as Bole groaned.

"We should do some running over the summer to help train our bodies." I said shrugging.

"That's not a bad idea." Flint said thoughtfully.

"Are you trying to murder us?" Derrick asked me, sighing.

"No, I just want to beat Gryffindor." I said grinning.

"That's a legit reason." Bole said nodding.

"Alright, I'll talk to the others." Flint said smiling. "They're not going to be happy about it, but if it helps beat the Gryffindors then I'll do it."

"Okay!" I said smiling. What did I just sign up for? I'm so stupid. Oh well, what's done is done I suppose. I finally made it back to Shay, the girls, Theo, Pansy, and Blaise. They were all headed down the stairs.

"What was your idea? Fred and George were really curious." Hannah asked curiously.

"Oh, I told Flint we should do some running this summer to help train our bodies." I said shrugging.

"You're going to die." Shay said grinning.

"Yeah, but it's done and over with." I said sighing. "I need some exercise anyways."

"It's your life." Shay said shrugging. I stuck my tongue out at her and went inside my commons room since ours comes up first. I'm not ready to leave tomorrow, but I get to stay at the Weasleys this summer. I wonder if Minnie is really okay with that. I mean, we told her we were going to. She didn't seem upset about it, but I feel like we should visit her during the summer. The next day came way too fast. It wasn't long before all of our stuff was loaded onto the train and we were boarding the train. Shay, Hannah, Susan, Alex, Theo, Blaise, and I somehow squished ourselves into one compartment. I'm surprised Shay isn't sitting in the one with Fred, George, and Lee. We talked about nothing and everything.

"I hope next year will be even better than this year." Hannah said smiling.

"Me too." Alex said smiling too. I know it won't be very good for most of the year because of the Chamber of Secrets business, but I'm going to try my best and make it a good year to the best of my abilities. At the King's Cross station, I hugged Theo, Pansy, and Blaise good bye. I may have hugged Theo the longest, but nobody needs to know that. Although, I'm sure Pansy already knew that. I waved as Hannah, Susan, and Alex went off to find their families. Shay and I made our way to where the Weasleys were standing. Harry was just saying good bye to them. I feel bad that he has to go back to his Aunt and Uncle's house. I expect the only reason why they come to pick him up and bring him here is because they're so scared of magic. That and Hagrid gave Dudley a pigs' tail.

"I was told we're to expect two visitors for the summer." Mrs. Weasley said as soon as we joined them.

"Ah, my people." Shay and I said at the same time, referring to the color of our hair. Fred and George laughed.

"It'll look like we've adopted two kids." Fred said grinning.

"I sure hope not." I heard Shay mutter. I don't think anyone was meant to hear that. I wonder how she and Fred are going to tell Mrs. Weasley about the two of them. She'll make the biggest fuss over it too. It sucks to be Shay and Fred right now. Oh well, I'm sure George might 'accidentally' say something or Ginny would figure it out and blurt it out. I'm betting on Ginny being the one to point it out. If not, then George definitely will. We waved to Hermione as she went off to find her parents and soon we were following the Weasleys to the Burrow.


	44. Summer full of Awesome sauce

Heading back to the Burrow was really fun. Even though we'd spent last summer with Minnie this almost felt like our first truly magic filled summer. Everything in the Burrow looked amazing, even if Mrs. Weasley kept apologizing for the mess. "This isn't a mess, this is amazing" I say happily. She smiles and busies herself in the kitchen. "You girls will be sharing Ginny's room for the summer. I figure you'll probably only be in the rooms for sleep so it shouldn't be too cramped" she says and I nod. "Thank you so much for letting us stay" I say, taking my stuff upstairs. I still wasn't sure how to tell her I was dating Fred but I wasn't too worried about it yet. I see Ginny in her room already and smile. "Sorry it's a bit small" she says softly and I giggle. "I feel like me and Pyper are used to small spaces. I don't know why but honestly this room feels perfect" I say softly and she smiles. "Wanna play quidditch in the field?" she asks and I smile, nodding. We go and gather the others and then we all go outside. We play around for hours, split up between 2 teams and just tossing apples back and forth. We play until Mrs. Weasley calls us in for supper. We go in and everything looks amazing but it's very cramped, everyone making plates then finding random places to sit. Mealtime with the Weasleys was really enjoyable though. The next few weeks pass in lots of playing and learning new things about the wizard community. Everything is going well until we get a letter from Harry. "The Dursleys are abusing him!" Ron yells and I frown. "We have to go save him" I say, running to find the twins. I find them outside and stop to catch my breath. I hand them the letter and they read it. "We have to save him" they say at the same time and I nod. They go in, finding Ron and making a plan for that night. The rest of the day passes as usual but I'm anxious all day. The twins can hate me later but I decide to do us all a favor and write Mrs. Weasley a note explaining where we are and what's going on. Hopefully it saves us all some trouble later on. I leave the note on the table before we leave and soon we're off. It really is a fun adventure, being in a flying car. Plus i get to hold hands with Fred for the first time all summer so really it's an overall win. We get to Harry's and it's just as bad as I expected. There were bars on the window and honestly he looked like he was in jail. By the time we get the bars off the whole house is awake and it's quite the scene. I'm surprised the neighbors didn't notice. We get Harry and we head for home, making it home just as the sun rises. We quietly sneak into the house but see Mrs. Weasley already sitting at the kitchen table looking furious. "I can't believe you three! You know better! You don't take the flying car and go on rescue missions, no matter how dire the circumstances are for Harry! You tell me, you tell your father, you let the ADULTS handle it! You're lucky you thought to leave a note or you would be in even bigger trouble! Beds, all of you! And Harry, dear, it's lovely to see you. I'm so glad you're safe" she says, hugging all of us before slapping the 3 boys upside the head. I relax, heading up to the beds to sleep. I'd gotten us out of a severe punishment, a simple lecture was nice in comparison to degnoming the garden. The boys all look upset but they'd be over it by the time we were actually up for the day. I lay down, quickly falling asleep. I awake a few hours later to soft knocking on the door. "Hey, I was thinking of having a picnic in the garden if you'd like to come" Fred says and I rub my eyes sleepily. "Really? How'd you manage that without the whole house coming?" I ask and he smiles. "I have my ways. Now are you coming or not? Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes" he says, running off. I get up, brushing my hair and quickly finding a halfway cute outfit in my chest. I slip on sandals and run downstairs, seeing Fred is the only one there. "They all went to market, mum said it would do us all well to go out. I used the excuse of not leaving you home alone and she bought it so I'd say we have a couple hours" he says. I smile. "You promised me food so I'm game" I tease, seeing he has a picnic basket. I follow him outside and am surprised to see he has sandwiches and crisps and fruit. "Wow, I'm impressed" I say, making him blush. "It's not hard to impress you then" he teases. We eat and enjoy the sunshine. I loved being able to relax and not worry about the others judging us. After we eat we play outside a bit, just kicking a ball back and forth and goofing around until the others come home. Then we all decide to play some quidditch again. Honestly, I wasn't sure how any summer could top my time here with the Weasleys. Though I do wish I could remember how I used to spend my summers, back before we met Minnie and learned all about magic. There was a name that stuck in my brain lately and I couldn't figure out where it came from. After we were done playing the others ran inside but I hung back, hoping Pyper would too. She sees me hanging back and slows down to talk to me. "Does Sammy mean anything to you?" I ask her softly. She gives me a strange look. "Not really. Is it someone we went to school with?" she asks and I shrug. "I dunno. All I know is the name won't leave my head" I sigh. She shrugs. Great, so now I really was crazy...


	45. We're legal, baby!

The first time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heard about me being a Slytherin was really awkward and I'll admit, I was a bit worried about how they'd treat me. I wasn't too worried about Mr. Weasley. He's really nice and treats others the way he wants to be treated. Now, Mrs. Weasley on the other hand, I hate to say it but she's a bit of a gossiper. Plus, she believes anything and everything she reads in the Prophet. Mr. Weasley didn't treat me any differently, but Mrs. Weasley treated me a bit colder than she did before she knew. As far as I can tell, it's pissing Shay off and I can only assume Fred has had to calm her down a lot. I mean it honestly doesn't hurt my feelings because despite what I read in those books, I don't really know Mrs. Weasley that well. And as far as I'm concerned, she'll eventually regret being so cold to me. I don't know about Shay, but I plan to save Fred. I'm sure she's forgotten since it's pretty much been two years since we've read those books. Plus, she's caught up in her own life and issues. I won't remind her though. I just want her to live a happy life. No matter what comes our way, I'll do whatever it takes to protect her.

Ginny doesn't seem to care that I'm in Slytherin. Actually, she told me that she thought it was cool. Other than the awkwardness, everything seems to be going fine. Also now that Harry is here, Mrs. Weasley decided to celebrate his birthday. It was great because she made a cake for him and he wasn't expecting it. That's kind of sad, but knowing how his aunt and uncle are I'm not surprised. She celebrated Shay and I's birthdays too. We weren't expecting it because this is really the first time we've spent so much time with her, but it was a pleasant surprise for us. Hm, I should get an owl when we go to Diagon Alley. I want to write Theo, Blaise, and Pansy. Minnie gave me a copy of her vault key so we can get some money for school stuff. I wonder if it's okay for me to get an owl. Maybe I'll ask when Shay and I go see Minnie before we go to Diagon Alley. Plus, Minnie wants to check on how far we've come with our Animagus forms. It's definitely become easier to return to my human form. Of course Shay and I can't really practice much being here at the Weasleys. I did sneak out a few times to practice during the night. I didn't do it a lot because everyone noticed how tired I was the next day. "When are we going to see Minnie?" Shay asked me one afternoon. I had just finished my holiday work.

"Anytime. She did say that if we do, then we should go at least a week or so before the new term starts." I said thoughtfully. Shay giggled. "What?"

"You said term instead of semester." She said grinning.

"Well, we've been around English speaking people for three years now. It's bound to rub off on us at some point." I said shrugging. "It's about two weeks before school starts, so I'm sure she won't mind if we go today."

"Okay, I'll let Mrs. Weasley know!" Shay said running out of the room. Better her than me, I guess. She came back five minutes later. "She said we could use the Floo Network."

"Ooh, I almost forgot about that." I said kind of excited. I mean, I remember how Harry described it in the book. So I'm hoping I don't get nauseous.

"Me too! Let's go!" Shay said grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs. "She said she talked to Minnie and got everything set up!"

"Good." I said once we stepped into the kitchen.

"It's ready to go, girls." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"I'll go first!" Shay said excitedly. She grabbed the Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. The green flames looked very pretty up close. Shay stepped in and said Minnie's address and then she was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, Pyper dear." Mrs. Weasley said, stopping me. "I'm terribly sorry for treating you the way I did after learning what house you're in. After spending some time with you, I realized how nice and good you are to my children. I hope you can forgive me, dear." She sounded genuinely sincere. I smiled.

"I forgive you, Mrs. Weasley. I know some of the stuff students from my house has said and done. I plan to change that and show to everyone that there's only a small group of Slytherins that are like that." I said sound determined and confident. She smiled looking relieved.

"Well, I hope that will happen. I'll see you girls when you get back." She said before I threw the Floo powder in the fireplace.

"Okay, we'll be back soon!" I said before stepping into the fireplace and saying Minnie's address. The spinning sensation was hard to get used to, but by the time I tried to it was already over. I stepped out of the fireplace and saw Shay and Minnie waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Shay asked me.

"Mrs. Weasley apologized." I said shrugging.

"She did?" Shay asked surprised.

"What are you two talking about?" Minnie asked looking confused.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found out that I'm in Slytherin. So Mrs. Weasley treated me a little coldly. But just before I got here, she stopped me and apologized to me." I explained to her.

"That's good." Minnie said smiling. "Have you two had lunch yet?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley made a lot." Shay said rubbing her stomach.

"Good. I would like to check to see how far along you are with your transformations." She said looking at the two of us. "Shay, you're first." Shay nodded and concentrated. She transformed into her cute ginger kitten self. "Now change back, please." She changed back effortlessly and she looked very proud of her self. "Good job. Now, it's your turn Pyper." I nodded and closed my eyes in concentration. I pictured myself as my animagus form and the next thing I know, I'm closer to the ground than I was previously.

"Aw, you look so cute when you look like a husky!" Shay said smiling. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Go ahead and change back, Pyper." Minnie said looking amused. I imagined my human self and effortlessly changed back. "Good job to the both of you. I think we can go get you registered now."

"Really?" Shay and I asked excitedly.

"You two have been around those twins for too long." She muttered shaking her head. "But yes. We can go now, if you'd like. You can think of that as your birthday presents from me."

"Yay!" Shay said jumping up and down.

"Just let me go get ready." She said before going upstairs.

"This is so exciting!" Shay said grinning.

"I know!" I said eagerly. "I can't wait!" I also need to remember to ask if it's okay for me to get an owl. I hope she won't mind. She came back and soon we were inside the Ministry. We went on the elevator and went to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Minnie talked with a woman and then we were asked to stand in a squared off area and to transform long enough for them to find our identifying mark. We took turns and after an hour or so, we left the Ministry registered as Animagi. "Oh, Minnie, I have a question." Minnie gave me a weird look.

"Go ahead." She said shaking her head.

"Is it okay if I get an owl while we're in Diagon Alley?" I asked pleadingly. I don't ask for much, so I'm hoping she says yes.

"Of course, I don't mind. But you have the responsibility to take care of it." She said giving me a stern look.

"Thank you!" I said hugging her.

"You're very welcome." She said hugging me back. We ended up staying for dinner and then we went back to the Weasleys. Shay asked me if the name Sammy meant anything to me but I didn't know any Sammy. I wonder if it's someone who's connected to our past. Shay and I are going to be thinking about that a lot. We told Mrs. Weasley that we already had dinner and then we decided to get ready for bed. We were exhausted. Maybe we'll tell everyone about us being Animagi tomorrow if they don't already find out through Mr. Weasley.


	46. Diagon Alley of Doom

I was glad we were finally registered as animagi. I had a bad feeling I'd get caught sneaking in and out of the Slytherin commons but at least now if I did it wouldn't get Minnie in trouble too. Mrs. Weasley says it's time to go get our school books and I decide to go right after Harry, following close behind to hopefully save him from some trouble. I keep him out of the scary shops and get him back where he needs to be before anyone catches him. You'd think that'd make things go better but somehow we still lost the others. Harry runs off, trying to find the others. I sigh, finding a safe place to hide to transform. Once I switch forms I climb up to the rooftops, trying to spot the others. I see Harry wander back into Knockturn Alley and I roll my eyes. I look for the others and finally spot them, running across rooftops and getting down a few feet in front of them to find a hidden spot to transform back. I come out right as they pass by. "Hi guys" I say and all of them but Pyper jump. "Where'd you come from?" Ron asks and I look at him confused. "your house, obviously. Did you not notice me all summer?" I ask and he makes a face. We go back to shopping to get all of our supplies. Eventually Harry catches up with us with Hagrid. We pass a petshop and I gasp. "I want a kitten" I say, heading inside. Pyper looks at the owls while I look at the kittens. I find an adorable little orange kitten and smile. "I want this one" I say and the shopowner frowns. "She's the runt, sweetie. She's not going to get much bigger than she is right now" he says and I smile big. "Perfect! Her name is Merida and she is mine now" I say. He shakes his head but takes the money and I look at Pyper who's still looking at owls. "Finding anything or do you wanna go to the owlery?" I ask softly. "Let's go to the owlery" she says and I nod, carrying Merida. We go to the owlery and look around. It doesn't take long for Pyper to find her perfect owl. He's a Northern Pygmy Owl and she names him Salazar. Next we head to the book store. We don't even make it inside before I hear professor Blockhead talking. "God, this year's gonna suck" I mumble and Pyper nods. "I also think we're the only 2 girls immune to his stupid charm" I sigh. We manage to weave our way through the crowds and gather our books. We go to check out, his annoying blabber still going on as he poses with Harry. We start to head out when we hear a commotion. I look around and see Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy fighting. Hagrid quickly breaks the fight up and I frown when I see Lucius slip a book in Ginny's cauldron. I have to bite my tongue to keep from saying anything. I hate that so many important plot points involve torturing children. Everyone quickly leaves and we all go back to the burrow. Everyone seems a bit tense after the run in with the Malfoys so I decide to go outside and play with Merida. She's kind of a lazy kitten but eventually I get her to play with a ribbon until the gnomes distract her and she starts pouncing on them. I laugh as I watch her. Fred comes out and smiles nervously at me. "I think we need to tell mum" he says softly. I frown. "Really? Today? After your dad just got in a fist fight with another dad? Great timing" I say. He sighs. "We leave in 2 weeks for school. Now is as good of a time as any" he says. I nod, getting up and scooping Merida up to take her inside. I don't trust her outside alone yet. Once we get in I put her down and she runs upstairs while Fred and I head to the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley, can I talk to you?" I ask. She nods, moving to sit down at the table. "What is it, dear?" she asks and I take a deep breath. "Me and Fred are dating" I say quickly, not even pausing for a breath between words. She blinks. "Is that all?" she asks. I nod and she smiles. "I already knew that, dear. I know my boys and when one starts acting squirrely I immediately take notice" she says. "Are you ok with it then?" I ask softly. She laughs. "Of course I'm ok with it. You seem like a sweet girl but I also know a childhood romance when I see it" she says. I frown but nod. I really didn't think she fully grasped the situation but I wasn't about to push my luck. We get up from the table and head upstairs. "See? Not too bad" he says and I roll my eyes. "Why do I feel like I just asked her permission to marry you. Parent talks are weird" I say and he laughs. "Well now you have her permission" he teases and I roll my eyes. "You and I both know that talk will happen again in like 10 years" I tease. He rolls his eyes. "You're not wrong. I love my mum but she's a bit overbearing" he admits. I smile. "I think it's nice. You're gonna have to tell McGonagall we're dating" I say. He groans. "I definitely got the easier parent talk" I tease him. "I have to tell her in class too, don't I?" he asks and I shrug. "We could plan a visit but she may be a bit suspicious of us, especially since you're one of her biggest troublemakers" I say and he grimaces. "I'd rather tell her now before we go back" he admits. I smile, hugging him before sending an owl to Minnie to let her know I would be over for a visit tomorrow. This was going to be interesting.


	47. Getting Back into the Swing of Things

I'm so happy to have Salazar. I got a lot of weird looks from Ron, but he never said anything. Fred and Shay FINALLY told Mrs. Weasley about them dating. Surprise, surprise she already knew about it. I feel like that's just a mom thing. I can't wait until they have to tell Minnie. Yeah, I feel like Minnie would be okay with it, but she'd be very protective of Shay. I believe Shay and Fred are planning on going to see Minnie today and talk to her about it. I saw Shay and Fred before they left and wished them good luck. They were gone for an hour and when they came back, it seemed like everything went smoothly. But Shay didn't tell me about it when I asked. So I guess she'll tell me when she wants to. Anyways, I want to write to Theo, Pansy, and Blaise, but I'm going to wait until after this school year before doing that so that Salazar can get used to them. Salazar is so freaking cute though! I never thought I'd ever think that about an owl of all animals, but he is. The only thing I'm really not looking forward to is dealing with Professor Blockhead and his antics or Dobby's antics for that matter. Plus I'm really not looking forward to the Basilisk and I hope that Shay or I don't get petrified. That would be just terrible. I also feel bad about what Ginny and Harry are about to go through and all the grief Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to feel at the end of this year. I know we can't change the big events like people who get petrified or Ginny getting the diary, but I really want to though. All the people involved in this year are really good people and it really sucks that we can't do much about it.

"So why do we have to read these again?" George asked one afternoon. He was referring to Professor Blockhead's books.

"I don't know about you, but I plan on not reading any of them. Mostly just because they sound like exaggerated bedtime stories." I said rolling my eyes.

"Try telling that to Mum." He said grinning.

"Yeah, no thanks." I said not really wanting to make her mad at me after she just apologized to me for treating me coldly from before. I mean, I don't think she'd be that mad at me. We're going back to school tomorrow so Mrs. Weasley is rushing us around to get our trunks packed and making sure we don't forget anything. I made sure that I got plenty of owl treats for Salazar and got him a cage that he'll be comfortable with, but I had to remember not to splurge too much as it wasn't my money. Even though Minnie said she didn't care how much we actually spent. Shay and I neatly packed our trunks, but I get the feeling that it won't stay that way for long as the year goes on.

"I can't wait to see Hannah, Susan, and Alex!" Shay said excitedly as she packed her clothes and books. She also got cat toys for Merida.

"Yeah, we'll definitely need to have a Gingerpuff meeting at the beginning of the year." I said thoughtfully. "We'll have to gather everyone. We need to figure out a better way to contact everyone."

"Yeah, I do like our code word but the more people we initiate, it'll be harder to go around the castle just to tell everyone." Shay said frowning.

"Now that we're registered Animagi we can get around the castle a bit easier so we shouldn't have too much of a problem getting to people." I said thoughtfully. "I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually."

"Who should we initiate this year?" Shay asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but we should discuss this at the meeting." I said shrugging. "I guess we could work on an itinerary for meetings."

"That's a good idea!" Shay said grinning. She grabbed a piece of parchment paper and quill. "So we should discuss initiations. Anything else?"

"Halloween party ideas." I said figuring that she'd want to do it again.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot with everything that's happened so far." She said shaking her head before writing it down on the parchment paper. "I can't think of anything else, can you?"

"Nope, nada." I said shrugging.

"Mum says dinner is ready." Ginny says running into the room. She was so shy when we first met her, but now I see what Ron meant when he said it was weird seeing her so quiet. She's actually very outgoing once you get to know her more and she's definitely a tomboy. Well, she has grown up with six older brothers.

"Okay," Shay and I said before following her down to the kitchen. We've had to move dinner outside since Harry arrived. Normally, we'd all sit at the kitchen table since there's eight of us, but now that Harry's here there isn't much room for one more person. So collectively we helped set up the tables outside and basically had an evening picnic. It was nice. Fred and Shay obviously sat together now that they finally told Mrs. Weasley and probably don't feel as awkward around her. I decided to sit with Ron and Harry. They were discussing Quidditch with Fred and George. Shay was sitting on Fred's other side and I was sitting across the table next to Harry and then Ron. Of course they were talking about winning the House Cup this year. Shay and I shared a look before rolling our eyes.

"What?" George asked noticing this.

"Oh it's nothing, Georgie." I said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, I always forget you two are in different houses." Fred said smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks." Shay said grinning. Yeah, it's kind of nice that they think we're in the same house and that it doesn't matter to them which house we're in.

"So any plans for the Slytherin team this year?" Percy asked me curiously. Wow, he never engages in conversations that revolve around Quidditch.

"Other than keeping them from resorting to cheating, nothing really. It won't be so hard now that Higgs is gone." I said sighing. "He caused a lot of issues last year."

"Didn't you say that there was almost a fight between him and Derrick?" Shay asked me.

"Yeah, Higgs decided to voice his opinion about all of our hard work to train harder. Derrick wasn't having it and nearly beat the crap out of him if it weren't for Bole and Flint stopping him." I said shaking my head. "I'm so glad that ass isn't going to be here anymore."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Flint here?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It turns out he's a lot nicer if you get to know him properly." I said shrugging. "He does care about winning the House Cup. He doesn't like to make other peoples' days awful for the heck of it." Even if it is a little fun if it's harmless.

"Darn, I really thought he just liked to make our lives harder for fun." Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's not like you're not in Slytherin or anything. He actually likes people in his own House." George carried on.

"Have either of you actually had a decent conversation with him?" I asked them defending my team captain. Not in a million years did I think I would be though.

"Well no..." They mumbled.

"Exactly, so you can just shut your mouths." I said scowling at them.

"Wow, you're very protective of your House mates." Fred said smiling.

"Yeah, Slytherins are always about looking out for each other whether the rest of the school believes it or not." I said shrugging.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked scowling.

"Those two will forever be idiots and even though that's the case, we can't exactly abandon them. I mean, what would Hogwarts be without those two? I like to make fun of them as much as the next person." I said shrugging.

"Pyper, you shouldn't make fun of your House mates." Mrs. Weasley admonished.

"Trust me, Mrs. Weasley. Those two wouldn't know if you were making fun of them even if you drank Polyjuice potion and turned into them." I said rolling my eyes. I realized what I just hinted at and hoped that no one caught that. I don't want to be giving Ron and Harry ideas already.

"You still shouldn't do it though." She said sighing.

"Trust us, Mum. They don't notice anything other than food." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Says the one who moans and groans every time he's the least bit hungry." Ginny said rolling her eyes at him. He just blushed and told her to shut up. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley rushed us to get to bed so that we would get up in time to make it to King's Cross and not be late. That seems to be a running theme with the Weasleys. It makes sense though since there are a lot of trunks to get loaded and what not. I realized for the first time that I completely forgot about Pettigrew. It's too bad we can't just stop him now. If we tried, everyone would call us crazy. Plus, Sirius would never be cleared. The next day was about as hectic as I imagined it would be. We did end up being nearly late. By the time we got through the barrier on the platform and got our trunks and pets loaded onto the train, Ron and Harry were already missing. Damn it, Dobby! I need to have a talk with that elf. I want a fair game between Slytherin and Gryffindor this year. And I somehow have to keep Professor Blockhead from messing up Harry's arm.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly after we all got settled on the train and it started moving.

"I don't know. They were just with us." Fred said frowning. Shay and I didn't say anything and went looking for our friends. Funnily enough we found everyone sitting together in one compartment. Neville and Alex were with us as well. Oh yeah! We can tell them that we're Animagi too!

"Hey guys!" I greeted them as we entered the compartment. Pansy immediately jumped out of her seat and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I love you and all, but I can't breathe."

"Sorry! I'm just excited to see you since we couldn't talk all summer." She said sighing.

"Well, hopefully that can change, because I got an owl." I said grinning.

"What's its name?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Salazar." I answered as I gave him and Theo a hug too. Susan and Hannah gave me a hug as well. Hugs are nice.

"Why?" Blaise asked making a face.

"Because I think it's a cute name for an owl, duh." I said rolling my eyes and sitting next to Theo. Draco came into the compartment looking worried. "Looking for Harry?" He blushed slightly.

"Yeah, where is he?" He asked curiously.

"We're not sure. He and Ron were both right behind us when we came through the barrier and then we lost them." Shay said frowning.

"I'm sure those two will be fine." I said shrugging. "Besides they're probably going on their own little adventure right about now."

"How do you figure?" Alex asked curiously.

"It's Harry and Ron, duh. Those two always get into some kind of trouble. I don't even think it's Ron or Hermione. I think all the trouble just comes to Harry." I said shaking my head.

"It makes sense. That guy is a danger magnet." Blaise said shaking his head.

"I'm glad he's not my room mate." Hannah said giggling.

"Poor Neville having a danger magnet for a room mate." Shay said teasingly. Neville shrugged.

"It's not too bad." He said smiling.

"Yeah because you're probably used to it by now." Draco said shaking his head. Everyone just stared at him. "What?"

"You just joked with Neville." Hannah pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked confused.

"You've never done that before." Pansy said impressed.

"I can be nice." Draco said blushing in embarrassment. Aw, he's so adorable! He had a seat and we continued just talking like this and joking.

"How was everyone's summers?" Theo asked when things started to quiet down a bit. I missed Theo the most, which means my feelings for him hasn't changed in the slightest. I wonder if that's the same for him.

"It was boring without being able to talk to anyone. My parents decided that this summer was going to be family time or something." Pansy said rolling her eyes. "It was great the first few weeks but then I learned more things about my parents that I didn't want to know. Plus I realized that my mother and I are similar in a lot of ways, so we butted heads a lot this summer."

"Hannah and I spent the summer together." Susan said smiling.

"Yeah, we had so much fun!" Hannah said grinning. Draco didn't answer, but I can guess his wasn't very fun for him.

"How's your dad, by the way?" I asked Draco. He shrugged.

"He's still pretty mad about what happened. But honestly, what did he expect? He asked for it." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Why? What happened?" Blaise asked curiously.

"We were in Diagon Alley getting our stuff and we went to get our books where that lunatic was selling his books." Shay said shaking her head. "Anyways, Mr. Malfoy said some not so nice things to Mr. Weasley and it escalated to a fist fight that Hagrid had to break up."

"That sounds awesome!" Blaise said in typical boy fashion.

"Only it wasn't," I said sighing. "Mrs. Weasley obviously wasn't happy about it and we had to listen to it for two hours. TWO HOURS. Do you know what's it's like to listen to Mrs. Weasley yell for like forty-five minutes and then make small remarks about whatever you did wrong for the next hour and fifteen minutes?" No one answered. "Exactly."

"That sounds more awful now." Pansy said frowning.

"Yeah, but she got over it by the next day." Shay said shrugging.

"Wait, did you call Lockhart a lunatic?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly believe every single thing he's ever written?" I asked him.

"Well no. I read some of the stuff in the books and they definitely didn't sound like anything someone like him would do. My parents went to school with him. He was in Ravenclaw and he wasn't very bright apparently." Blaise said shrugging.

"Then how the fudge did he get into Ravenclaw?" Hannah asked frowning.

"It's a mystery to us all." Fred and George said popping in.

"I was wondering where you two ran off to." I said and they rolled their eyes.

"We were making plans with Lee." George said shrugging.

"I bet you were." I heard Angelina say as she walks past them. I snickered.

"Have you come to join us?" Shay asked smiling.

"Not exactly," George said smirking.

"Yeah, we decided to take bets on what happened with Ron and Harry." Fred said grinning. I rolled my eyes. Of course they would. They care a lot about money (not more than their family), but with their background I don't blame them.

"How was running every day this summer?" Pansy asked me grinning after Fred and George took everyone's bets. I didn't participate though.

"It was awful at first and I nearly died the first week." I said sighing. "But as the summer went on, the easier it got." I'm not fat but I'm not skinny. I'm in between but I'm not out of shape anymore. "I think I'll continue that but instead of early in the morning, I'll do it in the afternoons after classes are over."

"You're crazy." Shay said shaking her head.

"You would do the same if you had joined me." I said grinning.

"You signed up to murder your lungs, I didn't." She said rolling her eyes. "And no one better say this to my captain. I will hurt you." She threatened with narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't planning to, but now I want to do it." I said smirking at her. I like how no one else is saying that they're going to do it. I guess they learned not to mess with Shay.

"Why must you poke the bear?" Susan asked me with an exasperated sigh.

"Because I'm her sister and that's what sisters do." I said and Shay just glared at me. "Don't worry, I won't say anything." But that doesn't mean someone else won't.

"What are you planning?" Shay asked me.

"Nothing, sister dearest. Nothing at all." I said smiling. She huffed and crossed her arms. Fred and George ran off again and Susan and Hannah changed the subject, causing Shay to relax and not be mad anymore. Despite what's going to happen this year, I'm determined to make it better.


	48. Sorting Time

We finally get to the school and I rush off the train. As much as I loved catching up with my friends and seeing everyone again I got stir crazy pretty fast. It didn't help that my lovely boyfriend had better things to do than spend even 5 minutes on the train with me. We head to the great hall and I see a lot of friendly new faces. "Creevey, Collin" McGonagall calls and a shy little blonde steps up. The hat barely touches his head when it yells "GRYFFINDOR" and you hear cheers from the Gryffindor table. I watch a few more people get sorted before another name catches my interest. "Greengrass, Daphne" is called and another blonde steps up to the hat. It sits on her head a few seconds before "SLYTHERIN" is yelled out and there are cheers from the Slytherin table. She makes her way over and I quickly see her talking to Pyper. I smile, already knowing she's going to fit right in with us. "Jones, Megan" is called and I roll my eyes as yet another blonde walks up to the hat. What's with all the blondes this year? The hat barely touches her head before "RAVENCLAW!" is yelled and there's cheers. I see her and Luna hug and I smile. Maybe all the blondes wouldn't be so bad afterall. "Lovegood, Luna" is called next and I cheer when she's placed in Ravenclaw. Everyone enjoys watching the sorting and finally "Weasley, Ginny" is called. Everyone is expecting her to be placed in Gryffindor so the room is dealthy quiet when "SLYTHERIN" is heard loud and clear. I hear Pyper cheer and eventually the other Slytherins join in but the look of shock and fear on her face keeps me from being too happy. The rest of the night goes well and I enjoy the feast before heading back to the commons. "Can you believe Ginny got put in Slytherin? She must be so ashamed of herself" I hear one of the older Hufflepuffs say and I frown. "Seriously? There's nothing wrong with Slytherin!" I say and they frown. "Except that it's the house full of selfish, evil cheaters" they say and I roll my eyes. "Get over yourself, honestly. My sister is in Slytherin, so are some of my best friends, so you can grow up and stop hating on an entire Hogwarts house based off of a small handful from last generation" I say, flipping my hair before heading up to my room. I hated that people were going to be judging Ginny just because she was sorted in a different house than the rest of her family. I decided immediately she wouldn't have to face the school alone. "I'm getting up early tomorrow and going to meet Ginny and Pyper for breakfast. I'm not letting Ginny be bullied and exiled" I say and Susan and Hannah nod in agreement. We get up and head to breakfast early the next morning. When Ginny walks in we quickly wave her over and she smiles and comes over. "Good morning" I say, hugging her. She hugs me back and I feel her relax. It made me feel good to know I was helping her. Everyone starts gradually coming in and I'm excited to see that nobody acts any different than normal. After breakfast we head to our first day of classes. I loved being back in the school and even found myself enjoying the classes. Dinner time rolled around and I decided to try and get to know some of the first years in an effort to get a list of new initiates together for the first Gingerpuff meeting. Megan and Luna were easy picks since I got along so well with them and they seemed like perfect fits for the group. Collin was a bit harder to get a good impression of since he was so shy and awkward. Eventually he calmed down around me and I started to realize he was really cool. Daphne though was a completely different story. She seemed more interested in her books and studies than she did in social interaction of any kind. I knew we were already discussing the idea of initiating the golden trio and we really didn't need another Hermione. Dinner finally finishes and I sigh, heading back to the Hufflepuff commons. "Is this what adulting feels like?" I ask Susan and she nods. "Only if you're a really successful adult. Like a manager or a business owner. Or work for the ministry, they do a lot of interviews too." I groan. "It was a yes or no question, Susan" I say and she frowns. "well then no" she says and I make a face at her. "I need to make Gingerpuffs fun again" I say and Hannah walks in. "I have an idea for a fun Gingerpuff task. Why don't we hand make invites to the first meeting of the year for all the new possible initiates. I say we invite about 20 people and make cuts until we have about 9 or 10 by Halloween for the actual initiation. That way the Gingerpuffs look exclusive and awesome. Everyone will want to be a Gingerpuff" she says. I smile, going up to my room to get the paper and paint Susan had bought for me from a muggle craft store. "They're gonna be so pretty and glittery and perfect" I say, taking the supplies back down to the commons so Hannah and Susan can help me. It doesn't take long for us to have 20 perfectly made invitations. We split them up between 4 owls and have them delivered the next morning, I loved having owls for rent at the school. We go to bed and wake up early the next morning to head to breakfast. We wanted to see all the invitations be delivered. When mail time came all the invites came rushing in and it was so cool to see so many people excited over our invites. I couldn't wait until Friday for our first official meeting of the year.


	49. Blaise and Pansy can shut up now!

The first night of being back at Hogwarts was a little more crazier than I had liked. Poor Ginny was making herself anxious after being sorted into Slytherin. So naturally I sat with her at dinner along with Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Draco. Pansy, Theo, and I took turns trying to console Ginny. Blaise was too busy stuffing his face and staring at Susan from across the room like a creeper. I mean, I know they hadn't seen each other all summer and probably hasn't talked any, but come on! A fellow Slytherin is in need of help! He's really not a bad person, he's just not aware of his surroundings. "But Mum isn't going to like it." She said frowning. I sighed.

"Ginny." She looked at me. "Do you remember how your mom treated me when she first learned about me being in Slytherin this summer?" She nodded.

"Yeah, she acted like she didn't have the time of day for you." She said scowling.

"Yes," I said sighing. "But she apologized for it after getting to know me better. My point is she knows you better than anyone Ginny. You are her beloved daughter and she's going to love you no matter what house you're in. Yes, it's a shock that you were sorted in our house, but it's not bad. Trust me, I dealt with this all last year."

"It's true." Pansy said nodding. "If not for us three, this girl wouldn't have had any friends in Slytherin."

"Oh gee, thanks Pansy. That makes me feel so much better." I said rolling my eyes at her. She grinned.

"You know I love you." She said before taking a bite of her food.

"Anyways," I said turning away from Pansy and looking back at Ginny. "Just don't worry about it okay? We won't let anyone hurt you. If you have problems with your roommates let us know. Snape doesn't stand for bullying despite how everyone says he is."

"That's because he cares about us Slytherins more than the other houses." Draco said shrugging.

"Yeah, but I'm a Weasley." Ginny muttered.

"So what? You're in his house and he's going to care about you just as much as he does the rest of us. You're going to be okay Ginny. Yeah there are going to be some people who will be mean to you just because you're in Slytherin. But they're just jealous because our house is more awesome than theirs." I said the last part teasingly.

"Plus the older students always look out for the younger students." Theo added, smiling. This seemed to have cheered Ginny up some because she giggled.

"Thanks guys." She said smiling.

"It's what friends and housemates are for." Pansy said grinning. I spotted my own roommates down the table and they were whispering and giggling to themselves. Oh hell. I actually forgot about them and their tendency to stay up as late as possible. Those jerks.

"Speaking of roommates." Pansy said looking over at them too.

"Yeah." I said grimacing. "I actually forgot about them until just now."

"Nothing like starting the year off with that." Blaise said grinning.

"Screw you." I said scowling at him.

"If they continue what they did last year, you need to talk to Snape about it." Theo said frowning. I guess he caught me the few times I slept in the common room because of them. Oops. No one was supposed to know about that. I sighed.

"I will, but only because you told me to." I said rolling my eyes.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Pansy AND Ginny squealed. Oh my God. I forgot how Ginny was. Damn it! Now Theo and I are going to have to deal with Blaise, Pansy, AND Ginny about us just getting together. I don't even know if Theo feels the same way! A lot can change in one summer! I looked over at Theo and he didn't seem phased by it. So maybe that means he's gotten over it? I sure hope not. That would definitely suck if he did. I hope I'm just being stupid. Ginny knows about my roommates because Shay told her about them one time. I forgot about them afterwards because they weren't brought up again. It wasn't long before we were heading to the common room. I got the chance to chat with Shay a little bit before we had to split up. Ginny pretty much stuck by Pansy's and my side the whole way to the commons room. I could see and hear students talking about Ginny being in Slytherin and I wanted to smack them all upside the head. This was going to fuel all the emotions that she's going to put into that diary. The more she writes in that diary, the more stuff Riddle can manipulate her with.

The next morning, we got our schedules and luckily for me, I didn't have Herbology first thing. Instead I have Care of Magical Creatures with Kettleburn. This should be fun. Also luckily for me I don't have to deal with Professor Blockhead. And I get to do new classes today. Ginny seemed a little down this morning, but I think between me, Pansy, and Shay we managed to cheer her up some before classes start up. I got a letter from Mrs. Weasley too. Basically she asked me to look out for Ginny and honestly, it's like I just got another little sister. I'll write Mrs. Weasley when I have a free period. During lunch time, Theo asked me if he could talk to me in private. I was confused but agreed to it. We ended up going out to the Black Lake and not many people were around it. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, I was thinking about my feelings for you over the summer a lot." He admitted blushing. I'll admit that made me nervous. "I wasn't really sure before coming to Hogwarts this year, but after seeing you on the train has made me sure of my feelings." He smiled. "My feelings for you, Pyper, hasn't changed at all over the summer." It took me a second for my brain to actually work.

"I'm relieved." I said smiling. "Because my feelings towards you didn't change either."

"Great. I was getting tired of Blaise telling me to just kiss you already." He said rolling his eyes. I grinned.

"Really? Because I feel the same way about Pansy." I said before the two of us just laughed. The bell rang and he frowned. I smirked and kissed his cheek before running off towards the castle. I looked behind and saw him just standing there looking stunned.


	50. Initiating the Initiates

The first week of classes passed in what felt like a blur. The Gingerpuffs were preparing for our first meeting and I was excited to see how many of the new recruits actually showed up on time and made it inside the ROR. I'd scheduled the meeting for noon, wanting to give everyone plenty of time to wake up before showing up. I got there around 10, wanting to set up and make sure everything was perfect. The Ravenclaw initiates were obviously the first to show up. All 5 of them show up together, the 2 blondes leading the way. "Luna, Megan, it's nice to see you" I say, hugging them before stepping back and smiling at the other 3. A red headed boy steps forward first. "I'm Noel Rogers" he says, offering his hand for me to shake. I shake his hand before smiling at the other two. "You must be Destiny and Jalen. It's so nice to finally meet you all" I say, showing them to the tables with food so they can snack while we wait on the others. They grab snacks and sit down, talking amongst themselves until the next group show up. They look nervously at the door when it opens again. The Hufflepuffs walk in and immediately I spot the leader. He's a bit taller than the others, a bit lanky with shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. "I'm Ezra, this is River, Corey, Lacey, and Hugo" he says. The kid in the back rolls his eyes. "I can introduce myself" he grumbles and I laugh. "It's nice to meet everyone. Snacks are on the far table, sit wherever" I say. They head to get snacks and I frown a bit when I see everyone seems to be sitting with their individual houses. I don't have time to say anything before there's a commotion at the door and I see 10 people come in at once. There's some shouting and I loudly clear my throat and everyone freezes. "Gryffindors on my left, Slytherins on my right. Now" I say and I see a short curly haired girl roll her eyes. "This wasn't even about the houses, it was about the person. Who has a right to talk to whoever she wants" she says and Ginny nods, standing with the Gryffindors. I frown. "Oh... Who had a problem then?" I ask and she points at the 2 girls in Slytherin who I nod. "Lauren, Veronica is there an issue?" I ask and they scoff. "Yeah, it's called Ginny is being a traitor and needs to learn where her loyalties lie" Lauren says. I roll my eyes. "In the gingerpuffs we encourage loyalty to ALL of Hogwarts, not just your specific house. We have a very strict policy on accepting each other and quite honestly I don't think you two belong here. Goodbye" I say, pointing to the door. The room is silent and I smile at the new recruits still in front of me. "Brendon, it''s lovely to meet you" I say to the only Slytherin recruit I hadn't met yet. He offered a slight smile and I felt bad, knowing he was worried he'd be judged by his housemates. "I promise you I won't judge you by those girls. Daphne and Ginny are 2 of my friends and I don't discriminate in any way by others actions around you. You're your own person" I say softly. He relaxes, going with the girls to get snacks while I turn to the Gryffindors. "Collin, can you introduce your housemates?" I ask and he nods nervously. "Addison is the one who talked to you, she goes by Addie. Noah is the brown haired one in the back, Lexia is the long haired girl, and Marcus is the blonde one" he says and I smile. "Lovely to meet you all. There's about 5 minutes until the others all show up, the official members. You are the recruits-" I am interrupted by the door opening and 3 more people walking in. "Sorry we're late, Ron couldn't find his invite" Hermione says, glaring at him as he blushes. I roll my eyes. "Sit, please" I say and they all 3 rush to sit down. "As I was saying, you are all recruits. Me and the fellow members of the Gingerpuffs will be watching you from now until Halloween, judging your character, personality, and just overall abilities to help on future missions. There are 21 of you in this room right now and by Halloween we will be choosing 10. There will be tasks assigned to you to test your abilities to fit our overall vibe. May the odds be ever in your favor" I say, smirking. I look around the room and can't help but laugh a bit. I see faces ranging from fear to shock, a few excited, but overall nobody seems sure of themselves. "Relax, guys. I'm not sending you on life-risking missions" I say as the door opens and people start showing up. The room is soon full and I smile, getting everyone's attention. "The first task for our initiates will test your abilities to work together. I'm splitting everyone up into groups of 3 and one group of 4, 2 initiates and a member in each. In order to test your ability to put your house aside for Gingerpuff meetings you are trying to make a crest for the group. It'll be a fun symbol we can use for the future for posters" I say and everyone smiles. I split everyone up, keeping each group with only one person from each house. The golden trio started to protest when I split them between 3 groups but they thought better of it when I glared at them. "We'll meet again in a week to show crests off and eliminate one initiate" I say and everyone blinks at me. "Don't give me that look, you all know it needs done" I say and the members nod. "It's not easy being the leader, it's why I was chosen" I say, flipping my hair as I leave the room.


	51. Friendly Game of Quidditch

Friendly Game of Quidditch (*with sarcasm* No, it's not competitive at all)

Ginny and Pansy still won't leave me alone about Theo even though I told them we were officially together. Ugh! Oh well, I can't be too mad because I'm absolutely ecstatic about it! Now I just need to get the roommates situation dealt with and it'll be perfect! Shay had already sent out invitations to the new possible initiates for the Gingerpuffs. Honestly, I don't expect a lot of people to actually make it through, because I know how Shay is. She's going invite like twenty people and then decide it's too many at one time, so she's going to think of something to eliminate some of them. She won't have any troubles eliminating someone, it's the ones she gets attached to that make it hard. Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and I showed up at the time we were told to. "Wow, I'm proud of you guys for showing up on time." Shay said smiling.

"Well, don't get used to it." I said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes at me. The Ravenclaws showed up first and there were five of them. One of them I noticed was Luna. I smiled. Shay and Luna are going to become good friends. And then it was the Hufflepuffs and I could tell they were a bit excited about it. I wonder how Shay met all of these people. I get that she's in the same house as them, but the Ravenclaws too? Oh well. She must be more popular with people than I thought. Then again, I never gave much thought to try to be friends with more people than who is in my circle. That might just be because I'm an introvert. Anyways, as always the Slytherins and Gryffindors showed up last and there was some trouble with some girls hating on Ginny. Shay quickly took care of them and booted them out. Good. Ginny doesn't need that. Theo, Blaise, and I kind of goofed off a bit, so therefore we weren't really paying any attention to what Shay was saying to everyone. And then the next thing I know, I'm being grouped with two of the new initiates and being told to make a crest for the Gingerpuffs. I was kind of sad that I couldn't be in a group with Theo. One of them introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass and the other one introduced herself as Addie. "I'm Pyper, Shay's older sister. It's nice to meet you."

"Really? That's awesome!" Addie said excitedly.

"You honestly don't know Shay that well, do you?" I said grinning. "Don't worry, she's not a bad person, she's just really dramatic."

"Honestly, she can't be any more dramatic than Pansy." Daphne said shrugging.

"She is though." I said sighing. Daphne just stared at me wide-eyed. "I'm not lying. If you asked Pansy, she'd tell you the same thing. Really though, it's not so bad once you get used it."

"I hope you're not telling them bad things about me." Shay said walking up to us.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said smiling at her.

"No one asked you to be smartass." Shay said rolling her eyes.

"No one asked you to be a drama queen at times, but you do it anyways." I said shrugging. She scowled at me.

"Excuse me for trying to keep the peace." She said crossing her arms.

"Chill out, Shay. You know I'm only joking." I said sighing. I could tell she was seriously getting agitated. "Besides, if I wasn't a smartass, then someone would think I'm sick."

"Whatever," She said with a small smile. Yeah, she can't be mad at me. Daphne, Addie, and I started on our crest design and I was a bit surprised to see how well Daphne could draw. Addie and I are on stick figure level, but freaking Daphne could paint the freaking Mona Lisa if she wanted to.

"You're really good at drawing." I told her. She looked at me surprised.

"Thanks. No one has ever said that to me before." She said smiling.

"Really?" Addie asked frowning.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. I usually don't like to show off my work because it's kind of embarrassing for me." She said shrugging.

"Is it because of your family?" Addie asked her.

"Kind of. I mean, they're Purebloods but they're not completely against Muggles and all of that other Pureblood supremacy crap. I just don't feel comfortable with sharing my work with them, because I view drawing as a get away." Daphne explained as she continued with her design.

"Well, I hope your design wins." I said smiling. Honestly, I'm a failure when it comes to drawing. The only reason Shay wouldn't kick me out of the Gingerpuffs is because I'm her big sister.

"Yeah, we'll be rooting for you." Addie said smiling too.

"Thanks!" Daphne said looking like she was finally having a good day. I wonder if anything happened before she came. After the Gingerpuff meeting, Shay came up to me.

"So what do you think of the new initiates?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"They look like a good bunch." I said as we took things down. If we didn't, I'm sure we'd be getting a lecture or two from the teachers.

"I'm excited!" Shay said as we got the last of the decorations taken down.

"Now, we just got to get through to Halloween." I said jokingly.

"It'll be fun." Shay said smiling. Seeing as it was Saturday, Shay and I didn't have any classes. So to kill some time until dinner, we decided to go out on the Quidditch pitch to toss a quaffle around. Fred and George stopped us on the way there.

"What are you two up to?" Fred asked after giving Shay a small kiss on her cheek. Her face was as red as a beet.

"We're going to toss the quaffle around at the Pitch." I said shrugging.

"May we join you?" George asked curiously.

"The more the merrier," Shay said grinning.

"Great, we'll meet you there!" Fred said before the two of them took off.

"What does he mean by that?" I asked frowning.

"Who knows?" Shay said shaking her head. "I swear if he keeps doing that, I'm going to pass out from how lightheaded I feel afterwards."

"You're just going to have to get used to it." I said grinning. She stuck her tongue out at me and then we continued making our way out to the Pitch. We got the quaffle out and tossed it around for a few minutes before Fred and George showed up. They had brought Harry, Blaise, Theo, and Ginny with them.

"Now we can play four on four." Fred explained. "There will have to be one player per a position." Everyone agreed to it and the teams were Fred, Shay, Ginny, and Blaise and then it was George, Theo, Harry, and myself. Shay and Harry are obviously the Seekers, George and Fred are Beaters, Theo and Blaise are Keepers, and Ginny and I are the Chasers. Theo and Blaise seemed a bit nervous about playing since they've never played Quidditch. I assured them that it would be okay and it wasn't like we were going to play a serious match. We played about five rounds before everyone was getting tired. Fred's team won the first two rounds and then our team won the last three. I'm proud of our group of friends. I hope to continue to see more House unity as Shay and I continue our time at Hogwarts.


	52. The not so Golden Trio

Hogwarts is abuzz with pre-halloween excitement. It's still 2 and a half weeks away yet everyone was already ready. I make it to the room of requirement and smile when I see all the tables covered in paint and glitter. The initiates and members all start to make their way inside and I'm surprised to see 2 groups completely empty handed. I let everyone get settled before starting to walk around. Susan, River, and Lexia have a paper covered in more glitter than paint and I smile big. "Although I love this I don't think any of the boys would wear it" I say and Brendan raises his hand. "I would!" he says and I laugh. "Good support of the group" I say, smiling at him. I come to Ron, Draco, and Lacey next and frown. "Nice invisible crest, guys. Really shows team spirit" I say and Lacey looks about to cry. "I tried" she says, holding up a pink heart shaped paper. "Good effort but why pink?" I ask and she shrugs. "They were arguing so much I had to do my own thing. I panicked" she mumbles. I sigh. "You both are eliminated. Sorry, Lacey. Fuck off, Ron" I say. He angrily storms out of the room and Harry and Hermione watch after him but don't jump up to follow. I keep moving, trying not to let Ron steal the attention. I see Pyper, Daphne, and Addie's next and smile. They'd made a badge shaped crest with stripes that had all of the house colors. They'd drawn the Hogwarts insignia in the middle and I smile. "This is exactly what I was hoping for when I put you in groups. This is definitely in the top 3" I say as I keep looking around. I get to Hermione, Corey, and Blaise next. "Blaise, explain" I say as I look at the messy blob of colors on the paper in front of me. "I tried telling her it looked like crap, I tried saying that we should organize it a bit more, she yelled in my face so I let her do it her way" he says. I sigh. "Hermione, this is absolute shit. What exactly were you trying to say with this?" I ask and she frowns. "I was trying to show how all 4 houses could mix well together to create a controlled chaos of amazingness but all the paints mixed together and it turned brown." I shake my head, rolling my eyes. "Go back to elementary art school, Hermione. You and Corey are both eliminated" I say, turning to the next group. "Wait! You can't kick Hermione and Ron both out and expect me to stay. With all due respect, they're my best friends" Harry says. I smile sadly at him. "If you'd like to leave you can. No hard feelings" I say. He nods, getting up and following his friends out. I walk over to Brendan, Destiny, and Hannah's work and smile. "You've made good use of glitter to highlight the writing, but I don't necessarily think we need a motto yet. Other than that, fantastic" I say and they all smile. I see a few others and they're ok but its not until I see Luna, Ginny, and Pansy's that I am honestly surprised. "Girls, this looks absolutely amazing! It's up for a vote obviously but this is definitely my favorite of them all. Great job" I say and they all hug and smile excitedly. Everyone walks around and votes on the crest and to no one's surprise the girls won. We spend the rest of the meeting snacking and just intermingling with each other. I'm happy to see that everyone is mixing now and not just sitting with their designated houses. The meeting ends and I head back to the Hufflepuff dorm room, feeling exhausted. "This was fun but I didn't feel very involved. Next task, I want to be more hands on" I say and Hannah smiles at me. "Why don't we do a relay type event? Something where everyone is involved and you get to be in charge of setting it up" she says. I smile, sitting up and grabbing a notebook and pens. I start writing down ideas and soon have it all planned out. "Ok, I need ink and parchment paper, let's get these invitations over with. Plus we should really make the Halloween bash invites up too" I say. Hannah, Susan, and I get all the invitations done in 4 hours. "Now, to find a cool way to seal them" I mumble, starting to think. "I have a badger stamp in my luggage if you had the wax we could make the seal" Susan says. I jump up, running down to the commons. "Does anyone have candles I can use?" I ask and people shake their heads. I grumble to myself, heading out of the commons and rushing to the room of requirement. "If you can't help me no one can" I mumble, pacing in front of it before going in and finding the candles I need, already melted in nice little pots. I rush back to my dorms, making the seals and smiling when they turn out just as pretty as expected. "I can't believe we actually have a crest now. Like we are an official club" Hannah says and I smile. "We honestly are. I'm proud of us" I say, splitting the invites between the 3 of us. We go to bed, all feeling tired yet excited. We head down to breakfast together the next day, handing out the invites and then eating. "Really, girls? You couldn't find a way to include me?" Pyper asks and I smile. "Sorry, Pyper. We had inspiration hit in the middle of the night and just wanted it done. You can help plenty though with Halloween. You and Pansy get to hand out all the costumes yourselves" I say. She pouts. "That doesn't sound nearly as fun" she mumbles. I shrug. "You know what they say. A gingerpuff's work is never done."


	53. The Relay Scavenger Hunt

**A/N: So this is going to be a long one, just a heads up :3 -H**

Sunday morning came with invites for the initiates and Halloween invites for the Gingerpuffs. I'm sitting with Pansy, Theo, Blaise, and Draco at the Hufflepuff table. Fred and George have joined us as well. "So invites just went out. Now we need to figure out what the next challenge is." Shay said sighing. "I just put that the next challenge would be held on this coming Saturday around 11 am? I was thinking we could take a break for lunch at 12 and then continue it afterwards."

"Wow, five days to get stuff done." I said teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I suggested a relay type event." Hannah said smiling.

"How about a scavenger hunt?" Draco suggested. We just looked at him, shocked he actually contributed to the conversation and at the fact that it was a good idea.

"That's a good idea, Draco. Thank you for suggesting it." Shay said smiling at him. He just shrugged.

"We can split them up into four teams, one person from each House in a team." I said thoughtfully. "Since we don't have enough initiates for four teams, three of us will have to be put with one of them."

"I don't mind doing it!" Pansy said excitedly.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." Hannah said just as excited.

"Fred, do you mind helping out?" Shay asked him.

"Not at all." He said smiling at her. Aw, so cute.

"Why not me?" George asked curiously.

"Do you want to?" Shay asked him.

"Not exactly." He said shrugging.

"That's exactly why I didn't ask you." Shay said grinning at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now we just need to come up with clues and objects." Theo said thoughtfully.

"Shay, Hannah, and I can make the objects." Susan offered.

"Theo and I can make the clues ." I offered.

"I want to help with the clues." Pansy said pouting.

"You can't. You're participating and it wouldn't be fair to the other teams." Shay said shaking her head.

"You have a point." She said sighing.

"Do you want to help too, Draco?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said shrugging. I like this new Draco. He's not as annoying to deal with.

"Then you and Blaise can go hide the objects and clues once everything is finished." I said smiling at him.

"What about me?" George asked.

"Um... actually, you can help with hiding the objects and clues too." Shay said thoughtfully.

"So what kind of objects should we use?" Pansy asked curiously.

"We could use some objects pertaining to the Houses and Founders." Blaise suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." I said thoughtfully.

"Hey, I don't have bad ideas." Blaise said scowling at me.

"I never said you did." I said rolling my eyes. "Besides, I'll admit most of my ideas aren't all that great."

"Ooh, I want to ask Neville if I can borrow his Remembrall." Shay said excitedly.

"You want to use it for the relay scavenger hunt?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, if he doesn't mind. I'll give right back to him." She said pouting slightly.

"I'm sure he won't mind." George said shrugging.

"Oh, I know what I can do." Pansy said grinning. "I can make up the teams!" We continued discussing this throughout breakfast. Shay, Hannah, and Susan set out to find stuff to make the objects and to ask Neville to borrow his Remembrall. While they did that, Theo and I went to scrounge up as much parchment paper as we could so we had enough for the clues.

"Since you're handwriting is neater than mine, do you mind writing the final copy of the clues?" I asked him.

"Not at all." He said smiling. "Your handwriting isn't that bad."

"No, but I'll get tired of trying to write neatly halfway through and it's definitely noticeable." I said shaking my head. He grabbed my hand as we walked down the halls and I blushed, squeezing his hand.

"Did you read any of Lockhart's books?" Theo asked me curiously.

"Not a single one." I said rolling my eyes.

"I've heard of some of the stories in them, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't the one who accomplished all of that." Theo said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't put it past him." I said shaking my head. Speaking of Professor Blockhead. I thought as I spotted him talking to some Ravenclaw girls. From what I can hear, they're fawning all over him. I frowned. That guy is a creep and fraud. It's a wonder he doesn't harass any of them. No... I thought looking closely at him as he interacted with the girls. Plus, there was the way he had draped himself all over Harry at Flourish and Blott's that day. Ugh, he better not be harassing Harry. If he does, he's going to be having some problems with me. Gross. I dislike this guy even more.

"What's up?" Theo asked as he spotted me frowning.

"It's nothing." I said smiling. "I was just thinking that if Professor Blockhead tried anything funny with any of my friends, then he's seriously going to regret it." We spent the rest of the day getting parchment paper, which was really hard to find for some reason. So we went to a book store in Hogsmeade to get some. Well, Theo kind of had to sneak there, but I didn't since I have my permission slip signed. Minnie told me about it while Shay and I were at her house to work on our Animagus forms. Anyways, we got the parchment paper we needed and may have spent a few hours there just looking around and what not. It was sort of like a date and it was nice. I thought as we returned to the castle. The next day, Shay announced that the objects were ready and gave me a list of what they were so Theo and I could work on the clues. The only problem is it's a Monday and we have classes. So we'll have to work on them during lunch, on our breaks, and the time between the end of classes and dinner. Plus, Flint wants to get a head start on Quidditch practice. I'm going to have to balance that, the challenges for the initiates, and homework. Ugh, this is going to be exhausting. It shouldn't be this exhausting until fourth year. I thought pouting as I looked over the items at breakfast.

"What's up, buttercup?" Shay asked me.

"I'm going to have to balance GP stuff, my homework, and quidditch practice." I said sighing. "I guess I can work on GP stuff or homework during my Muggle Studies classes when I'm not doing class work."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Shay said sadly. "You don't have to help."

"I'm not doing this because I have to, Shay. I'm doing this because I want to." I said shaking my head. "Of course, I want to help you. The Gingerpuffs is something you love and I'm going to take it seriously because you love it so much."

"Thanks, Sissy." Shay said smiling. I shrugged.

"That's what big sisters are for." I said smiling too. Theo and I divided up the objects between the two of us. I didn't get the a good chance to work on them until Muggle Studies. I'd finished the class work quickly and got to work. The first object on my list was Neville's Remembrall. I guess we could hide it in a suit of armor near the grand stair case.

 _I'm usually made of silver and I stand in one place. My appearance changes on special occasions. What am I?_

I hope that's a good one. I thought as I finished writing it. Is it too easy? Oh well. The next one is Hogwarts, A History. Oh? It's too bad Hermione was eliminated last challenge. She would've liked this one. Obviously we're hiding it in the library. That might actually take everyone some time.

 _I'm square and I provide information of events from the past. One single sheet of paper doesn't even cover everything. I'm kept in a place for those who want to learn beyond what they're taught in classes. What am I?_

Next is a black and yellow painted rock. I'm assuming it represents the Hufflepuffs. What better place to hide it than near the Hufflepuff entrance? Obviously we can't hide anything inside the House commons. I think only Shay and I can pull that one off.

 _I represent the down to earth witches and wizards who are kind and generous. But you won't find me easily as there are very little like me in the world. You might find me closer to home. Once you see me, you'll know._

The next object is a paper mache snitch. This obviously has to be Gryffindor related. Since it's a snitch, maybe we should hide near the Quidditch Pitch? Maybe the... broom shed! Yes, that sounds perfect.

 _I excite the crowd when captured but don't think you can capture me easily. I'm very good at evading capture and I glisten in the sunlight. You might find me out on the field or you might not._

The next one is a man-made snake den. How original. I thought rolling my eyes. This is most likely going to be made outside, so we'll have to hide it in the pitch. Might as well stick to the castle and the pitch. I hope Madam Hooch doesn't mind that we're doing this. Better yet, we better talk to her, Dumbledore, and the other Heads of House about this before Saturday.

 _I'm a place that houses many ambitious creatures that only come out when they need to hunt is too great. I'm usually made to keep those creatures away from humans, but this is not the case. If you deem yourself cunning, then find me and you shall learn my secrets._

That was it for my part of the clues. I wonder what Theo has written for his four objects. Shay explained to me that there were four of each of these four objects. These objects are a stuffed raven, a stuffed snake, a stuffed honey badger, and a stuffed lion. I guess that makes sense. We could have each team bring one of these objects back to prove they had finished the relay scavenger hunt. I looked up at the time and was shocked to see that Muggles studies was almost over. I guess I worried about this for nothing. Oh well. When I see Theo next, it's lunch time and he's finished his part of the clues as well. I looked over them.

For the stuffed raven, it was:

 _I am known to inspire poetry and often get confused with another species of bird because of the color of my feathers. I reside in a tower and I often listen to riddles all day. Can you find me?_

For the stuffed lion, it was:

 _I am courageous and do not fear adventure. I have taken an adventure to find something to eat many floors down. I hide behind a painting that not many would give a second thought to. You have to do something special to find me._

For the stuffed honey badger, it was:

 _I usually reside in dry lands but can be found in forests and grasslands. I eat insects and don't back down from challenges. I'm not afraid to ask for help and work better with others. I like to socialize with others during meal time._

And for the stuffed snake, it was:

 _I slither to and fro in cold places, but prefer to be warm. I dislike being out in crowds and prefer to be left alone in warm, dark places. Humans don't bother me and I don't bother them. Every once in awhile, they approach me unknowingly and pass me just as I go to strike. They disappear into a hole and sometimes I see them come back out._

"I figured we could hide the raven near the Ravenclaw entrance, the stuffed lion in the kitchens, the stuffed honey badger in the Great Hall, and the stuffed snake near the Slytherin commons." Theo explained.

"These sound good." I said before handing mine over to him. After he read them, we gave both of our papers to Shay and she approved of them after explaining where we wanted to hide the objects. The next few days were spent talking to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, and Madam Hooch and trying to get the objects hidden. Plus Theo worked on the finalized clues, so that the handwriting would be neat and consistent. On Saturday, Pansy gave Shay her list of the teams.

"Why did you wait until now to give it to me?" Shay asked looked stressed.

"Don't worry, Shay. This is the easy part, okay? When everyone meets up, you just have to get them into their groups and hand them their first clue." Pansy said calmly. Shay nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Okay." Shay said more calmly. "Let's get this thing over with." We met up with everyone in the RoR and the initiates looked excited. "Okay, for this challenge you are to complete a relay scavenger hunt as a team. We've split you all up into four groups. You have to work together, there's no shortcuts." The initiates nodded. "Okay, so the team one is River, Megan, Addie, and Ginny. Team two is Ezra, Collin, Luna, and Daphne. Team three is Hugo, Brendan, Jalen, and Lexia. And Team 4 is Noel, Fred, Hannah, and Pansy. For the last team, we had to use three members because their weren't enough initiates."

"Everyone get into your groups and Shay will give you your first clue." I told them. Everyone nodded and did as they were told. Shay gave team one the Remembrall clue, team two got the painted yellow and black rock, team three got the paper mache snitch, and team for got the man-made snake den. From there, they'll find the clues to the clues to the last five objects. Team two was the first to return and it was nearly noon. So Shay decided to pause the relay scavenger hunt until after lunch. Theo, Blaise, Draco, and I set out to find the other three teams to let them know. I could tell Hannah, Fred, and Pansy were taking this really seriously and they were discussing their newest clue, only Noel wasn't taking part in it. Group one didn't look so hot. Megan and Ginny from team one was discussing their latest with River, but Addie wasn't taking any part in it. But Hugo, Brendan, Jalen, and Lexia were discussing their clue as well. I can see who's going to be eliminated after this challenge. We resumed the relay scavenger hunt after lunch and the second team to finish was team three. Teams four and one tied last, but that was because some certain teammates weren't listening. Fred, Hannah, and Pansy looked exasperated at Noel and Megan, Ginny, and River looked angry with Addie.

"I'm very disappointed in you Noel and Addie. I'm afraid you'll have to be eliminated." Shay said shaking her head. Noel and Addie shrug and leave the RoR. "To everyone else, congratulations for making it to the last challenge! The last challenge isn't going to be easy, but it's very important. The last challenge will be held next Saturday night."

"What do we have to do?" River asked curiously.

"You have to sneak food from the kitchens for the Halloween party." Shay said looking around at them all.

"Won't we get caught?" Hugo asked frowning.

"Not if your sneaky about it." I said grinning. "This is where you'll have to bring out your inner Slytherin if you want to succeed."

"I'll be sure to send you all a time to meet up before then." Shay continued. "This meeting is dismissed." On the way back to the commons room, I noticed Ginny wandering off towards Myrtle's bathroom. What is she up to? Is she going to try to flush the diary into the toilet? I decided to follow her and found her just writing in it. I wonder why she chose here to write in it. Oh well. I thought before going back to the Slytherin commons. If I intervened now, things won't go like they're supposed to.


	54. The Hungry Pony Games

I was so excited for Halloween. I'd of course given the kitchen elves a heads up that there was a contest going on in order to keep them from involving teachers if any teams get caught. If any team is caught I am to be notified immediately and the one or more initiate would be eliminated from that team. I was hoping nobody would get caught so I could judge simply on what snacks they managed to snaggle but rules were rules. I had sent out invites and teams with one extra twist: Halloween costumes were to be worn while sneaking around. Hannah and I had totally nailed it (with a lot of help from Pansy) and had costumes, complete with wigs, for every member of the Gingerpuffs as well as the initiates and the kind helpers we had enlisted as team captains. Everyone is supposed to meet in the Room of Requirement around 4 tomorrow and I was having a hard time sleeping. "I just want it to go perfect" I say and Hannah sighs. "Its going to go perfect, Shay. You've checked all the details numerous times, we hand sewed all of those costumes, I don't think the 3 of us have had a proper rest in a week. So please, let me sleep before I smother you with my pillow" I flinch, frowning. Susan comes over and climbs in my bed, cuddling with me until I eventually fall asleep. We woke up early the next morning and head down to breakfast before taking our costumes and makeup and heading to the Room of Requirement. We had classes off today thankfully and Pansy had told everyone that needed makeup help to arrive early. I was just excited to have a whole fun day with everyone. We get there and Pansy helps me with my makeup first before I put on the wig and pout when I see how pretty and Curly Susan's is. "I should have picked Pinky" I mumble. "Yes but rainbows suit you best" Pansy says and I sigh but nod. "I love rainbows. And I am hosting a competition so Rainbows are better for me" I say. The others come and go throughout the day but I stay put, decorating and socializing as I go. It finally gets to be 4 and I smile when I see all the initiates and team captains are here and in costume. "welcome everypony to the first annual Halloween goodie heist. I'll be your host for the night, Rainbow Dash, and without further ado lets get into the rules. Every team will go one by one into the kitchen. They'll have 20 minutes to get in, grab the best snacks they can carry, and get out. Don't get caught and be on alert. Some of the goodies are sweet treats, some are some nasty tricks. No team members can be left behind and you all must work together, we have 2 impartial volunteers standing guard to make sure no teachers interfere. Good luck and team one you may start whenever you're ready" I say. Susan and Derrick nod, making sure the other 2 were right behind them before heading out the door and I turned the enchanted hourglass over to start their time.

***************DERRICK'S POV****************

When Pyper first asked me to do this gig I was sure she was joking. There was no way a small group of girls I'd first heard about in passing last year could create an entire sub-cult on the school grounds. But sure enough, here I am, dressed like a horse, covered in face paint, about to sneak into the kitchen and try to sneak snacks from the elves. "Ok, here's my game plan. We go for the furthest back counter we can reach without drawing suspicion and grab quickly. The tricks are most likely going to be closest to the entrance" Megan says. Lexia shakes her head. "If there's anything I learned when cooking with my aunt back home it's that the decoys are always closest to the chef. They want to see you suffer" she says and I raise a brow at her. "Has anyone ever told you your aunt is mental?" I ask and she laughs. "Only at every family gathering" she says. We get to the entrance and all get quiet as Susan opens the door and we sneak inside. There's goodies everywhere and it takes me a minute but I get an idea. "Sniff the biscuits and grab them. Theyll be the easiest to tell" I whisper. The girls all nod and we make our way through the kitchen quickly, gathering as many platters of biscuits as we can before heading back. We make it back to the ROR and see the timer is just about empty. "Impressive work, team one" Shay says and I smile, adding the biscuits to the empty table waiting to be filled with snacks. "I think we're good on cookies for a while" she says and I see team two grimace. "Team two, may the odds be ever in your favor" she says and I see team two head out before I sit down and sigh with relief that the hard part for me was over.

***************OLIVER'S POV**************

Shay had asked me for help before but this plan seemed entirely bonkers. I was so busy trying to figure out how we were going to taste test the goodies I didn't even notice half of my team split up. "I know a short cut" Luna says softly and I roll my eyes but follow her. Speaking of things that were bonkers, that girl definitely made the short list. She was right however, and we made it to the kitchens in only 3 minutes. I get us in, still feeling odd leading kids into mischief but knowing it was for the greater good. We decided on getting drinks, knowing we could taste test a bit if necessary plus I knew a spell to increase the quantity if needed for the party later. All of us but River have giant jugs of juice and are heading out when I hear her voice. "I'm really sorry to be doing this, ma'am" she says softly and I see an elf heading our way. I quickly lead the others out but not before I see Shay heading towards us. "It's not my fault" I say and she sighs. "I know it's not. I should have known that girl wouldn't be able to steal anything. She's too nice" she sighs. "Head back to the ROR and I'll handle this" she says, heading inside. I take the out and quickly lead the others back to the party.

***************SHAY'S POV***************

I head into the kitchen and see River. "Miss Warrick, please tell me you aren't talking to the house elves and ruining our fun" I say, frowning at her. She flinches and I sigh. "I have no choice but to eliminate you from the Gingerpuff games. However, you seem like a super amazing girl and I would love the chance to maybe retry you next year. In tasks that won't make you steal" I tease. She smiles and nods, hugging me before leaving. "Sorry, Rosie. I really appreciate you helping me out tonight and we're halfway done so it wont be much longer" I say. She smiles and nods before I leave and head back to the party. The juice has been added to the table and team three is patiently waiting for their time to start. "Unfortunately, we had to eliminate one of the contestants because she got caught. Please remember, initiates, this is an important mission" I say. They nod and team three takes off as I start the timer.

***************FRED'S POV***************

The things I'm willing to do for my girfriend. Honestly, this wasn't even a hard task for me. Encouraging my little sister to break into the kitchens may not be my finest moment though. "We're doing custards, guys. I have this in the bag, just stick close to me and take what I try to hand you" I say. I hear a throat clear behind me and I turn around. "The rules clearly stated we all have to participate. You're only the captain because you're the oldest, so let us help and not just do what you say" Jalen says. I roll my eyes but nod. If these dumb kids wanted to take troll bogey custard who was I to stop them. We get to the kitchens and I see so many custards it's hard to pick. I sniff a few pink ones until I'm confident I have both strawberry and raspberry, Shay's 2 favorites. I see the others with various colors and nod, quickly ushering them out as I see Posey starting to head our way. "We almost got caught because you were trying to be romantic" Ginny snips and I make a face at her. "I'm sure you'll be enjoying the strawberry too" I say. We make it back and Shay is frowning. "You're late" she says and I offer up the custard. she takes a bite and rolls her eyes. "You're lucky you're cute and come bearing sweets. Table" she says, pointing. I take the custards over and set them down before coming to sit beside her. "How late was I?" I ask and she sighs. "Five minutes. Which means if any of those custards are a trick I have to eliminate someone" she snarks. I gulp, hoping my team did good. "Team four, you're up. I'd suggest pies or pastries but ultimately it's up to you" she says, smiling. They nod, heading out and I try to relax, hoping I didnt cost anyone their spot in the club.

***************PENELOPE'S POV***************

I was so excited to do this. I wasn't really included in much, most people thought I was kind of a nerd, so when I got the invite I jumped at the chance to do something fun, if slightly mischievous, with other kids. We get to the kitchens and Pyper opens the door, the boys rushing in and grabbing everything they can. "Freeze" I hiss and they both stop. "If you grab tricks, one of you may be eliminated. So make sure you know what you're grabbing" I mumble. They nod, putting back what they grabbed and looking a bit closer. I see one of the pies crawling with bugs and I shiver. "You almost served that" I hiss at them, still annoyed at them. We find what look like good pies and pastries and head back. We get there just as the timer ends. "Perfect ending" Shay says and I smile before sitting down.

***************SHAY'S POV***************

"Alright, teams. You've all put in some valiant effort but now its time for the final judgement. Opalescence and Discord have kindly offered to taste test for me. Ponies, when you're ready" I say and watch Blaise and Theo head to the table. They taste test all of the first group and make a sour face on the last plate. "These taste super salty" they mumble and I nod. "That deducts 10 points from your overall score but since you guys finished first it basically cancels itself out. Congrats, team you're all safe" I say and they all cheer. They move on to the juices and smile. "We have pumpkin, grape, and apple all very good" Theo says and I smile. "Good job, team. You are also safe" I say and they cheer. The other two teams look nervous and I smile reassuringly. "Unless you have bad snacks you're all safe" I say softly and they all seem to relax. The custards were next and I see Blaise make a bad face at one of them and raise a brow. "It's lemon. I hate lemon custard" he says and I nod. "All treats then?" I ask and he nods. "Team three, you're lucky. Your time was terrible but since your custards were good you are safe" I say. They all relax and the boys try the last foods. "These are all good too. You all did well" Blaise says and Theo nods his agreement. "Way to go, initiates. You have passed all of the challenges, so tonight we celebrate with actual initiation. You will be official members by midnight" I say and they all cheer. Sometimes I loved being the leader.


	55. Harry needs a Wing Pony

After the challenge ended, Derrick came up to me. "Thanks for doing this favor for me." I said smiling at him.

"It's no problem." He said shrugging. "I'm just waiting for someone to laugh."

"Hey, if someone laughs, I will kick their ass." I said determined. "Plus, they're just jealous because they couldn't be a part of something as awesomesauce as this."

"Thanks," He said shaking his head.

"I like the costume by the way." I said grinning.

"Thanks, but I don't understand what this is from." He said frowning.

"You're a horse from this Muggle movie called Spirit." I said shrugging. I ended up having to go into detail about the movie with him. Don't ask how I know of it, but I just do. I guess that's something from before Shay and I arrived in London three years ago. That feels like it was just yesterday that Minnie found us lying on the ground outside. We still had some time before the party started, so I went looking for Theo. I found him and Blaise talking off to the side. "Hey guys." I greeted them.

"So, how was the sneaking?" Theo asked me.

"It was great!" I said grinning. "I still think it's funny that Fred decided to take his time in finding the pies Shay would like."

"Honestly though, that's something Fred would do even if they weren't dating." Blaise said rolling his eyes. The three of us decide to go back to the dormitories because I needed to make sure I had Snape's essay finished. I wasn't sure, okay?

"So you don't like lemon custard?" I asked Blaise.

"No," He said grimacing.

"I'm sorry." I said feeling kind of bad.

"You didn't know." Blaise said shrugging.

"Is there something you don't like?" Theo asked me as soon we entered the common room.

"I can't eat strawberries, I have an allergy to them." I said frowning.

"That sucks." Blaise said sympathetically.

"I know." I said sighing. "I'll be right back!" I went to my room and found my stuff. Oh thank God, I did finish it. It was due tomorrow and I can't have it not finished. I'm actually pretty decent at potions and I don't want to mess that up. We made it back to RoR in time for the party to start. Everyone was actually there on time, including the Golden Trio. That should make Shay happy. I spotted her and Fred talking to Oliver and Derrick stayed for the party. I'm surprised. I thought for sure he would've left after seeing how crazy we are. He was talking to Pansy, Draco, and surprisingly, George. I'm proud of them. Blaise ditched Theo and I go find Susan. I guess it's acceptable if he's ditching us for Susan. Harry was with Ron and Hermione, but I see him looking over at Draco every once in awhile. Harry needs a wing pony. He was dressed as Scootaloo and Draco was dressed as Queen Luna. Aw, they're so cute. I'm Rarity and Theo is Opalescence. I think it's funny that Shay had Seamus dress as Wild Fire. I don't think he understands the reason for it yet. I spotted Neville and Alex chatting with each other.

"Do you want to go check out the snacks?" Theo asked me.

"Yeah, but there's something I have to do first." I told him grinning.

"I'll meet you at the table then." He said chuckling. When Ron and Hermione weren't looking, I grabbed Harry.

"Woah!" He said wide-eyed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" I said grinning before dragging him over to where Draco was standing. Interestingly enough, the group was talking about Quidditch and Pansy was actually into it. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Pyper!" Pansy said beaming at me. Bless her! She knows what I'm up to without having to ask. I thought as she grabbed Harry and inadvertently made him stand by Draco. Harry was distracted from it by George asking him a question. Thank you, George! I winked at Pansy before going over to the snack table.

"I'm back!" I said as I approached Theo. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing a plate.

"What exactly did you do?" Theo asked curiously as he grabbed a plate himself.

"Oh, I'm being Harry's wing pony." I said grinning.

"Wing... pony?" He asked looking confused.

"You know, like wing man, but wing pony instead." I explained as I put a random piece of pie on my plate.

"Oh, I see." He said nodding. "Who're you trying to get him with?"

"Draco, duh." I said playfully rolling my eyes. "Those two stare at each other way too much to not be into each other."

"That's true." Theo said smiling. I took a bite of my pie and almost immediately spit it back out. "What's wrong?"

"This is strawberry." I said as some of the left over strawberry glaze went towards my throat. "Oh no." I could start to feel my throat closing up and I've never wanted to scratch my face off as much as I do now. I could feel my oxygen supply being cut off and the last thing I remember is Theo calling out to me before everything goes dark.

Theo's P.O.V

With the help of Oliver, Fred, and George, we managed to get Pyper to Madam Pomfrey. Shay was with us and was freaking out. Madam Pomfrey forced us to leave so she could take care of Pyper. "What happened?" Oliver asked frantically.

"She wasn't paying attention to what pie she was getting and ended up eating a piece of the strawberry." I said feeling terrible that I couldn't prevent it.

"It's okay." I heard Fred saying as he comforted Shay.

"I think I saw some girls messing around with the pies at the snack table." George said frowning.

"Describe them to me." I said frowning. George described them and I knew who it was immediately. "Those girls are her roommates."

"You need to talk to Snape about it." Shay said sniffling.

"I plan on it." I said angry that they would do that to her. Things turned out to be a little worse than they seemed as Snape and Dumbledore went into the Hospital Wing. We waited for the professors to come out. I'm going to talk to Snape as soon as I can. Snape and Dumbledore finally came out.

"Do you four know who did this?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"It was her roommates, sir." I said speaking up.

"Yeah, I saw them sneaking around the snack table." George said frowning.

"Will my sister be okay?" Shay asked worriedly.

"Yes, Miss Harper. Your sister is okay now. Madam Pomfrey would like for you all to return to your party. Miss Harper needs her sleep." Dumbledore said smiling.

"As for you, Mr. Nott, Mr. Weasley. Come to my office so we can talk. I want to know exactly what happened." Snape ordered. George and I nodded as we followed him to his office. Shay, Fred, and Oliver waved a bit before leaving.

Pyper's P.O.V

Dream:

Where am I? I thought as I found myself inside of a school I didn't recognize. I'm in a cafeteria and who are these people I'm sitting with? They look like they're about six or seven. That must be how old I am. I thought looking down at myself. I'm wearing a pair of jeans, a bright green shirt with an elephant on it, and some dirty sneakers. I guess that's what I get for running outside all the time. I wonder when Mommy and Daddy are going to get me a new pair. "Pyper, do you want some of my strawberries?" A girl with dark brown hair that was braided.

"Yeah!" I said eagerly. "Mommy never lets me eat them at home!" I tried a small bite of one since I've never had them before and then my throat started to feel funny. Plus my face was itchy. I started crying because it was getting hard to breath.

"What's wrong?" A teacher asked walking over to me.

"I-I can't breath." I said sniffling and clutching at my throat a bit.

"Oh my!" The teacher gasped after seeing my face. The next thing I know I'm in the nurses' office and I'm being told to take some medicine. I tried to tell the nurse I couldn't swallow, but she didn't listen. I ended up staying there for the rest of the day. I just want to go home. I thought, crying again. When school was over, I heard someone walking into the nurses office. I'm lying on the bed right now. I looked over and saw Dad.

"Daddy." I said smiling.

"Pyper, are you okay?" He asked me as I sat up.

"Yes, I'm okay now." I said hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Go wait out in the hallway. I need to speak with the nurse." He told me after kissing the top of my head.

"Okay, Daddy." I said before doing as I was told. The door was shut but I heard Daddy yelling at the nurse. Apparently she didn't call him or Mommy about this until a little while ago. The next day, Daddy and Mommy told me I was going to start at a new school. And then the day after that, I had my first day of my new school.

Dream:

I woke up feeling a bit groggy. Where am I? I looked around and figured I must be in the Hospital Wing. It must be pretty early in the morning. I thought sitting up a bit. My throat still felt swollen but not as bad as yesterday. "Ah, Miss Harper. You're awake." Madam Pomfrey said walking over to me clipboard in hand. "How are you feeling?"

"My throat..." I squeaked out, but I didn't need to explain it. She nodded.

"I thought that might be the case." She said smiling. She handed me a cup of water and I took slow sips. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer before I can heal your throat. I've run out of some ingredients to make it, but Professor Snape has kindly offered to get some. It'll be another day or two before I can let you leave."

"Okay," I whispered. She nodded.

"Now stay in bed. I don't want to see you getting up, do you hear me?" She asked me sternly.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." I said wanting so badly to say that I'm not Harry. Around lunch time, Shay and the others came to see me.

"Pyper, you'll never guess what happened." Blaise said sounding excited.

"There's nothing to be excited about." Shay muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Filch's cat was found petrified last night." Pansy said grimacing. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the ones who found her."

"Let me guess, Filch blames Harry." I whispered, rolling my eyes. I guess that means things are starting to get bad.

"Yeah, we know Harry didn't do it because we were with him up until it happened." Susan said shaking her head.

"So how are you feeling?" Theo asked me.

"Better than yesterday." I said shrugging.

"Snape was so pissed yesterday." Pansy said grinning. "He called your roommates into his office and gave them the scolding of a lifetime. Plus he took forty points from Slytherin for it and put them in detention with Hagrid. Oh, and you get your own dorm room to yourself."

"Sweet," I said smirking.

"I'm sorry." Shay said frowning. "I should've told them not to get anything strawberry related."

"It's not your fault. I could've avoided this if I'd paid more attention to what I'm eating." I said smiling.

"I brought your homework." George said handing me some papers.

"Oh gee, thanks George. It's what I always wanted." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him. This is not what I wanted to do, but I guess it had to be done if I'm going to pass my classes. Ugh, I hate homework. I hope Snape hurries up with the ingredients so Madam Pomfrey can make the potion and I can be done with being in here. Plus, I really want to know what happened with Harry and Draco! I can't ask Pansy when she's with everyone else because no one will understand, besides Shay of course. I wonder how Salazar. I haven't seen him in awhile. Maybe I should go visit him in the Owlery when I have the time.


	56. You've gotta be kitten me

"I can't believe those evil little witches poisoned my sister!" I yell, pacing back and forth. Madam Pomfrey had kicked me out of the hospital wing hours ago, saying I was making her more stressed. If she thinks she's stressed imagine how I feel?! Sure, Pyper was awake now but it still was stressing me out worrying about where she's gonna sleep when she gets out. "Shay, I understand you're mad but I need you to calm down" Fred says and I give him an evil glare. "How would you feel if it was George in there right now? Or Ginny?" I snap and he blinks at me. "Never mind! You have a million siblings, you don't understand!" I say, running off. I find myself in Myrtle's bathroom holding back tears. "You don't have to hold them in, you know. I'm used to people crying when they see me. Or screaming. Or throwing things" she says, starting to cry. I cry with her for a little bit before finally starting to calm down. "I wasn't crying because of you by the way. I was crying because some evil Slytherins poisoned my sister" I say and she gasps. "I know a thing or two about evil Slytherins. One killed me, you know" she says. "I actually hadn't known that. I'm Shay, by the way. Shay Harper" I say. She halfway smiles at me. "My name is Myrtle" she says and then i hear a scream. "I'll come back to visit I promise. Weekly crying sessions" I say and Myrtle nods. I rush out to see what the yelling is and see the wall. "well that escalated quickly" I say, frowning. I see Ginny towards the back of the crowd and grab her arm, pulling her away. "What's going on?" she asks and I sigh. "I need to borrow your notebook" I say, taking the black book and sticking it in my book bag before leading her to the room of requirement. I leave my bag and then pull her out of the room. "I need that!" she yells, starting to panic and I pull her close. "No you don't, Ginny. You need human beings. You need friends. You need to talk to me" I say. She frowns. "You wouldn't understand if I talked to you. Nobody would understand" she mumbles and I sigh. "I'm gonna tell you a story. Once upon a time there were 4 siblings. They were raised by 2 very unconventional parents but were loved very much. The two oldest were girls, the two youngest were boys. The girls were told it was their responsibility to always look out for their brothers, that it was important nothing ever happen to them. One night the younger sister heard a noise in the nursery. She closed her eyes tighter and pretended not to hear anything. Then she saw a bright light and realized the nursery was on fire. She panicked and screamed but only her sister was there to help her" Ginny looks up at me with wide eyes. "Is that why you and Pyper live with McGonagall?" she whispers. I shrug, looking down. "I honestly don't know. Part of me feels like that's the truth but part of me feels like it's a dream, like my parents didn't actually want us" I say softly. She takes a deep breath. "The notebook made me do bad things. I thought I was hated by everyone and couldn't talk to anyone about it and now I feel really bad" she mumbles. I hug her. "The important thing is you're free now. I will take the notebook and dispose of it properly" I say softly. she nods and I go back inside the room of requirement and grab my bag again and walk Ginny back to her commons. I can already feel the notebook trying to get to me so I sigh, deciding to go check on my sister. "She isn't here, she's been moved to her own room in the Slytherin commons" Madame Pomfrey says and I nod, sighing. Now to find a safe place to hide my stuff and shift. I hide in an empty classroom and quickly shift, taking the notebook in my mouth and running to the dungeons. The doors open easily for me and I look around, finding Pyper on a couch in the commons. I run over, jumping into her lap. "What's this?" she asks, taking the notebook and her eyes get wide. "Good kitty" she teases and I hiss at her. She starts petting me and I find myself purring and stretching out on her lap. Wait! I needed to focus, I had to go fix things with Fred. I jump down, running out of the commons and back to the classroom to shift back. I rush off to try and find Fred. I see George and sigh. "Have you seen your brother?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "He was in the library last I knew, which I don't bother him when he's there. It's where he goes to cool off" he says and I frown. Apparently I wasn't the only one emotional today. I go to the library and see Fred at the back table, sulking. "Hey" I say softly, sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry for being a brat" I mumble. He looks at me and shrugs. "You weren't really a brat. You were worried about your sister and I was trying to help but I'm not really good at emotional stuff. You're a bit more dramatic than the average person but you're also unbelievably more cute so it's worth it. I'm sorry I didn't understand why you were so upset" he says. I hug him, snuggling close for a minute. "forgive me?" I ask softly and he smiles, nodding. I pull out some homework and we work on assignments together until it gets close to curfew. He walks me back to my commons and I go to bed, sighing. It had been a long couple of days and I just wanted some sleep.


	57. Oops

As soon as Madam Pomfrey let me leave, I went straight to Snape's office. I don't know where my new room is yet. I knocked on the door. "Come in." He called out. I opened the door. "Oh, Miss Harper. I see you're feeling well."

"Yes, sir. I was wondering where my new room is." I said, feeling like this was really awkward.

"I've told Miss Parkinson where it is. You may ask her." He said before going back to looking at the papers he had on his desk.

"Thank you, sir." I said before leaving the office. Why was that so awkward? I make it back to the commons and am instantly being hugged by Pansy. "Okay, I love you, but please let me breath."

"I'm really glad you're okay." She said letting me go and smiling.

"Me too. So, Snape said you know where my new room is?" I asked curiously.

"Yep! But first, you need to talk to Theo." She said shrugging.

"Why? What's wrong with Theo?" I asked confused.

"He was worried about you, duh!" She said rolling her eyes. "When he found out who did it, he got really mad. Like I've never seen Theo mad before, it was kind of scary."

"Oh, do you know where he is?" I asked frowning.

"Last I checked, he went to his and Blaise's room." She said shrugging.

"I can go get him, if you want." Draco said walking up to us.

"Thanks, Draco." I said smiling at him. He shrugged and went up the stairs. It wasn't long before Theo came running down the stairs. "Theo, I'm okay." I said as he hugged me.

"I know, but I was really worried." He said as I returned the hug.

"Pansy said you were pretty angry about my ex-roommates." I said rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'm still mad at them." He said as we pulled out of the hug. I kissed his cheek.

"Well, I'm not saying you have to forgive them, but don't waste your energy on them. They're not worth it." I said rolling my eyes. He smiles. Sometime later, Shay shows up in her Animagus form and brings me Riddle's diary. Well, someone's been busy. She pretty much left as soon as she got here too. What is going on with her? Oh well. I'm sure I'll hear about it later. I bet she was really worried too. I'll definitely have to talk to her. Pansy showed me to my room and surprisingly, I'm the only one in here.

"You get a whole room to yourself, how awesome is that?" Pansy said excitedly.

"I know." I said smiling. It's going to take some getting used to though. I've only ever shared a room with someone before. The next few days, Flint had the whole team busy getting ready for the Gryffindor - Slytherin match coming up soon. I need to talk to Harry though. I found him in the library with Ron and Hermione. They were looking at a book that suspiciously looked like a potion's book. "Hey guys." The three of them jumped and slammed the book shut. "Relax, I don't care about what you're looking at." I said rolling my eyes.

"So, what did you need?" Ron asked nervously.

"I need to talk to Dobby." I said looking at Harry.

"H-How do you know about Dobby?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

"I could've sworn you mentioned him to me..." I said shrugging. "but I need to talk to him. It's very important."

"Okay. I could try calling out his name." Harry said shrugging.

"Maybe not in here, though." Hermione said sighing. Harry tells them he'll be right back and then he follows me to the RoR.

"Dobby!" Harry calls out. Dobby actually shows up and flinches when he sees me.

"Yes, Harry Potter?" Dobby said looking at Harry.

"This is Pyper. She's a good friend of mine. She said she wanted to talk to you." Harry said gently.

"Harry, can I talk to him in private please?" I asked him. Harry frowns but nods and goes out the door. "Dobby, I understand that you're trying to protect Harry and don't worry, I won't ask about it." Dobby calmed down a little as I said this. "But I need you to not mess with the Quidditch match coming up."

"But, Harry Potter-" Dobby said shocked.

"He'll be okay, Dobby. I promise." I told him smiling. "I'll protect him for you, okay?"

"Dobby will trust Miss Pyper." Dobby said beaming at me and then he Disapparated. Yes, things are going great! I thought excitedly. Now we don't have to worry about the rogue bludger or Professor Blockhead removing all of Harry's bones in his arm. Harry gave me a confused look when I walked out of the RoR.

"Don't worry about it Harry." I said smiling at him. "Just worry about our Quidditch match."

"You don't have to worry about that." Harry said scowling at me.

"I know. I'll see you later!" I said smirking at him. "Oh, and good luck with our match!"

It's the day of the match and I'm super excited! Now that I've stopped Dobby from interfering, I don't know what the end result is going to be. Plus, there won't be any cheating. I'm so excited! "Pyper, I know you're excited, but calm down." Pansy said shaking her head.

"No way!" I said grinning. "We're definitely going to win this one!"

"But Draco just became the Seeker this year right?" She asked, frowning.

"Yeah, but he's been working really hard along with everyone else." I said shrugging. "I've got confidence in him." Wow, I never thought I'd ever say that out loud, especially after reading those books.

"It's good to know you have confidence in me." Draco said smirking at me.

"And that's the only time you'll hear it from me, Malfoy." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's all I needed." Draco said before walking out of the commons.

"I swear that boy has gotten sassier." I said shaking my head. Pansy giggled.

"I blame Harry." Pansy said grinning. We finally made it to the Great Hall for breakfast. Theo and Blaise were already there.

"What took you guys so long?" Blaise asked.

"I forced Pyper to do my hair." Pansy said shrugging. She wasn't wrong. She wanted me to braid her hair and put ribbon in it like I did for Shay. I couldn't focus on anything up until it was time for the match.

"Are you ready?" Derrick asked me, grinning.

"Of course." I said smirking. "We're going to beat them this year."

"I like your confidence, Harper." Montague said grinning.

"Thanks." I said shrugging.

"Let's focus." Flint said scowling at us.

"Sorry." We muttered. We entered the field to cheers and boos. Literally, I swear Slytherin is the only team cheering for us. But I know that's not true. I know my friends are cheering for us. We mounted our brooms and lined up around Madam Hooch.

"I want a clean game!" She said and then said the rest of her usual spiel before starting the game. Bole stayed with Madam Hooch as the rest of us flew off into the sky. Katie got the first and took off towards the Slytherin goals. Time to get to work. I thought as Derrick and I nodded to each other before going after the Bludgers. We aimed the Bludgers at Katie but Fred and George blocked us. I pouted and went after another Bludger and aimed it at Katie. It successfully hit the back of her broom and caused her to drop the Quaffle. Montague caught the Quaffle and took off towards the Gryffindor hoops. Now it was time to defend. Derrick and I circled around Montague the best we could and kept the Bludgers from hitting him and kept the other Chasers from going after him. This worked and Montague successfully threw the Quaffle through the hoop. Oliver looked shocked that we actually had a strategy. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't lying when I said we worked really hard.

"And Slytherin takes the first points!" Lee commented as Oliver threw the Quaffle to Angelina. There were some cheers. "Angelina has the Quaffle and is making her way to the other side of the field!" Flint, Montague, and Pucey were immediately on her tail. Derrick and I went after the Bludgers, watching out for Fred and George as we did. I spotted Fred coming up next to me and dodged him as I finally came into contact with a Bludger. Ugh! Stupid Fred. I almost had it. Derrick got to the other Bludger and aimed it at Angelina. George was about to intercept it, but I cut him off. "Wow, things are heating up with the Beaters from both teams! It looks like Harper, Derrick, and the Weasley twins are in an epic battle to see who gets to the Bludgers first!"

"Better watch it, Harper." Fred said smirking. "We won't let you win!"

"Just because you're dating my sister, that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you!" I said rolling my eyes at him. I spotted Draco and Harry flying around the field, probably looking for the Snitch. Angelina drops the Quaffle and Flint takes it. Oliver braces himself to stop the Quaffle, but it's no use. Flint slams it through the far left hoop, getting us another 10 points. Sweet! After about an hour of this, the game ends with Harry catching the Snitch. But Slytherin still won with 270 points while Gryffindor only had 250 points. It was a close game. I wonder why Harry caught the Snitch if he knew we were going to win anyways. We landed next to Madam Hooch and she explains that Oliver told Harry to catch the Snitch no matter what the points looked like on the board. Apparently, Oliver and Katie managed to injure themselves and not say anything until last minute. The rest of the team must be furious with them.

"Congratulations, Slytherins!" Lee said, and I could tell with it was with fake enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes. Derrick and I gave each other high fives as we exited the field to go into the locker rooms.

"Good job, guys." Flint said grinning. "We did great!"

"I honestly didn't expect that to actually work." Pucey said shaking his head in amazement. Snape walked into the locker rooms looking proud.

"Good work on winning." He told us. "Now that you've shown everyone what you can do, you better not start slacking."

"Yes, sir." We said before he left again. Slack? We're going to be doing the opposite. I can already see it on Flint's face. Plus, I bet after Oliver is all healed up, he's going to be having the Gryffindor team working hard too. I changed out of my Quidditch robes and cleaned up before heading back to the castle. I was a bit surprised to see Harry, Fred, and George waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Good job on beating us." George said shrugging.

"Thanks, I worked hard." I said shrugging.

"We can see that." Harry said shaking his head.

"So are you guys mad at Oliver and Katie?" I asked curiously as we headed back.

"No, not particularly." Fred said shrugging. "It would've been nice if they'd had said something though."

"You should really have some people try out for reserve players." I said sighing. "If that happens again, it'll start feeling like we didn't beat you guys fairly."

"Who says we're going to let you win against us in the future?" George asked lifting an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not saying that." I said rolling my eyes. "Anyway, you should talk to Oliver about that. If not, I will."

"Don't go sticking your nose into our business like that." Fred said glaring at me.

"Fine. I'll see you later then." I said before taking off. I was just worried about them, but if that's how I'm going to be treated for it, then I won't worry about them anymore. I should be happy that we won, but I'm too mad about what Fred said to me to be happy.


	58. The newest member of the weirdos club

_I didn't know who this person was or why they were running at me but it was safe to say I was terrified. "Shayla! Do something!" I hear a male voice yell at me and I wince. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare." I feel the room shaking as I continue to try to chant._

 _I jolt awake as I realize it's not the room that's shaking; it's me._ "Shayla! Wake up!" Hannah yells and I open my eyes, looking around. "Hannah? Oh my God, it was just a dream" I say, sighing as I start to calm down. Susan is looking at me like I've grown a second head. "Are you ok?" she asks and I nod. "Just a bad dream" I say and she shakes her head. "Shay, you were chanting in your sleep. It started out soft enough but then you started yelling and shaking and it was scary. I thought you were having a seizure" she says. I roll my eyes. "That's a good joke, real funny" I say, getting up and starting to get dressed for the day. "She's not lying or joking, Shay. It's why I woke you up" Hannah says and I frown. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought it was a really bad dream. I'm fine though, really. Now can we get ready? The Dueling Club meets today and I promised Pyper I wouldn't be late" I say, getting my bag together for the day. The girls get ready and we head to Lockhart's room. "I can't believe we're voluntarily spending extra time with Loony Lockhart" Hannah mumbles and I roll my eyes. "It'll help all of us. It's battle prep" I say right before we show up. We get inside and Pyper and the others are already there and Lockhart is about to start. "Professor Snape has generously offered to help me show you how to duel today" he says and Pyper smirks. "Snapes gonna kill him" she mumbles and I try not to laugh. We watch them and then everyone gets split into pairs. I end up with Pansy and we both are halfway goofing around, throwing beauty spells back and forth. We're so busy goofing around we don't notice people being called upfront to duel until Harry and Draco are dueling. Everyone stops and watches as Snape goads Malfoy into dueling properly with Harry. "This isn't going to end well" I mumble. Sure enough, Malfoy sends a huge snake Harry's way, only it gets distracted and starts heading towards Justin. That's when everything falls apart. Harry is trying to yell at the snake but all that's coming out is hisses and everyone is staring at him. Poor guy, I know exactly how he feels. The golden trio drag him out of the room and I see Pyper rushing after him. I follow as well, wanting to offer him some comfort and perhaps someone to talk to who knows somewhat how he feels. I see Pyper talking to him and I hang back a bit, not wanting to intrude. "Harry, you're not evil and you're definitely not Lord Voldemort or the slytherin prince or anything else that bad. You're just a parselmouth, which means you can talk to snakes. It's actually pretty awesome if you ask me" she says, smiling. He smiles back but it looks fake and so I decide to step in. "Harry, can we talk?" I ask softly and he gives me an odd look but he nods. "This morning when I woke up my two best friends in the world were looking at me like I'd grown a second head. They still aren't really proper talking to me, just keep giving me pitying looks and asking if I'm ok, all because I apparently spoke some bizarre language in my sleep. SO if anyone understands exactly how you feel right now it's me. And if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you" I say. He smiles a real genuine smile and hugs me. "Thanks, Shayla. It really means a lot. But honestly, I just want to be treated like I'm normal. I don't feel any different so I don't want to be treated any different." I smile. "I can handle that. So tell me how things are going with you and Draco" I say and he blushes. "I don't want to talk about that right now" he mumbles and I nod. "Good enough for me. If you ever do though I'm here" I say and turn to leave. I see Luna looking up and when I look up I see her shoes hanging high above our heads. "Seriously?" I sigh, doing a spell to get them down. "I don't understand how kids can be so cruel" I say "It's not their fault" she says in a calm voice. "I'm kind of my own brand of weirdo around here so they only react how they've been taught to when they see something different." I roll my eyes. "Well in that case, welcome to the weirdos club. If we keep adding members this fast we may get jackets soon" I tease. She laughs and I smile. "You don't need them though, Luna. I would be more than happy to be your friend and true friends don't bully each other" I say. She nods and we head to the great hall to get food. It had been a long, eventful day and honestly I was starving. We get there and I see Fred look up and look at me worriedly. I sigh. "I swear, if they told you what happened and you're about to ask if I'm ok I will break up with you" I say. He looks down for a minute and I groan. "You know what? I haven't visited Myrtle lately. I'll see you later" I say, taking my food and heading to the bathroom.


	59. Apparently, it wasn't Enough

Poor Harry is still freaking about about being a Parselmouth. Draco apologized to Harry about the snake, saying he only did it because Snape was basically breathing down his neck about it. Harry accepted the apology and said that it was okay and understandable. He knew first hand how awful Snape could be. I'd never seen Draco look so relieved when it came to Harry being angry with him and forgiving him. I guess that just means things are moving along nicely with the two of them. I apologized to Fred and George for being short with them after our Quidditch match. They apologized to me in return and now we're good friends again. Shay and I have been taking turns in watching Riddle's diary. I have it right now and it keeps making me want to write in it. But I've resisted it so far. Ginny has been going nuts over it. I'm assuming Shay took it from her and Ginny most likely knows it was Shay who took it. I don't understand why Ginny is so freaked about it, if Shay has talked to her. "Ginny, are you okay?" I asked her one day.

"I'm f-fine." She said forcing a smile.

"Come on, Ginny. Please just talk to me." I told her frowning.

"Okay." She said sighing. "Over the summer, I found this black diary and I started writing in it. It was fine until I got to school. The diary... it started writing back to me. It told me its name is Tom." She looked really scared as she said his name. "He started to tell me that my friends don't like me and that I don't deserve them. He said I wasn't good enough to have them. And then," She choked back a sob. "Tom told me to tie up Mrs. Norris. I don't know how she ended up like she did, but he told me to tie her up and write all that stuff on the wall." She sniffled. "Shay found out and took the diary. She told me that I needed to talk to my friends, rather than that book."

"And she's right, Ginny. You don't need it. Clearly, Tom doesn't care about you or what happens to you. He's using you Ginny." I told her, hoping she'd get it in her skull that she's going to continue to be in danger if she uses that book.

"I know she's right." Ginny said defensively. "But... but I can't stop thinking about Tom. He's been so supportive of me."

"Ginny, Tom is a book. Tom is not your friend. He's just telling you things you want to hear, so he can manipulate you." I told her worriedly. I don't think she'll ever stop thinking about that diary until the ugly truth about it comes out. She bit her lower lip.

"I want to be alone now. So, please go away." She said in a monotonous voice.

"Okay," I said sighing. "Just think about what I've told you." Then, I decided that since it was after classes and I don't have homework to do, that I was going to take a walk around the castle. I hope she comes to her senses about that diary. Should I talk to Shay about it? Maybe not, she's been pretty busy lately. I happened to walk into the Golden Trio. They were whispering something and I heard the words 'Polyjuice potion' in those whispers. "Guys, if you want to know if Draco is the Slytherin Heir, why don't you just ask? I'm pretty sure he isn't anyway." They just stared me, wide-eyed. I rolled my eyes at them. "Seriously, if Draco was the Slytherin Heir, why would he be friends with Harry?"

"That's a good point." Hermione said getting herself together.

"I know, so don't waste your time or resources." I said before walking away.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned to see that Harry was the one who said it.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"What are you doing for Christmas this year?" He asked me. Christmas is just around the corner. Wow, this year is going by fast. I can't believe it's already almost time for Christmas!

"Well, Shay and I were thinking of staying here, since everyone is here already." I said shrugging. "Why?"

"Um... would you help me find a gift for Draco?" Harry asked blushing as Ron and Hermione both looked at him.

"Of course, I'll help you!" I said grinning. "Do you mind if I invite Pansy along?"

"No." Harry said shaking his head.

"Good, because I honestly feel like she'd know more about what Draco likes than I do." I said shrugging.

"Thanks, Pyper." Harry said smiling.

"It's no problem!" I said grinning. The Golden Trio took off after we decided to go look on the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas. I hope they don't go through with the Polyjuice potion. There would be no point in it since Draco is Harry's friend, possibly more than his friend. I'm just going off of the blushes that Harry and Draco get when someone mentions either in front of the other.

"Pyper, have you seen Shay?" Fred asked me as I made my way back to the Slytherin commons.

"No, I just assumed she was doing stuff with Luna." I said shrugging. "She seems a little off to me since we left Lockhart's dueling club."

"Oh." Fred said frowning. "Well, Hannah and Susan told me that she was speaking Latin in her sleep that morning. And according to them, she just blew them off about it. At lunch that day, I just wanted to know if she was okay. But she didn't want to hear it."

"Did she happen to mention where she was going?" I asked him.

"She mentioned something about Myrtle's bathroom." Fred said shrugging.

"Okay. I'll go look for her." I said hoping she was okay. Speaking Latin in her sleep? Maybe it's something related to our past?

"Let me know if you find her." Fred said sighing.

"I will. Don't worry about Shay, okay?" I told him smiling. "I'll find her and talk to her."

"Okay." He said before walking off. What is it with everyone walking off? I rolled my eyes and went to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Shay? Are you in here?" I asked walking in. I hear sniffling and see Myrtle approaching me. "Hello Myrtle. Have you seen my sister, Shay?"

"Yes." She said before moaning.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Everything!" She wailed. I winced.

"Right, stupid question. I'm sorry, Myrtle." I said frowning. "Do you know which way Shay went?"

"She's over there!" Myrtle cried, pointing in a direction, before flying into her toilet, getting water everywhere. I looked to where Myrtle pointed.

"Shay!" I cried, rushing over to her. She was lying in the floor, frozen. "Shay?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she didn't blink. "Oh god, she's been petrified!" I got up and went looking for a teacher. The teacher happened to be Snape. "Professor Snape!"

"Miss Harper, what is it?" He asked coolly.

"It's my sister! She's been petrified!" I said, still feeling shocked.

"Take me to her!" He said urgently. I led him to Myrtle's bathroom. He used his wand and summoned a stretcher. "I'm taking her to Madam Pomfrey's. Get the Headmaster."

"Yes sir." I said before going to look for Dumbledore. I found him near the Great Hall. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes, Miss Harper. What can I do for you?" He asked me smiling.

"My sister was petrified! Professor Snape is taking her to Madam Pomfrey." I said trying to catch my breath. I literally ran around looking for him.

"Understood, Miss Harper. Let us join them." He said with a sense of urgency. I followed Professor Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore and Snape were talking quietly as I sat next to Shay's bed. She felt so cold to the touch. It seemed like hours later, but it was probably on minutes, but Pansy, Hannah, Susan, Alex, Fred, George, Theo, and Blaise came in. Dumbledore and Snape seemed to have left. Ginny must've taken the diary back. I thought as tears started coming down. Theo hugged me and kissed my head.

"Professor Sprout is working on a solution." Pansy said softly. I didn't respond. I know what needs to be done. I have to go to the Chamber of Secrets with Harry. There's no way I can just standby and let things go like this. Ginny, I don't blame her for taking the diary back. But she is being stupid. Shay and I've both talked to her about this. Apparently, it wasn't enough. I didn't realize how much of a hold the diary, no Horcrux had on her.


End file.
